The Gang Life
by Cutimist
Summary: After the death of Inutaishou and Izayoi, Inuyasha and friends had formed a gang together to protect Tokyo. A war between humans and demons will never stop unless our heroes do something about it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru plan on fulfilling their father's wishes to make Tokyo a paradise for all living creatures. Can they fulfill his wishes, or will Tokyo become a wasteland?
1. Prologue

It was a typical day in Tokyo. The skies were blue and the sun was shining brightly; every human, demon and half demon alike were all going through the same routine. Everyone had something to do with their lives; whether it was working, shopping, going to school, taking care of their families, or hanging out. It was very peaceful here... Well, almost peaceful.

In the outskirts of town, a gang known as The Hell Demons were in the middle of a battle with another gang known as The Band of Seven. Don't let the name Hell Demons deceive you though. They are actually the protectors of Tokyo, along with another gang who call themselves The Demon Slayers. The Demon Slayers where a group of five beautiful women, Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi, Sango Tanji, Rin Tachibana, and Ayame Hitomi, who The Hell Demons have actually known since childhood. They all made a pact to protect Tokyo and their loved ones from people like The Band of Seven.

The Hell Demons were a group of five men, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi, Miroku Hoshi, Koga Wolfe, and Naraku Muso. These five men had made a pact with the girls ever since the murder of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi. This was an all out war between humans and demons who chose to fight. They didn't want to live together in peace. Some demons thought that the humans were useless creatures who care about themselves. They thought that humans just got in the way of everything, so these demons want the human race dead. Some humans thought that demons couldn't be trusted, that they were a bunch of savage beasts who act all high and mighty. These humans weren't going to live with these demons, so these humans want the demon race dead.

The war began with Onigumo Kitto, who was the head of a corporation known as Kitto Corporation. The corporation was based on the 'special' qualities of people who were wanting to find themselves and become something better than who they were. When I say 'special', I mean the demon race. Onigumo didn't really take care of humans, nor did he want to. He hated the very being of the human life. Onigumo wanted to turn Tokyo into a demon's paradise and get rid of all humans and half demons. That didn't set too well with the Great Lord Inutaishou. Inutaisho was head of the Takahashi Corporation and wanted to make Tokyo a paradise for all living creatures. Inutaishou wanted peace between humans, demons, and half demons alike. He wanted to make sure that all lived a comfortable life here in Tokyo.

Onigumo learned of Lord Inutaisho's intensions and hated the fact of humans and half demons living together with pure blooded demons. Onigumo hated humans, but half demons disgusted him the most. He couldn't believe that there were demons out there that would so dare mate a human being. Onigumo had to get rid of these demons who cared for humans and get rid of the half breeds. He decided at that point that it was time to take action.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had witnessed the death of their parents when they were younger. Sesshomaru was eleven and Inuyasha was nine, witnessing the death of their parents had really made a huge impact in their lives. Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and Inuyasha's demon half took over. Both went after the figure that stood over their parents' bodies, laughing with such joy. With the help of their friends, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went back to normal, realizing everything that had happened. The guys and the girls ran off away from the Takahashi manor to head to the manor of Lady Aya and Lord Hige Higurashi.

Aya was a beautiful woman with long beautiful raven hair and brown eyes. She was a miko in the family and protected her home and family any way that she could. Hige was the demon in the family, an Inu to be exact. His eyes were emerald green and his long cyan hair was up in a high ponytail. He had one magenta like stripe on each cheek going vertically under his eyes. Kagome and Kikyo had their mother's hair, eyes, and miko powers. Kikyo and Kagome were quarter demons. The only difference was, was that Kikyo looked more human than demon and Kagome looked more demon than human. Kikyo's miko powers were a bit stronger than Kagome's as well.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grew up with the Higurashi's after the loss of their parents. They were grateful to have somewhere to go and had a place to stay. Everything that lead up to now started when they were all kids. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were one step closer to finding the murderer of their parents, and fulfilling their father's wishes to make Tokyo a better place for all living creatures to live. They were sure to gain the respect of most of the demons and half demons, while the girls would gain the respect of most of the humans. The Band of Seven was just those very few demons that didn't like the idea of living together with humans, although they looked and smelled like humans thanks to Onigumo. He came up to The Band of Seven personally to become a part of his war against the humans and half demons. He made them look and smell like humans in order to blend in with their kind just to be slaughtered in the process. The Band of Seven were ruthless savages who did whatever means necessary to torture and kill all humans and half breeds.

 **Now that you know what the story is about, would you like to hear the tale? This story all takes place when Inutaisho and Izayoi were still alive and when everyone first met.**


	2. Beginning of a New Life

**This is the first time for me writing a story like this. I don't know anything about gang life but please bare with me. :) I'm going to try my best here, and if you guys have any ideas as to how to make it better please feel free to let me know.**

One sunny morning two brothers were getting ready for their first day of school. Their mother was cooking breakfast while their father was on a business call in his office.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Breakfast is ready!" Izayoi called out from downstairs.

"Alright mom!" Sesshomaru called out from his bedroom. Sesshomaru was an eleven year old demon who looked like his father. He had long silver hair and amber gold eyes, he had two horizontal magenta stripes on his cheeks and two elf like ears. Once Sesshomaru was ready for school, he stepped out of his bedroom and went to Inuyasha's door. He gave two knocks before opening the door.

"You up and ready Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was reading a manga that he found hilarious. Inuyasha looked like his mother in some ways but had the features of his father. Inuyasha was a nine year old half demon with long silver hair and amber gold eyes. He had two triangular dog ears at the top of his head. Inuyasha looks up from his manga to see his brother in his room.

"Why are you in my room Sessh? Didn't I tell you to stay out?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed expression. Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha growled back.

"Time for breakfast you little runt." Sesshomaru said before leaving to go down stairs. Inuyasha huffed with aggravation as he sat up from his bed. After he stretched out his arms he got up to head downstairs.

"Good morning you two." Izayoi said with a smile as she placed two plates on the table.

"Good morning mother." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said with a bow.

"You two ready for school?" Izayoi asked her sons with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded as he took a bite out of his egg sandwich with bacon.

"I don't see why we have to go to school mother. It's boring." Inuyasha stated with a huff. Inuyasha took a bite out of his egg sandwich with sausage and bacon. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Now, now Inuyasha. If you want to get somewhere in life then you have to go to school. Everyone has to go until they graduate high school, then it's up to them to continue on to college or not." Izayoi explained. Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess so." Inuyasha pouted. Sesshomaru finished his sandwich and thanked his mother. He went upstairs to go brush his teeth and grab his school bag.

"Dear, the office called me to come help with a few minor things." Inutaishou said as he walked up to his mate. Izayoi turned to her husband with a smile.

"If anyone can fix it, it's you my dearest." She said as she kissed him. Inutaishou smiled lovingly as he kissed her back. Inuyasha looked at his parents and cringed.

"Aw, come on you guys, I'm still in here." Inuyasha whined with disgust. Izayoi and Inutaishou both giggle and look to their son. Inutaishou walks over to his son and rubs his head, messing up his hair.

"Daad." Inuyasha whined as he fixed his hair.

"Come on son, you and your brother need to head off to school. Don't want to miss your first day." Inutaishou said with a smile. Inuyasha simply nodded and got up from the chair to go brush his teeth and get his school bag.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked to a school known as Jewel Elementary School. Sesshomaru was in the sixth grade and Inuyasha was in the forth grade. Once Sesshomaru dropped of Inuyasha to school, he went to his school known as Feudal Intermediate School.

Inuyasha walked down the halls of the school and looked for the room number.

"Let's see here. 1315, 1316, and 1317. Mrs. Kimiko." Inuyasha said to himself as he walked into the classroom.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" A voice calls out in the room. Inuyasha looks up to see his good friend Miroku Hoshi sitting at the back of the room.

"Miroku! What's up!" Inuyasha says as they both gave each other high fives. Miroku gives that little smirk that Inuyasha knows all too well.

"Guess what I just heard." Miroku whispers. Inuyasha sits down at his desk as he listens to Miroku.

"I heard that two new girls moved into town from California, and get this. They're twin sisters!" Miroku said excitedly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You are such a womanizer Miroku." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Miroku knew each other since the first grade and have been the best of friends. Miroku turned out to be a serpent demon with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. He had a green stripe going over each eye.

"Yo mutt face!" Another voice calls out. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl.

"Quit calling me that you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled through clenched fangs. Koga Wolfe, a wolf demon who Miroku and Inuyasha have known since third grade. He had long black hair that was put into a high ponytail and his eyes were sky blue. Koga had joined Inuyasha's group and became friends with them. He teased Inuyasha a lot but in reality he respected the hanyou. Of course he would never tell anybody that.

"Hey guys, what's up?" came another male's voice. Everyone looks up to see a boy with long black wavy hair and red eyes.

"Hey Naraku. How was your summer?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"It went rather well actually. Although I went through summer camp for my training." Naraku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You should've skipped all that to hang out with us. You could've trained some other time." Inuyasha said. Naraku simply chuckled.

"It amazes me how stubborn and lazy you can be sometimes Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha let out. Naraku Muso was a spider demon that Inuyasha and Miroku have known since the second grade. Inuyasha saw that Naraku was being picked on by a group of fox and dragon demons and stood up for Naraku. Ever since then, Naraku has been a part of Inuyasha's group. Now no one dares pick on anybody in Inuyasha's group.

The teacher came in and she sat her bag on her desk. She smiles and begins to speak.

"Alright class take your seats please." She says sweetly. Everyone takes their seats and looks at their teacher.

"Before I introduce myself, I would like for you to meet two new students who just moved in to town." She says as she looks towards the door. She makes a come-hither gesture and two beautiful girls with long raven hair and brown eyes stepped inside the classroom. All eyes were on the girls once they were inside.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's so nice to meet all of you. This is my sister." Kagome gestures to her sister with a smile.

"I'm Kikyo Higurashi, it's a pleasure to be here." She says. One of the students raises their hand and the teacher nods her permission.

"Are you two twins?" The female student asks. Kagome and Kikyo smile.

"Yes." They both answered.

"My sister and I are quarter demons." Kagome stated. At this point Iuyasha looks up to see the two girls.

"How is that possible?" A male student asks. Kagome and Kikyo thought for a minute.

"We think that since daddy is a demon he was able to help mommy create my sister Kagome and I. I look more human than anything because my demon blood is not as strong as my sister's here. That's why she looks more demon than human. Plus my sister and I are mikos as well." Kikyo stated and Kagome nodded. Everyone was really surprised and shocked about what they just heard.

"Then shouldn't your demon blood be purified?" another female student asks. Kagome simply shrugged.

"Daddy says that my sister and I are special. That for some reason our demon blood excepted our miko blood and was never purified. Daddy says that this is the first time that he's ever seen something like this. He says that it's really rare for something like this to actually happen. The only difference is, is that my demon blood is stronger than my miko. Kikyo's miko powers are a bit stronger than mine." Kagome stated. The student's were amazed at what they were hearing.

"Prove it, that you have miko powers." A female student demanded. Everyone watched the two girls. Kagome and Kikyo nodded as they turned to each other and held each other's hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated on their miko powers. Everyone gasped as they saw a purplish/pinkish glow coming from their hands.

Inuyasha watched with awe, these girls sure were special. He watched the girls finish their show and smiled. Miroku tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"What are you thinking Iuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"Nothing you need to worry about Miroku." Inuyasha stated. Miroku raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You like one of them don't you?" Miroku asked with that same smirk. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"How can you say that? They just got here and we don't even know them." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku shrugged with a shake of his head.

"I say it's love at first sight. Maybe..." Miroku looks at Kagome. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow knowing what Miroku could be thinking.

"Do you think I have a chance with Kagome?" Miroku asks Inuyasha with a hand to his chin. Inuyasha growled low in his chest. Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. Naraku and Koga look at Inuyasha as well with concerned looks.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Koga asks. Inuyasha turns to look at Koga after his growls stopped.

"What is it Koga?" Inuyasha asks. Koga looks at Kagome, and then back to Inuyasha.

"Do you think that Kagome might be your future mate?" Koga asks. Inuyasha scoffs at the wolf.

"Quit talking nonsense you mangy wolf. We're too young to be thinking about that right now." Inuyasha huffs as he turns back around.

"Kagome, you will be sitting at that empty seat next to Inuyasha. Kikyo you will be seated at the empty seat in front of Naraku." The teacher said. The two girls nodded and went to their assigned seats. Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I hope that we can be good friends." She says sweetly. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her kindness. He gives a nod and looks back up to the teacher. Kikyo turns around and smiles at Naraku. Naraku looks at Kikyo with wonder.

"I'm Kikyo. I would like to become friends with you if that's okay." She said to Naraku. He stares at the girl with shock. No one has really asked him to become friends with him. Well, Inuyasha asked him if he would like to be friends and join his group, but other than that no one else dared to ask. Naraku smiled at the girl and gave a nod.

"Okay class, my name is Mrs. Kimiko Lynn, but you can call me Mrs. Kimiko." She said with a smile. Kimiko was a beautiful human teacher with long blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She loved teaching demons, half demons and humans alike. She happens to be married to a Dragon Demon Lord known as Kazuto. Her son Ryu was a half dragon demon and loved him very much. Her son was such a sweetheart and reminded her so much of her husband. They were the reason why she loved teaching in the first place.

"Let's start out with roll call." She said with a smile as she picked up her tablet.

"Shiori?"

"Here."

"Thomas?"

"Here."

"Sango?"

"Here." Miroku looked at Sango with an all too knowing smile. He's seen her back in second grade but he's never really gotten to talk to her. This year he was finally going to take that chance and talk to the beautiful girl.

"Daniel?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha is here. Miroku is here. Naraku is here. Kagome is here. Kikyo is here."

"Stacy?"

"Here."

"Jessica?"

"Here."

"Risa?"

"Here."

"Haku?"

"Here."

"Mitchell?"

"Here."

"Holly?"

"Here."

"Riku?"

"Here."

"Soichi?"

"Here"

"Kyle?"

"Here."

"Rose?"

"Here."

"And Violet?"

"Here."

After the teacher took roll and checked off everyone that was here today, she began her lesson of Feudal Japan. Everyone silently read along with the teacher and took notes when it was necessary.

After class was over, it was lunch time. Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Naraku got their lunch boxes and started to head to the lunch room.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Kagome asks Inuyasha. The boys look at each other and Inuyasha smiled.

"Sure, why not." He said to the girls. Kagome and Kikyo smiled and followed the boys to the cafeteria. They all sat down at a red table and began to take out their food from their lunch boxes.

"So.. Kagome, Kikyo.. Where did you girls come from?" Koga asked.

"We moved here from California." Kikyo said.

"What was it like over there?" Naraku asked. Kikyo smiled.

"It was hot in the summer time, but the nights would be cool. Kikyo and I would always sneak off to the beach because it was cooler. It's really beautiful especially during a sunset." Kagome stated.

"So, judging by your ears, I suspect that your father or mother is an Inu demon?" Miroku asked. Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

"Our father is an Inu demon. Mother is the human and miko. Aya is our mother and Hige is our father." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. Aya and Hige are your parents?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked.

"My father was the one who told me about a new family coming from California to come work for him. Well, your father anyway. Father was really impressed with your father's work and wanted to work along side your father. So he asked your father if he would like to work together here in Tokyo." Inuyasha explained. Kikyo and Kagome smiled.

"Our father is a really good architect. He's the one who built the Feudal Museum here in Tokyo." Kagome stated.

"Your father built that big ass Museum!?" Koga asked with excitement. Kikyo and Kagome chuckled.

"Yes of course. Our father also built Shikon High School." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Well what do you know. We'll all end up there someday. I wonder what it's like inside." Miroku said with a smile.

"Father said that he built it to have the best security and to be one of the most top notch high schools' in Tokyo. A school were all living creatures can go and learn about themselves and about their power. It's like a training ground for demons, half demons, and humans alike." Kagome stated.

"Wow, that's amazing." Koga said with a smile. Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"I couldn't help but over hear, but did you say that your father built Shikon High?" A woman with chestnut brown hair and warm golden eyes asks. Her hair was up into a high ponytail and she had hot pink eyeshadow. She had a long black tail that looked like a cat's tail and two black cat ears on the top of her head.

"Mind if I join you guys?" She asks with a smile. Inuyasha gestures to the seat by Kikyo and the woman takes a seat.

"Yes father built Shikon High. Why?" Kikyo asked. The woman looks at Kikyo and Kagome with a smile.

"Well my father Takumi helped out with that project. He helped put in the surveillances and stuff for the school." The woman said with a smile.

"You're Mr. Tanji's daughter?" Kagome asks. The woman smiles.

"Yes. My name is Sango Tanji, a neko demon. Both my parents are neko demons." Sango stated with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sango. I'm Kagome and this is my sister Kikyo." Kagome stated with a smile. Kikyo gave a nod.

"Hello Sango, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Miroku Hoshi. These are my friends Inuyasha Takahashi, Koga Wolfe, and Naraku Muso." Miroku started to say. Sango smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you." She said. 'Oh boy here it comes.' All the boys thought with a glare. Miroku walks up to Kagome and kneels down on one knee while taking both of her hands.

"Would you consider baring my children?" He asked Kagome. Kagome was dumbfounded. Kikyo and Sango went wide eyed. Then Miroku took Kikyo's hands.

"What about you fair maiden? Would you bare my children?" He asked Kikyo. Kagome and Kikyo begin to growl. Then Miroku goes to Sango.

"Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" He asked Sango. All three girls were red in the face and angered by Miroku's womanizing. What angered them more was when Miroku had to stroke each girl's asses. All three girls glared at Miroku and beat him to a pulp.

"You are such a womanizing pervert!" All three yelled at him. Miroku had a nervous grin.

"It's the curse, I swear." He stated.

"It's a curse alright. You and your womanizing is nothing but a curse." Inuyasha stated with a growl. Koga and Naraku nodded in agreement.

"I'm hurt by that statement Inuyasha." Miroku said sarcastically.

"You're such an ass Miroku. When will you ever learn?" Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku just gave a shrug and sat back down.

"What's his problem?" Sango asked with a glare.

"I know. Does he do that with every woman?" Kagome asks.

"Such a disgrace." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha, Koga, and Naraku all shrug.

"If you ask me he has more dick in his personality than he does in his pants ." Sango stated. Everyone stares at her for a minute and bursts out laughing. Miroku just sat there with a dumbfounded face.

"I couldn't agree more Sango." Kagome stated as she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Man, Sango is one feisty neko." Koga whispered to Inuyasha as they both chuckled.

"How was Sango ever able to tell?" Inuyasha whispered back as he chuckled. Miroku gives a glare, then he smirks.

"You are such a pussy." Miroku stated as he crossed his arms. Everyone gasped but Sango. They all looked at her with worried eyes. Sango gave a smirk.

"You are what you eat. I guess that makes you a dick." Sango stated. Everyone oooed at Sango's comeback. Mirkou huffed as he leaned against his hand and grumbled. He knew that he lost the game against Sango.

The rest of the day went on and it was time for everyone to go home. Inuyasha and the guys were headed out the doors when a voice called out.

"Hey, Inuyasha wait up!" Inuyasha turns around and sees Kagome and the other two girls following her running up to him.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted with a smile.

"Where are you guys heading?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the guys and I are going to my house to hang out. Would you like to come too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you guys wanna go to Inuyasha's place?" Kagome asked her sister and now best friend Sango.

"Sure. It'll give us more time to get to know each other." Kikyo said with a smile.

"I'm down with that." Sango stated with a smile.

"We'll have to stop by our place first to ask our parents to see if it's alright." Kikyo stated.

"Well it's Inuyasha's parents. I'm pretty sure our parents will okay it since they know each other. But you're right sis, we should ask first." Kagome stated.

"Well, let's stop by your place then." Inuyasha stated with a smile. Kagome and Kikyo jumped for joy and started heading out the door. The guys followed as the Higurashi sisters and Sango walked together.

Finally they reached the Higurashi manor. It was a big white manor with three windows on each side of the manor. There was a garden bed in the front on both sides and a walkway in the middle heading towards the door. There were two balconies on the third floor, one on each side.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Koga stated. The guys nodded in amazement. They followed the Higurashi sisters to the front door. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom, Dad, we're home." Kagome called out. Aya and Hige stepped from the kitchen with smiles.

"Kagome, Kikyo, welcome home dears." Aya said as she hugged them both.

"Hello mother." Kikyo said with a smile. Hige hugged his daughter and patted their heads.

"How were my girls? Did you have a good first day at school?" Hige asked with a smile. Kagome and Kikyo chuckled and nodded.

"Yes we did daddy." Kagome stated.

"Oh? It seems that you brought some new friends over." Aya said with a smile. Hige stood up to see the four guys and the other girl.

"Actually mother, Inuyasha invited us over to his house to hang out with him and the guys. You know , to get to know each other more." Kagome stated.

"We wanted to stop by here to ask you guys if it was alright." Kikyo said.

"Hmm, what do you think dear?" Aya asked. Hige walks up to the boys to take a good look at them.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, I am Inuyasha Takahashi. These are my friends Miroku Hoshi, Koga Wolf, Naraku Muso, and Sango Tanji. Don't worry about your daughters sir, they'll be perfectly safe." Inuyasha promised with a bow. Hige smiled.

"Well I'll be. So you're Inutaishou and Izayoi's second son Inuyasha. It's so good to finally meet you. I've met your parents but never had the chance to meet you or your brother Sesshomaru." Hige stated. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm guessing that when you met my parents it was about moving your job here right?" Inuyasha asked. Hige smiled and nodded.

"Our butlers Jaken and Myoga were taken care of us while you were in the meeting with my parents." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you Inuyasha." Hige said as he placed a hand on the Inu's shoulder. Hige turned to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Of course you may go girls, but don't be out too late alight?" Hige said.

"Yay!" Kikyo and Kagome hug their father.

"Thanks daddy!" They both said. Aya and Hige chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Now go have fun and be back at a decent time." Hige told them. Both girls nodded as they joined back up with the guys.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, I'll make sure to bring them home around 8." Inuyasha stated. Hige nodded with a smile as he watched his daughters head out the door with their new friends.


	3. Getting To Know You

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Naraku and the girls reached the Takahashi manor. The girls were dumbfounded by the beautiful cream colored building. There were two Inu Demon statues on each side of the walkway that headed to the door. Once they entered the gate, everyone headed down the walkway.

"Wow, talk about our place being amazing? This place is way better." Kagome stated. Kikyo nodded her agreement.

"Let's go through the back." Inuyasha said as he led everyone to the back of the manor. The girls gasped at the beautiful greenhouse and a water fountain in the backyard.

"Oh wow!" Sango stated in excitement. Kagome and Kikyo looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome look how big their pool is!" Kikyo stated in excitement. Kagome turned to see Kikyo at the pool. Kagome rolled her eyes with the shake of her head.

"Leave it to you to find a pool at a new place Kikyo." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Kikyo simply shrugged and headed down the stairs to join up with the rest. Inuyasha opened the back door that led to the living room with wooden floors, white walls, and red borders. There were two black leather couches, one big and one small, in the middle of the floor was a cherry wood table with a glass top. There was a crystalized chandelier hanging in the middle of the living room. There was a 72 inch flat screen on a black oak finish television stand that had two side doors on each side and two drawers, one on each side. Two windows on each side of the living room were covered with red curtains with gold embroidery.

"Wow you have such a nice place here Inuyasha." Kagome stated. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's nothing new to me. Father always gets the best for mother and us." Inuyasha stated.

"Us?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Remember your father mentioned my brother Sesshomaru. He's in the sixth grade, he goes to Feudal Intermediate School." Inuyasha stated.

"Will we get to see your brother?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, after he gets home from his date probably." Inuyasha said as he went into the kitchen. The dining room had a smaller version of the crystalized chandelier in the living room hanging above a black smooth dining table that had a white designer table cloth covering the top. There was a bouquet of flowers in the middle and two red candles on each side.

In the kitchen, the refrigerator was white with a water and ice dispenser, the cabinets were cherry wood, and the flooring was red and white tiles.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"What you got Inu?" Koga asked. Everyone sat at the table.

"We have Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Lemonade, and Orange Juice." Inuyasha stated.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." Miroku stated as Inuyasha gave Miroku his can.

"Coke for me." Koga said.

"Make that two Cokes." Naraku said. Inuyasha got two cans and gave them to Naraku and Koga.

"I'll take Sprite." Sango said.

"Me too." Kikyo said. Inuyasha got two cans of Sprite and gave them to Kikyo and Sango.

"I'll have Orange Juice." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled as he reached up to get two cups from the cabinet and poured some Orange Juice in both cups. He put the carton back into the fridge and shut the door. Inuyasha gave the glass of Orange Juice to Kagome with a smile.

"Thank you." Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded and began to walk to the living room. The guys followed him to the living room while the girls stayed in the kitchen.

"Okay Kagome, spill. You're falling for him." Kikyo stated with a playful smirk.

"What? No, no, no, no. I have no idea what you're talking about sis." Kagome said with a slight blush. Sango and Kikyo chuckled.

"Come on Kagome, it's written on your face. You have a crush on Inuyasha." Sango stated. Kagome looks away.

"Come on you guys, we're too young for that. We're only in the fourth grade." Kagome said.

"And we're not getting any younger." Kikyo stated with a wink. Kagome huffed.

"We can't Kikyo. We only just met them today." Kagome said. Kikyo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And this is our chance to get to know them more. Inuyasha invited us here, so here we are. This is one of those many chances that we can get to hang out with them and become really close." Kikyo stated.

"I say go for it. Kikyo is right, we aren't getting any younger. I mean look at Sesshomaru. He's in the sixth grade and going out with someone." Sango told Kagome.

"Well.. I'll think about it. But right now I think it would be a good idea to wait a few more years before we start dating. We're still in Elementary School for Kami's sake." Kagome stated. Sango and Kikyo sighed with a shrug.

Meanwhile, the boys were having their own conversation about the girls.

"So.. Inuyasha. What are you going to do with Kagome?" Miroku asked with an all too familiar smirk. Koga knocked Miroku on the head leaving a lump.

"What the hell Koga!?" Miroku whined.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you perv. I swear you can be such an ass. I'm surprised that the girls haven't ran off because of you." Koga growled.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well for one you asked all three of them to bear your children. Two, you grabbed their asses. Three, you continue to grope them when they're not looking. Which really pisses me off. I know how you are Miroku but it's still disrespectful to every woman you just so happen to lay your eyes on." Inuyasha growled. Koga, Naraku and Miroku where wide eyed.

"Inuyasha, do you have a crush on Kagome?" Koga asked. Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at Koga.

"I don't know. We're still too young to think about this kind of stuff. I mean we're just starting to get to know each other. I think it's best if we just wait a few more years to really know that. We're still in Elementary School so I'm not worried about it." Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the couch.

Kagome and the girls walk into the living room to join the guys as they all started to watch a detective show. Kagome and Inuyasha were the most interested in the show. A crime happens and the detective cracks the case by stating all the evidence. It gave those two a thrill.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a car door shut and some taking.

"My parents and my brother are home. Looks like you'll be meeting my brother's future mate." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Future mate? You mean he knows already?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha nods.

"Sesshomaru is never wrong about his instincts. When an Inu reaches a certain age, they are able to determine who their future mates are. In Sesshomaru's case, he was able to tell a little earlier than we expected." Inuyasha said.

"Usually it's around the age of thirteen or fourteen." He finished.

His parents and brother stepped into the house to see Inuyasha and his friends.

"I see you made some new friends my dear." Izayoi stated with a smile. Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo walk up to Inuyasha's parents and brother and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." The girls said with a smile.

"Oh please, call us Izayoi and Inutaishou." Izayoi stated cheerfully.

"I see you brought Rin Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and took Rin's hand.

"Everyone, this is Rin Tachibana. She is also an Inu Demon." He said with a smile. Rin had long beautiful silver hair with a hint of blue. Her eyes were sapphire blue and she had a golden sun in the middle of her forehead. She also had three blue vertical stripes on her cheeks.

"Wow. You're very beautiful Rin." Kagome stated. Rin smiled.

"Thank you." Rin said with a bow.

"So, Inuyasha. Mind introducing us to your three new friends here?" Inutaishou asked with a smile. Inuyasha steps up to his father with a smile and nodded.

"Father, these two are the daughters of Aya and Hige Higurashi. This is Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi, their twin quarter demons." Inuyasha introduced the two girls. Inutaishou smiled.

"Ah yes. Hige told me about his two beautiful daughters. I'm so glad to finally meet you girls. It's amazing that you two are quarter demons with miko powers." Inutasihou said as he placed both hands on each of the girls' shoulders. Kagome and Kikyo smiled and bowed.

"It's true sir. The only difference is that I took on the demon features and my miko powers are not as strong. Kikyo has more human features than demon, her miko powers are a bit more stronger than mine." Kagome stated. Kikyo bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Kikyo said.

"Please, just Inutaishou." He told them.

"And this is Sango Tanji. Takumi Tanji, her father, helped Hige Higurashi with the structure of Shikon High." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, it's so nice to meet you Sango. Your father does a really good job with his work with Hige." Inutaishou stated. Sango bowed.

"Thank you so much Inutaishou." Sango said with a smile.

"Hey Rin, do you want to go out to the backyard?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I would love to." Rin said as she and the girls went outside to the pool.

"Let's go to. I don't think it would be a good idea leaving them alone together." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

Izayoi watch as the boys went after the girls and gave a smile.

"You know dear, I haven't seen Inuyasha smile like that for awhile. What do you think?" Izayoi stated. Inutaishou raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, you do have a point. Inuyasha seems more... active. I wonder if it has to do with one of the Higurashi girls." He stated. Izayoi pecked her mate on the cheek.

"It's too early for that though. Remember we thought that we would be waiting till Sesshomaru was a teenager, but now he's dating Rin. He told us that he know's that Rin is his future mate. Who's to say that Inuyasha won't figure it out sooner or later?" Izayi stated.

"Hmm." Inutaishou had a hand to his chin as he watched the guys and girls play a game of tag.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome at the patio. He walks over to her with a smile.

"What are you doing over here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the patio next to Kagome.

"I wanted to talk to you more." Kagome admitted. Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I like you Inuyasha. I know we just met and everything, but it just feels like we've known each other forever. I'm not saying do the whole big couple thing right now, I'm saying that I would like to get to know you better and grow up with you as a friend first." Kagome said with a slight blush. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a surprised look and a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I know what you mean Kagome. I feel the same way. It's best to start out as friends and let it grow from there." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"AHH!" Inuyasha and Kagome heard a loud slap and turned to look at Sango glaring at Miroku with her hand against her chest. Inuyasha sighs.

"Why did I become friends with such an idiotic womanizer who doesn't know how to control his dick?" Inuyasha growls in aggravation.

"Really Miroku!?" Koga stated as he also hit Miroku on the head.

"I'm almost afraid to let Ayame come around you." Koga growled. Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

"Who's Ayame?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ayame Hitomi is the granddaughter of Xavier Din. He's the head of the northern wolf tribe. Supposedly Koga and Ayame are engaged to be married someday. Their families arranged that to combine their wolf tribes." Inuyasha explained. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Wow. In fourth grade and Koga is already engaged? Then you have Miroku over there who is a total hornball. Your brother Sesshomaru has Rin who turns out to be his future mate." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha chukled.

"I know it all seems too fast Kagome. I feel like everyone here is just ready to grow up, but not me. I'm willing to enjoy life as much as I can before anything happens." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded her agreement.

"I couldn't agree more Inuyasha." Kagome stated with a smile. Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome and she took it. They both stood up and went to play with the rest of their friends before they were called inside for dinner later on.

After dinner was done, Inuyasha had both Kikyo and Kagome get ready to leave. Naraku comes up to Inuyasha.

"You don't mind if I come with you guys do you? I would like to spend a little more tie with Kikyo." Naraku stated. Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Goodbye Izayoi, goodbye Inutaishou." Kagome and Kikyo said as they gave them each a hug.

"Goodbye dears, I hope you guys had fun." Izayoi said with a smile.

"We had a great time." Kagome stated.

"Thank you for having us." Kikyo said. Kikyou and Kagome got their shoes on and headed out the front door. Inuyasha and Naraku followed after the girls as they shut the door behind them.

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and Naraku walked next to Kikyo.

"Thank you for inviting us Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Inuyasha stated with a smile.

"I hope we get to build on this friendship." Kagome said.

"I agree with you sis. I had a lot of fun to. I think we learned a lot today. Now we have more chances to get to learn more." Kikyo stated with a smile.

"Well we plan on fulfilling your wishes." Naraku stated. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"You know, this is the start of beautiful friendship." Kagome said as Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kikyo agreed. Inuyasha and Naraku took the girls home and bowed to Hige Higurashi.

"Did you girls have fun?" Hige asked with a smile as he gave them both hugs.

"Yes daddy. We learned a lot about them while we were there." Kagome said.

"We even got to meet Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Inutaishou." Kikyo stated with a smile. Hige chuckled.

"Wow that's something right? Inutaishou was the one who gave me the job here." Hige stated.

"We know daddy." Kagome stated with a smile. Hige chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright you two, time for you to get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." Hige stated as he went into his office for a few more fixing on his project.

"Alright daddy!" They both said as the girls went upstairs to gather their things and get ready for bed.


	4. Moonlight Festival

**Hey guys, so I made some changes to Kagome and Kikyo. They are both quarter demons; the only difference is, is that Kagome's demon blood is stronger so she has demon features. Kikyo on the other hand has more human features than demon and her miko powers are a bit more stronger than Kagome's.**

A few weeks have passed since Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Naraku have been friends with Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and now Ayame. Ayame had transferred from Heights Elementary School to be at Jewels Elementary School with Koga. Everyone was becoming really close and always went to hang out together. Tonight was going to be a special night though, considering that tonight was the Moonlight Festival.

Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she and the girls would like to come to the Moonlight Festival with him and the boys. Kagome and Kikyo asked their parents to see if it was okay to go with them and approved. Kagome and Kikyo were in Kikyo's room doing each other's hair and makeup. It wasn't much, just lip gloss and eyeshadow. Kikyo had on a peach colored lip gloss with sparkles and light brown eyeshadow. Kagome had on a cherry flavored lip gloss and light purple eyeshadow. Kikyo's hair was tied in a low ponytail with two strands put into hoops on each side. She wore a light blue haori with pink roses and a pink obi tied into a bow at the back. Kagome had her hair up into a bun with a few strands curling down and a clip with two purple beaded strands that hung from the clip. She wore a purple haori with cherry blossoms and a light blue obi tied into a bow in the back.

"Kagome! Kikyo! You girls ready?" Aya called out from downstairs.

"Almost mom!" Kikyo called out as she sprayed a little bit of Pink perfume on her and Kagome went with a lavender and vanilla perfume. The girls headed downstairs to meet with their parents.

"Oh! You girls look so beautiful." Aya said with a gleeful smile. Aya had her hair in a half ponytail and wore a green haori with koi fish and a light pink obi tied into a bow at the back. Hige came up wearing a black haori with a sun at the back and the moon in the front, his sleeves had a yin and yang symbol at the ends, and his dark blue obi was tied to the front.

"Your mother is right. You two look very beautiful." Hige said as he kneeled down at their eye level with a smile.

"Kikyo, did you and your sister use perfume and makeup?" He asked Kikyo with a raised eyebrow. Kikyo and Kagome nodded shyly.

"There's no need to be shy girls. I know what's going on." Hige told them. Kikyo and Kagome look up at their father.

"You do?" Kagome asks. Both Aya and Hige nod with smiles on their faces.

"It's okay to have crushes girls, but you're both not ready for dates." Hige told them. Kikyo tilted her head as did Kagome.

"Doesn't this count as a date though daddy? Inuyasha did ask Kagome to come to the Festival." Kikyo said. Kagome blushed.

"Well he asked if me, you, and the other girls would like to go with him and the boys. Our parents will be with us, so it's not really a date-date." Kagome explained. Aya and Hige chuckled.

"You two are still young. Enjoy it while you still can okay." Aya told them with a smile.

 **Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha was brushing his teeth after Sesshomaru came out. Sesshomaru went to get his white haori with red and gold embroidery and a purple obi tied in the front. Sesshomaru let his long silver hair flow down his back.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! You guys ready?" Izayoi called out from downstairs. Inuyasha poked his head out of the bathroom to look at his brother.

"Almost! I still need to get dressed." Inuyasha called back to his mother.

"Alright dear." Izayoi said. After Inuyasha brushed his teeth, he went to his room to get dressed. He put on his red haori with a black obi tied to the front. He had put up his silver hair into a high ponytail like his father. He was heading downstairs when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha called out as he ran up to the door to open it.

"Yo, Inu! Ready for tonight?" Miroku said with a smile. Koga and Naraku followed after Miroku as Inuyasha let his friends inside. Koga wore a brown haori with a black obi tied to the front and black stitching of a wolf howling in the back, Miroku wore a purple haori with a blue obi tied to the front, and Naraku wore a black haori with fireflies and a white obi tied to the front.

"Well, now we just have to wait on the girls." Koga said as he sat on the couch with his hands behind his head. Just when he said this the doorbell sounded again. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome, Kikyo and the other three girls with Hige and Aya.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, how are you guys this evening?" Inuyasha asked with a bow. Aya and Hige gave a smile as Inuyasha let them in.

"Please just call us Aya and Hige." Aya said with a smile. Hige patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and made a come-hither motion for him to follow. Inuyasha tilted his head and complied. Hige and Inuyasha went to the backyard to talk for a bit.

"So Inuyasha. How do you feel about Kagome?" Hige asked. Inuyasha blushed as he sat down.

"I..." He began to say but then he paused. How did he feel about her? He's only known her for a few weeks so far. Their friendship has been growing by the day.

"To be honest Hige, I'm not so sure right now. I mean I know I like her, but I know that it's still too early to think about it. Kagome and I have talked about this and decided it was best to start out as friends and let it grow from there." Inuyasha explained. Hige nodded.

"When that day comes, promise to take care of my daughter. She needs someone like you in her life to protect her." Hige looked at Inuyasha with a stern look. Inuyasha tilted his head. 'Protect her from what?' He thought to himself and nodded firmly with a stern look as well. They both got up and headed inside the manor to see Kagome run up to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Where were you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Hige smiled and went to join his mate and the Takahashi's.

"Your father wanted to talk to me about a few things, that's all." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay. So are you excited about the festival tonight?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha nodded.

"You look beautiful Kagome, but you really didn't need to put makeup on." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome shrugged.

"Kikyo insisted on it. Once she has her mind set on something, there's no stopping her." Kagome explained with a roll of her eyes.

"I heard that." Kikyo said from the living room.

"I know, it was meant for you to hear." Kagome said with a huff.

"Come on, admit it. I made you look fabo." Kikyo said with a smile and a wink.

"Okay one, never talk like that. It's weird. Two, yes I love it." Kagome said to her sister. Kikyo chuckled. Inuyasha chuckled when the two sisters went back and forth.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Izayoi asked. She wore a pink haori with pinwheels and fireflies with a red obi tied into a bow at the back. Her beautiful jet black hair flowed down her back. Inutaishou walked up to his mate with a hand around her waist with a smile. He wore a white haori with blue and gold embroidery and a red obi tied at the front. His long silver hair was put into a high ponytail.

"Hai!" The kids called out. The Takahashi's and the Higurashi's smiled as they led the children out the door and started their way to the Moonlight Festival.

* * *

Everyone had made it to the Moonlight Festival and were enjoying the different stations.

"Let's go over there to the ball toss Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand.

"H-Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as she dragged him with her. Everyone laughed watching the two heading to the ball toss station. When Kagome reached the station, she was looking at the different prizes until she saw a big white dog with amber gold eyes. She smiled and told Inuyasha that she wanted that one. Inuyasha looked at the dog and smirked. 'No wonder.' He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"What do I need to do to win that one?" Inuyasha asked the attendant as he pointed to the dog.

"You'll have to knock five bottles stacked in a single throw. Three stacked bottles gets you the smaller prizes." Said the woman. Inuyasha paid the woman with the money his parents gave him. 'There's no way in hell I'm going to lose. I'll win what Kagome wants.' Inuyasha smirked as the lady gave him three throwing balls. He gave the two balls to Kagome. She tilted her head.

"I don't need them." He told her with a wink. Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha get ready to throw the ball. Inuyasha looked at the five stacked bottles and held the ball in his hand.

"You can do it Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha smirked as he threw the ball and hit all five bottles.

"YAY! You did it!" Kagome cheered as she hugged him. The lady handed the dog to Inuyasha and he gave it to Kagome with a smile.

"Of course I did." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Kagome smiled as she hugged her prize. Then she did something unexpected to Inuyasha that it caught him off guard. Kagome went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She told him before she walked off to join her friends. Inuyasha's face was red as he touched his cheek. Once he shook off the shock, he followed after her to join their friends.

"I think Kagome likes Inuyasha." Aya said as she saw her daughter kiss Inuyasha's cheek. Izayoi nodded her agreement.

"Inuyasha told me that he and Kagome have talked and decided to grow as friends for now." Hige said as he took a drink of his hot cocoa.

"I think it will be good for the both of them. All of them even, they're all growing as friends and I think that their friendship will turn into something more one day." Izayoi said with a smile as she took a bite of her cherry cheesecake.

"I couldn't agree more dearest." Inutaishou said as he wrapped his arms around his mates neck from behind.

All of the kids were playing at different stations and the boys were winning prizes for the girls. Naraku won Kikyo a ruby necklace and a teddy bear holding a heart. Miroku won Sango a black cat with green eyes and a perfume set that she really wanted. Koga won Ayame a grey wolf with blue eyes and an Iris necklace that matched the Iris in her beautiful red hair. Inuyasha won Kagome the white dog with amber gold eyes and a sapphire necklace that was shaped like a heart. Sesshomaru won Rin a beautiful orange haroi with peach blossoms and a peach colored obi. He also won her a makeup kit that she really wanted.

All the girls were having so much fun with the boys, and for once Miroku wasn't being a womanizing pervert which amazed everyone.

"Hey! I'm not all that bad am I?" Miroku asked with his hands up. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Seriously man? You do it almost all the time." Koga stated.

"You know that you would be dead by now if you tried those moves on Rin." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement with a glare.

"I wouldn't do that to you or your brother Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a glare. Even Naraku and Koga glared at Miroku.

"What!?" Miroku asked.

"Dude, you asked Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome to bare your children while stroking their asses. Seriously, you forgot about that!?" Naraku growled.

"Hey in my defense they were beautiful women that I was willing to ask. Even if it meant getting myself killed. I mean I'll ask Rin to if you want me to." Miroku said with a smirk. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." They both said to him. Miroku backed away some only to bump into Kagome. Kagome froze up as she felt his hand on her bottom.

"Dammit Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she beat him to a pulp. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the front of his haori and growled in his face.

"What did I just say Miroku!? Keep your hands off!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku had a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry alright." Miroku said. Inuyasha dropped him on the ground and took Kagome's hand in his.

"You know Miroku, I'm really surprised none of the girls have ran off because of you. Don't get me wrong, you're a really good friend but this womanizing needs to stop. Otherwise you'll just be getting into more trouble. I'm only trying to keep you in line." Inuyasha explained. Sango looked at Miroku with a glare. Miroku epped, because next to Inuyasha, Sango was also scary when she was pissed off.

Miroku stood up and stared at Inuyasha. He gave a sigh as he dusted himself off.

"You're right Inuyasha. I'm really sorry Kagome." Miroku said.

"You're forgiven Miroku. I just don't want to see Sango get hurt because of your stupidity. If you like her, then stop all the bullshit." Kagome growled. Even for fourth graders, they were really smart for their age. They all talked big but they always have to be careful around their parents.

"Kagome is right Miroku. Cut the crap and stop being such a womanizing pervert. That's such a dick move." Kikyo stated with her hands on her hips.

"Blame it all on the curse all you want, but no woman is going to date you if you act like you do." Koga stated with his arms crossed.

"Can we just get back to having fun?" Ayame asked with a pout. Everyone nodded as they all went back to playing games. Afterwards they all decided to meet up at a cotton candy store.

"What can I get you children?" An elder man with a kind voice asked.

"The girls will have pink and us boys will have blue." Inuyasha said. The elder man nodded as he gave five pinks and five blues. Sesshomaru paid for the cotton candy for everyone. Once the cotton candy was paid for, everyone began to eat them. They would share with each other as they walked together.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaishou called out.

"Kagome!" Hige called out. Inuyasha and Kagome twitched their ears and turned to see their parents behind them. Everyone followed Inuyasha and Kagome to their parents and sat down while eating their cotton candy.

"We didn't want you guys to miss the fireworks." Hige said with a smile. Kagome nodded as they all waited for the firework show. Once the first firework was shot, everyone was now looking up to the night sky as beautiful different colors shot into the air.

"This was the best day ever!" Kagome stated in excitement. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her with a protectiveness that he never felt before. Ever since that talk with Hige, Inuyasha started to worry about Kagome. 'I promised to protect her, and I will keep this promise.' Inuyasha vowed to himself.


	5. Onigumo's Plot

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I had a lot of things going on this week with work and school, plus my birthday was the 21st. It's been quite the busy week for me. Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, I just own the plot of this story.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, and future sexual content.**

It's been three months since the Inugang have been friends. They always hung out together anytime they could; whether it was to play together or study together, they would always do things together to get to know each other more and become closer. Today the boys were at the Higurashi's place along with the three other girls playing in the backyard.

The backyard had a shrine to the right and a tree known as The Goshinboku right in the middle. There was also a well house that had flowerbeds on each side. Inuyasha, the other boys, and the three girls looked up to the tree with amazement. They have never seen a tree so big before.

"Hey Kagome, Kikyo. What's the deal with this tree?" Ayame asked. Kikyo and Kagome walked up to their friends with smiles.

"This tree is no ordinary tree Ayame. It's been living for the past 500 years." Kikyo told them. Everyone stared at the girls.

"It's THAT old!?" Koga asked with shock. Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

"It's a very special tree known as The Goshinboku or Tree of Ages. This tree has seen countless wars and famine throughout history. Even so, it still kept it's beauty." Kagome stated. Everyone looked back up to the tree with interest.

"Is there a story behind this tree?" Rin asked. Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

"It's a long story that our father told us. I mean he lived through it before he met mother." Kikyo stated.

"Really?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Remember, demons and half-demons can live for centuries because their life span is a whole lot different than humans. Also, when a human is mated to a demon or half-demon, their life span is equal to their mates." Kagome explained. Everyone nodded as they listened to Kikyo and Kagome talk about the tree.

"Whenever Kagome and I would feel sad about something, we would always come and sit underneath this tree. We would always feel comforted and able to think clearly as to why we were sad to begin with. This tree has great power and always helps us feel safe. We all come to this tree for comfort, and to share our thoughts. In the end, we are always smiling and have a warm feeling that flows through us from the tree. It's very special to all of us." Kikyo stated as she placed her hand on the bark of the tree.

"500 years ago, there was a war that happened not too far from this tree. It was a war between humans and demons. Demons wanted to destroy the human race because they believed that humans were useless and weak. Plus at the time, Demons hated the thought of living with humans. There was one human that led the humans into battle, she's an ancestor of ours known as Midoriko. Midorkio was a Miko Warrior Priestess who protected the human race. She was so kind-hearted and very brave to take on so many demons at once. Her miko powers were that strong." Kagome stated.

"Many demons have fallen by the Priestess's hands and countless more wanted revenge. Midoriko was the one who created the Shikon No Tama. Once the demons have learned of this, they declared war against humans. Midoriko wasn't going to allow the human race to die without a fight, so she gathered the strongest warriors she knew. Many humans and demons had fallen during the war, in the end Midoriko lost her life. With her last bit of strength, Midoriko casted the Shikon No Tama from her body and it's been gone ever since. So no one knows where it is or if it still exists." Kikyo stated.

"Wow, that's some story." Koga said.

"All that for some jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've heard about this story. The Shikon No Tama was a jewel that contained power to grant any wish of the beholder. If in the wrong hands, the jewel would be tainted by evil, chaos and destruction would commence. If in the right hands, the jewel would be purified and if the correct wish was made, the jewel would be destroyed." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's pretty much how it works. But no one knows if it still exists anymore." Kagome said.

"I heard that there maybe another war between humans and demons because a lot of the demons around here hate the human life. There have been several murders here in Tokyo lately and no one knows who's doing it." Miroku stated.

"I heard that too. The bodies would be at the scene of the crime and blood spilled everywhere, but there would be no signs of evidence being left behind." Ayame said with a hand to her chin.

"That's because we have a bunch of human cops on the case. They won't be able to get a whiff of anything, nor spot the tiniest bit of evidence that us demons and half-demons can find. If the cops could trust us more, then we can help them protect Tokyo." Inuyasha huffed with a cross of his arms.

"I know father is doing his best to make Tokyo a perfect place for all living creatures to live." Sesshomaru stated.

"Our father is doing undercover work without the knowledge of the police. Right now he has suspicion of a corporation known as Kitto Corporation." Kikyo said.

"Isn't that owned by the millionaire Onigumo Kitto?" Miroku asked Kagome and Kikyo nodded.

"We only seen him once, and that was when he came over to talk to father about profits and a few other things. Kikyo and I don't trust him, we think that he's up to no good." Kagome stated. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"We think that Onigumo is jealous that your father's corporation is making a whole lot more money than his. We think that he's going to take down your father's corporation." Kagome said with a serious tone. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, then back at Kagome.

"Our father can handle anything that gets in his way. There's no way that he would let some weak and pathetic human take him down." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Onigumo is actually a dragon demon with great power. Father said that it's been too long since he felt such power emanate from a demon. He said that it's been 500 years since he felt intimidated by a very powerful demonic aura. So something is up." Kikyo explained.

* * *

At the Kitto Corporation a man known as Onigumo was looking out his office window with his hands behind his back. He had a deep and dark look in his violet eyes.

"The time has come Inutaishou. Soon you will fall and I will overthrow your corporation." Onigumo stated with a wicked smile. Onigumo had short jet black hair and dragon horns on top of his head. He had a red flame like marking on each side of his cheeks and also his shoulders down to his forearms. He wore a red business suit with a black tie, pants and shoes. His shirt was a red button down shirt with a pocket on the right.

Onigumo watched the pathetic humans running around getting to work, school, or going out. He simply hated human life and wanted to get rid of them once and for all. He had followers that were on his side and waited for his command. Onigumo gave a wicked smile.

"Those pathetic cops will never find any evidence. My followers tend to leave no evidence behind, except the bodies of those mortals. It's amusing to watch them all fear for their lives. Soon I will create a paradise for all demons; except the ones who accept human life and create those filthy half-breeds. The thought of mating with a human disgusts me." Onigumo glared. A knock came through the door, breaking Onigumo's train of thought.

"Enter." He said with a serious tone. The door opened revealing a panther demon known as Bree, she was Onigumo's secretary. She had long caramel like hair that reached just above her bottom, two green jagged stripes on each cheek, ruby red lips, and silver like eyes. Bree stepped into the room with some files of paperwork in her hands.

"Master Onigumo, I have the paperwork that you wanted me to complete." Bree told him. Onigumo turned to look at Bree with a smile.

"Ah yes. Just lay them on my desk Bree, thank you for all your hard work." Onigumo stated with a nod. Bree bowed to him after she placed the files on his desk. Just when she stepped out of the room, Onigumo spoke.

"Bree, would you come back in here for a minute?" Onigumo asked. Bree turned around and walked back inside the room.

"Yes master Onigumo?" She asked. Onigumo turned around and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek with a wicked smile.

"I have another assignment for you my dear." Onigumo stated. Bree had an evil glint in her eyes as she smiled wickedly.

"Who's my next victim?" She asked. Onigumo chuckled darkly as he caressed her long caramel hair.

"I need you to get rid of Inutaishou and Izayoi Takahashi. I will send Naomi, Xavier, and Mason with you to take care of them." Onigumo stated. Bree nodded with a wicked smile.

 ****WARNING LEMON****

"I shall not fail you my Lord." Bree said as she looked up at Onigumo. He smirked and leaned in close to her lips.

"I know you won't my dear." He whispered, his breath caressing her lips. Onigumo kissed her deeply with such lust, causing Bree to growl deeply with pleasure. Onigumo pushed Bree against the wall pressing his body up against her as he kissed her neck. Bree felt the intensity within each kiss. Onigumo grabbed her hands as he pinned them back over her head, kissing her down to her chest.

"Onigumo." Bree whispered. Onigumo smirked, his eyes full of hunger. He nibbled on her ear seductively.

"That's right bitch, you are mine." Onigumo growled in her ear. Bree shivered from pleasure as she felt Onigumo unbutton her shirt. Onigumo started rubbing the buds of her breasts causing Bree to moan her pleasure. He stopped for a bit to finish undressing her causing her to pout. Onigumo chuckled.

"Don't tease me master." Bree whined seductively, batting those beautiful silver eyes. Onigumo began to rub one breast as he began rubbing the bud of the other breast. Bree trembled as she gasped lightly. Onigumo allowed Bree to undress him, both completely nude. One of Onigumo's hands slowly stroked down her belly, reaching her womanhood. He lightly began to rub the bud as he watched Bree tremble with pleasure.

"Oh! Onigumo!" She moaned her excitement. Onigumo had a good whiff of her arousal and wanted more. He went inside her using two fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Ah! Onigumo, faster!" Bree moaned more. Onigumo pumped his fingers faster inside of her causing her to yelp in pleasure. She had to bite back a scream that reached her throat. Then Onigumo took Bree and forced her on all fours as he positioned himself behind her. He leaned in close to her ear with a wicked smile and lust in his eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight." He told her as he licked her ear. Bree trembled with excitement as she felt her heart pound against her chest. Onigumo took ahold of her waist and inserted his manhood inside her. Bree growled deep in her throat as he began pumping in and out of her. Onigumo growled back against her neck that caused her to whimper into submission. He picked up the pace hearing her whimpers and cries getting louder.

"That's it wench. Moan for me, scream for me." He growled to her. Bree screamed her pleasure to him asking for more.

"Yes Onigumo! Yes!" Bree screamed out as he went harder and faster.

"Be my mate Bree." Onigumo demanded.

"Yes Onigumo!" Bree complied. Onigumo felt himself and Bree climax, and at this point he bit down on her shoulder. Bree moaned her pleasure as she felt them climax and the puncture that he gave on her shoulder. When Onigumo released her, a black design shaped like a dragon appeared on her shoulder with flame like wings and black kanji letters that read Onigumo. When Bree bit Onigumo, his mark was in the shape of a panther with silver outlining and green kanji letters that read Bree.

"Good girl Bree. I am glad to have such a ravishing demoness by my side. We shall rule Tokyo together." He told her with the tilt of her chin.

 ****END OF LEMON****

When Onigumo and Bree were dressed, they talked about the plans of taking down Takahashi Corporation and taking down Inutaishou and Izayoi.

"So I will get Naomi, Xavier, and Mason to meet you in the conference room. Once they show up, you need to tell them the plan and go forth." Onigumo stated. Bree bowed down her understanding.

"Of course my mate. I will not fail you Onigumo. We shall destroy Inutaishou and Izayoi." Bree said with a wicked smile. Onigumo nodded with a wicked smile of his own. Bree walked away from the room going to the conference room where she would wait for her group. Onigumo took another look out the window and began to chuckle darkly.

"Tokyo will be mine! Hell awaits you and your mate Inutaishou! This war has only just begun!" He laughed manically.


	6. Bree Takes Action

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try and make this story a little bit longer than Band Wars, but if you ask me, I don't think I can top that story :) I was really proud of Band Wars, don't get me wrong I'm proud of my other stories as well. I really hope to do just as well on this one as my other stories. Now without further ado, let's read on! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character's, all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. What I do own is the plot of this story and my OC characters :)**

 **Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

Bree was in the conference room waiting for her three companions Naomi, Xavier, and Mason. After the discussion she had with Onigumo, she was thrilled with excitement for this particular assignment. Inutaishou had killed her parents during war three years ago. He was the one demon that helped humans survive and wanted demons and humans to live together. All because he had a human mate. Onigumo had took her in and gave her hope for the future of the demon race, now she was his mate. She had fell for Onigumo since the day he saved her from demon prison that humans use to lock away demons. She was never able to escape when she was caught the first time for slaughtering a few humans. The police had captured her using sacred sutras and numbing her body to where she couldn't move. A few days in prison, there was an explosion that had all the cops wiled up to even keep an eye on her. A man appeared from the smoke in front of her and asked if she wished to be saved. Bree complied as the demon man broke her cell and held out his hand to her. The moment she took his hand, she knew that her life would change forever.

A knock on the door broke Bree out of her memories.

"Enter." She said as she sat at the edge of the conference table. The door opened revealing a wolf demon known as Xavier Caine. He had long cyan hair that reached the middle of his back and a black tattoo on his left arm that resembled his wolf tribe. His eyes were emerald green and his muscles were broad. Bree could see his muscles ripple whenever he moved or took a breath. He wore a white button down shirt with a dark blue vest and blue tie, black pants and shoes.

A woman followed after Xavier. This woman was another panther demon known as Naomi Taki. She had violet looking hair that was put up into a high ponytail, deep purple eyes, and ruby red lips. She had a pink and blue pinstripe tattoo that rounded her left eye and came to a small spiral with three small dots. She wore a burgundy colored dress that went just above her knees and a gold belt that wrapped around her waist and black low heel shoes.

Lastly, a man followed in after Naomi, closing the door after him. This man was a serpent demon known as Mason Taichi. He had short red hair that reached the nape of his neck and pale gold eyes. His muscles rippled through his shirt as he moved in. He was strong, but not as strong as Xavier. He had two piercings on his left ear and red kanji letters on his right shoulder that read 'Killer Demons'. He wore a red button down shirt with a black jacket and black tie, black pants and black shoes.

Bree smiled and nodded her welcome as she stood in front of them.

"Xavier, Naomi, Mason. You were called down here to help out with a particular assignment that our boss has discussed with me. This assignment might be a little tricky but I have complete faith in you three." Bree spoke out. Mason crossed his arms and legs as he leaned against the wall.

"Who does he want us to kill this time Bree? More humans I presume?" Mason asked with a cocky smile. Bree turned to look at Mason with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Even better." She said darkly.

"What can be better than slaughtering a few humans?" Xavier asked as he leaned back against a wall with his hands behind his head. Bree chuckled.

"The death of Inutaishou and Izayoi Takahashi." Bree growled darkly. Everyone's eyes glowed red and growls were heard.

"So our boss has finally gave us the command to kill those vermin. It's about damn time he gave us something interesting." Mason scoffed.

"Taking those two down will not be easy, but it's doable." Xavier stated.

"What's the plan Bree?" Naomi asked. Bree looked out the window with her hands behind her back as she thought.

"We are going to have to take down his bitch of a mate first. Once he learns of her death he will transform. At this point we will all transform as well overpowering him in numbers and in strength." Bree stated.

"Isn't Inutaishou the strongest of all of us?" Naomi asked. Bree snapped her head to glare at Naomi with a growl.

"Inutaishou has let down his guard trying to protect Tokyo and his bitch. Take down the bitch, you take down his reason for living. He will be on a rampage, which is clearly going to be an easy kill for us. He won't even know what to do with himself once he finds out his bitch was murdered." Bree stated with an evil smile. Everyone stared at her and nodded their agreement.

"So it's settled. Today we will take action and get rid of Inutaishou and Izaoyi." Bree stated as she began to walk toward the door and open it. Xavier and Mason left to head out on their mission. Naomi looked at Bree with a raised eyebrow.

"You mated our boss didn't you Bree?" Naomi asked. Bree nodded with a shrug.

"He asked me to mate with him and I complied. He was very dominating." Bree said as she went out the door. Naomi shook her head with the roll of her eyes as she followed closing the door behind her.

* * *

The girls were at Inuyasha's place as they were working on their homework together. Izayoi was in the greenhouse working on her beautiful flowers, and Inutaishou was in his office on a conference call with his job.

"Inuyasha, can you help me with this problem?" Kagome asked with a pout. She was having trouble with a math problem that she didn't understand. Inuyasha smiled as he leaned in close to look at the problem.

"Let's see here. (x+5)(x-3). Well first off you need to put these two in FOIL. Our teacher taught us how to use this method remember?" He explained as he drew the box into four squares. He put x+5 on the top and x-3 on the side.

"Like this Kagome." He told her as she looked at how he set the problem up.

"Oh okay, I think I understand now." Kagome said as she began to work on the problem.

"Remember FOIL means First, Outer, Inner, Last." He told her. Kagome nodded as she began to work the problem.

"Like this Inuyasha?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked at her problem and shook his head.

"No you have it backwards." He told her. Kagome frowned and groaned. Inuyasha chuckled as he showed her how to solve it.

"First you multiply these two x's which gives you x^2. Then multiply x and -3 together which gives you -3x. Third we multiply 5 and the x which gives you 5x. Now look here." Inuyasha circled the two numbers -3x and 5x.

"You combine these two, meaning 5-3 which is 2x. Then you multiply -3 by 5 which is -15. Now you can put your equation together, squared goes first. So your answer will be x^2+2x-15." Inuyasha explained. Kagome gasped.

"Ohh, now I get it! Thank you Inuyasha!" She said as she gave him a hug. Inuyasha chuckled at her excitement. Everyone was watching them with silent whispers of the two being the perfect future couple.

Once everyone was done, they all went to Inuyasha's bedroom and began playing a sword fighting video game. Everyone was cheering each other on and giving compliments to each other. When it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's turn, they were perfectly matched. When they had a sudden death round, Inuyasha had won. Sesshomaru gave his brother a pat on the back, giving his brother a well deserved nod.

CRASH

Inuyasha and the gang had heard a loud crash coming from the backyard and all ran downstairs.

"Mother!?" Inuyasha called out but there was no answer. Everyone headed to the greenhouse and saw a massive destruction. Pots were broken and flowers were crushed all over the place, windows were broken and there was a giant hole at the back of the greenhouse. Everyone slowly started to look around to see if Izayoi was still inside. Inuyasha smelled the blood of his mother coming out of the greenhouse. He ran out as the others followed to see a man in black holding his now dead mother.

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha shouted seeing the blood dripping from her chest down her limp arm. Everyone gasped seeing the dead woman in the mysterious man's arms and all growled.

"Now that your bitch of mate is dead, what will you do Inutaishou?" The man in black sneered darkly. Inuyasha was trembling in anger, seeing his dead mother in the arms of her murderer.

"Take your damn hands off of my mother!" Inuyasha growled demonically. Everyone saw his eyes go red with teal irises, purple jagged stripes on his cheeks, his claws and fangs grew a bit longer and sharper. They all realized that Inuyasha's demon blood took over as he saw his mother in another man's arms, that she lay dead in his arms.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered with her hands to her chest.

"No can do you little runt. Your mother is leverage for us to get your father." The man had said.

"Once your father is gone, our boss will be handling things from now on." Said a strange woman in red

"Izayoi and Inutaishou have been a thorn in our sides for the longest time now. Now things will be different." Another woman said who wore deep purple.

"They will join each other in the depths of Hell. Now we just have to kill Inutaishou." Said another man who wore dark blue. Their faces were concealed, so know one knew who they were.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Sesshomaru growled demonically as well as his eyes went red as well.

Meanwhile in the office Inutaishou was still on the phone with a co-worker.

"Yes, I need them to stop by my office to drop off the paper work. I want it on my desk by tomorrow, you understand?" Inutaishou asked. Then he heard the commotion outside from his two sons. He felt the aura's in both of his sons and didn't seem pleased one bit.

"Hey, I'll have to let you go. You can take things from there. Do exactly what I told you." Inutaishou said as he hung up and rushed to the backyard.

"Boys what's going..." He began to say until a scent of his mate's blood filled his nose. Inutaishou looked up to see his mate limped over in another mans' arms. He saw the blood from her chest dripping down her limp arm.

"Izayoi..." He whispered. His body was trembling as his hands balled up into fists.

"You will take your damn hands off of my mate and you will get the fuck away from my family." Inutaishou threatened with clenched fangs, trying to stay in control of himself. The mysterious people laughed evilly. The man holding Izayoi brought her close to his face.

"She was such a good human too. I loved hearing her beg for mercy." The man said with malice in his tone. That's when Inutaishou snapped. His eyes glowed red and he transformed into his demon form.

 **"You good for nothing cowards!"** Inutaishou growled as he attacked the four people. Mason had dropped Izayoi when Inutaishou came after them. Inuyasha went to his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Mother! Mother!" He shouted trying to wake her. He was still in his demon form but, his human half wanted to go to his mother first. The demon half of him understood that but still wanted to rip the man's throat for killing his mother.

"Inuyasha, let's get your mother somewhere safe." Kagome stated with a soft voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha simply looked at her and nodded. Even though his mother was dead, right there in front of him, the least he could do was get her out of the way of his father's rampage.

Once Inuyasha's mother was inside with the help of his friends and brother, they all went back outside to see two black panthers, a serpent, and a wolf demon. All were just as big as Inutaishou and fighting him off.

 **"Damn you, you bastards! I bet you are the ones killing off the human race!"** Inutaishou growled. He had blood dripping from his body from where the two panther demons had bit him, and scratch marks from where the wolf demon had clawed him. The serpent demon had it's body wrapped around the Inu-Yokai squeezing him in a tight squeeze.

 **"So what if we are. It's not like you are going to do something about it. With the shape you're in, I say you don't have much longer to live."** The serpent demon hissed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as the demons pierced through Inutaishou's body and the serpent brought out the heart of Inutaishou and dropping his now dead body.

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled out in anger. Everyone saw Izayoi and Inutaishou killed in front of them. The two brothers trembled in anger and fear. Sesshomaru transformed into his demon form and Inuyasha's demon blood took over.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out with a worried look.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome called out to him.

 **"You fucking pieces of shit! We will avenge our parents!"** Sesshomaru growled.

 **"Filthy vermin!"** Inuyasha growled as he started to slash at the other demons and Sesshomaru chomped on the serpent demon. Kagome and Kikyo were worried about the two Inu brothers getting themselves killed, so they helped out with their miko powers. Kagome and Kikyo both grabbed a bow and some arrows and began to concentrate on their miko powers.

"GO!" The Higurashi sisters shouted as they released their sacred arrows. The arrows had pierced through the serpent demon, killing him in the process. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked back to the girls with surprise. Kagome and Rin ran up to the Inu brothers looking at them with sadness and fear for their lives.

 **"Damn you brats! You stay out of our way!** **"** Said one of the panther demons as she shot out an energy ball from her mouth. The other panther demon shot a lightning ball from her mouth. Everyone ducked as the balls of destruction hit the mansion, leaving a big hole through the now destroyed manor.

 **"Fuck you demons! How dare you destroy our home! How dare you murder our parents! You vile excuse for demons will pay for your wrong doings!"** Sesshomaru growled with anger.

"Sesshomaru, please..." Rin said with a soft voice. Sesshomaru looked down to Rin and sighed. He transformed back and went up to her. Rin hugged him in a tight embrace placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Now's not a good time Sesshomaru. We aren't strong enough to fight them off, we are still only kids." Rin explained.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome took a step closer to Inuyasha as he growled. He looked at Kagome, standing his ground.

"Please Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she slowly reached her hand up to his cheek. Inuyasha gasped at her touch and soon returning to normal. The Inu brothers looked at their destroyed home, and now their dead parents bodies. Both had sad and dark expressions on their faces. The demons that were here had already left them with a warning. Kagome gave Inuyasha a tight hug, and Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms in a tight embrace. She could feel him tremble beneath her and frowned.

"Come on Inuyasha. You and Sesshomaru can live with Kikyo and I. My parents will be more than happy to take you in." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha lifted his head to meet her soft gaze. Then he turned to Sesshomaru who looked at him and gave a sad nod.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as Kagome took his hand in his. They all walked away from the destruction of the Takahashi manor to head to the home of the Higurashi's.


	7. Living With The Higurashi's

Kagome and Kikyo were explaining everything that had happened once they got home with tears in their eyes. Aya and Hige both had wide eyes at the experience the children had just encountered. They had to admit though that the children were very brave during the circumstances, and were impressed with their daughters for taking down at least one of the murderers.

"Kagome, Kikyo, I am very proud of you both for being so brave to help out your two friends over there. You were quick to take action once you saw their transformations. If you hadn't intervened, then they probably wouldn't be here neither." Hige told them with both hands on his daughters' shoulders with a serious but proud expression.

"Do you think that they can live here with us, since they don't have anywhere else to go? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just lost their parents and their home. We figured that since you knew them, that it wouldn't be a problem." Kagome stated with a sad look. Hige and Aya looked towards the two Inu brothers with frowns on their faces. Being an Inu himself, Hige knew that Kagome was right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't have anywhere else to stay, and it was always up to the next Inu clan if certain situations should occur.

"Of course they can live here with us. We'll just have to get a few paperwork done and they'll be all set." Aya said with a smile. Kikyo and Kagome nodded. The girls exited the kitchen and went to the front room where the guys and girls were. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up to the two Higurashi sisters with hope in their eyes.

"Mommy and daddy said that once they get a few paperwork done, you two are all set. We have plenty of extra rooms as you can already tell." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded their thanks.

"Thank you Kagome, Kikyo. It means a lot to us that you guys are helping us out." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo smiled.

"It's not a problem. I'm pretty sure you guys would've done the same thing if the situation was reversed." Kikyo said.

"I don't even want to think about that sis." Kagome said with a frown.

"We better start heading home." Sango said with a sad expression. Miroku, Naraku, Koga, Ayame, and Rin nodded their agreement. Kagome and Kikyo knew why they were leaving. It was to give the two Inu brothers some space. They need support from their friends but it seems like they didn't want any company right now.

Kagome had a thought before everyone was about to leave.

"Wait up guys. I need everyone to come with me." Kagome stated. Everyone looked at Kagome with confusion but complied. Kagome began to lead everyone down the hall to two golden double doors.

"Kagome, are we really taking them in here?" Kikyo whispered. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lost everything Kikyo. They need this, and we will help them. It's custom to help an honorary Inu and it's our duty to help them. Not only that, they are our friends and friends help each other." Kagome whispered back. Kikyo nodded her agreement and helped Kagome chant a spell to open the doors. When the doors opened, everyone stepped inside with surprised looks.

"Woah! What is this place?" Koga asked in excitement. In the back of the room were two golden Inu statues in each corner and a painting of Kagome and Kikyo's father in his true form and their mother in war right in the middle. There was a golden ceremonial bowl sitting on a cherry wood podium in front of a couple of steps. On the right side of the room were two legendary swords known as Seishin Kiba, Spirit Fang, and Haganenokiba, Fang of Steel that were hanging on the wall. There were other weapons such as spears, bows and arrows, and other blades, but those two blades plus the bows and arrows were the only ones that have power. On the left side of the room were spiritual sutras to ward off evil, place barriers, ect. Then there are prayer beads of different shapes and colors, a few bells, and a beautiful painting of a priestess with long raven black hair with red kanji letters on the bottom that read Midoriko.

"This place is our ceremonial room or our battle grounds. We practice ceremonies and practice battle styles here. It is protected by the powers of Midoriko, so that none shall break in. Uninvited guests will end up purified and dead, but invited guests are welcome and none shall be hurt." Kagome stated as she walked up to the bowl. It was already filled with holy water, she just needed to add a few things for this particular pact that she was going to make. Once she got her things, she began to get everything prepared.

"Everyone, I need you to sit in a circle." Kagome said as she poured rice into the bowl, the she sprinkled some powder and chanted a prayer. Everyone complied as they all sat in a circle leaving a space for Kagome. Kagome brought the bowl over and sat it in the middle of the circle, then she went to light up a couple of candles and sat them on each side of the bowl.

"I need everyone to hold hands now." She said as she sat down. Everyone took each other's hands and watched Kagome and Kikyo. Both the girls had their eyes closed chanting a prayer. After the prayer was chanted the bowl began to glow a bright blue, everyone gasped with surprise.

"We the daughters of Lord Inuhige and Lady Aya, have come here to wish to make a pact with our friends. Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi have been murdered." Kikyo and Kagome said together. Then the bowl began to glow red as if the spirits of the Inu clan were not happy. Everyone watched with amazement.

"We wish to help their two sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seek out the murderers of their parents and avenge their deaths. We have gathered all who have witnessed the death of their parents and ask for strength and power as we get older. Tokyo is said to be going through another war and we wish to protect Tokyo with everything we got. We wish for peace and prosperity for our loved ones in our beloved home. Protect us as we protect Tokyo and avenge the deaths of Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi." Kagome and Kikyo said together. Then the bowl began to glow white and shot out from the bowl. It began to circle everyone.

"Don't let go of each other. This is the process of our bonds, of our pact together." Kikyo stated. Everyone nodded, keeping hold of each other's hands. The white light then engulfed everyone in the circle and a symbol began to glow in the middle of the circle above the bowl. The symbol read 'Protectors' and it slowly disappeared to all the conjoined hands. As soon as the process was done, all hands dropped and eyes stared at the two Higurashi sisters.

"Wow! That was cool!" Koga said with excitement.

"I felt a warmth inside as the light engulfed us." Sango stated.

"It felt sad, angry, and happy at the same time." Rin said with her hands to her chest.

"I felt spirits of many Inu clans that have passed on." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"The spirits are sad because they have looked up to Inutaishou and Izayoi. They were one of the strongest duos during the wars and always lead them to victory. They are angered because Inutaishou and Izayoi were murdered mercilessly. The spirits believe in honorable deaths, and this wasn't honorable. They are happy and proud of us for doing something like this. They are proud to see that we are willing to protect Tokyo from evil and war. If there happens to be a war, we will become victorious! We will not stand for Tokyo to go through Hell any longer! We will capture the bastards that killed Inutaishou and Izayoi and avenge their deaths!" Kagome growled with a protective glare. Everyone growled in agreement.

Everyone stood up and began to leave the room, all except for Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called to her. Kagome turned around when she was about to exit the room as well. She looked at Inuyasha with a sad expression.

"Everything will be alright Inuyasha, I promise." Kagome said with a small smile and began to leave. Inuyasha took her hand in his and pulled her towards him embracing her in a tight hug.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised and her face was flushed a light pink. Inuyasha lightly pushed her a little to have a look into here chocolate orbs. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as she did him at the festival.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered, and began leaving the room. Kagome stood there with her hand to her cheek as she stared towards the doors that he left.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.


	8. Unfortunate Events

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been living with the Higurashi sisters now. The Higurashi's were so kind to take them in when they had no where else to go since the death of their parents. Kagome and Inuyasha grew closer everyday and their friendship grew more each year. One year Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went rouge; Kagome and the rest of the girls began to worry when the rest of the guys began to follow suit . It just wasn't like them and they knew that they had to get them back to themselves somehow.

 **5 years later**

"It's The Hell Demons!" One of the students shouted to the rest of the people. Everyone started to murmur with fear as a group of five guys came forward. It was lunchtime and the lunchroom went quiet as the five men walked by.

Who are the Hell Demons you may ask? Well, these five men happen to be Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Koga. Inuyasha who was fourteen and a freshman was wearing dark blue jeans, a red wife beater, a black leather jacket with five red scratch like marks on the back, and black leather boots. His silver hair flowed down his back. Inuyasha was the one who came up with the idea of forming a gang, so Sesshomaru allowed him to be leader. To top it all off, Inuyasha was in his demon form. That was even worse for everyone because Inuyasha was three times worst than when he was his normal hanyou self.

Sesshomaru, a sixteen year old junior and who was second in command, wore blue jeans that had some tears here and there on the legs, a white wife beater, a black leather jacket with the five red scratch marks on the back, and black suede shoes. His long silver hair was tied into a low ponytail. Sesshomaru stood behind Inuyasha's right side as they walked in the lunchroom.

Miroku, a fourteen year old freshman stood behind Inuyasha's left side. He wore a purple t-shirt with a skull and flames on it, a black leather jacket with the five red scratch marks on the back, and black Nikes. He had two gold earrings on his left ear and one on his right. His dark brown hair was tied into a small ponytail.

Naraku, a fourteen year old freshman stood behind Sesshomaru. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with light blue and white flames that crossed his chest. The sleeves appeared to be torn off at the shoulder. He had a black leather jacket with the red scratch marks at the back, but he held it back across his right shoulder, and wore black Vans. His long dark brown wavy hair flowed down his back.

Lastly, there was a fourteen year old freshman known as Koga. His black hair was up into a high ponytail. He wore a dark brown t-shirt with black zigzags at the chest. His sleeves appeared to be torn off at the shoulder as well as he had his black leather jacket tied around his hip. He had on dark blue jeans with little tears here and there and black Under Armor shoes.

The men crossed the lunchroom to their table, and no one dared to get close to their table. No one dared to sit with them, no one except five girls that is. As soon as the guys sat down the girls came into the lunchroom.

"Hey, isn't that the Demon Slayers?" A girl whispered to another.

"Rumor has it, that the girls are in a relationship with The Hell Demons." A boy said.

"You're kidding?" Another boy asked in shock.

"But the girls are so innocent. They don't cause any trouble or do any damage like The Hell Demons." A girl said.

A group of five women started walking the path the Hell Demons took. These girls were known as The Demon Slayers. Who are these woman you may ask? Well they so happen to be Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, and Rin.

Kagome was a fourteen year old freshman who came up with the idea of forming her gang to help knock some sense into the guys whenever they got into trouble. Secretly her and the girls also helped out saving anyone in Tokyo that was in trouble. She and the girls lived up to their promise to protect Tokyo and find the murderers of Inutaishou and Izayoi. Somehow along the way, Kagome assumed that the boys had completely forgotten what their mission was and forgotten all about their bond. Kagome wore a red tank top that had silver beads across the collar and a black leather jacket with a bedazzled blue heart on the back. She wore a black skirt with red frills at the bottom, black fishnets and black flats. Her raven hair was put into a half ponytail that was tied with a red ribbon.

Kikyo was a fourteen year old freshman who was second in command. She stood behind Kagome's right side. Kikyo wore a blue tube top with blue jean shorts that hugged her thighs and black low heel shoes. She had on the black leather jacket with the bedazzled blue heart on the back. Her long raven hair flowed down her back reaching just above her ass.

Sango was a fourteen year old freshman who stood behind Kagome's left side. Her chestnut brown hair was up into a high ponytail. She wore a hot pink tube top with a black and pink plaid skirt. The skirt had a golden chain that wrapped around the waist like a belt, but slightly hung down. She had hot pink fishnets and black leather low cut boots.

Rin was a sixteen year old junior who stood behind Sango. Her long silver bluish hair flowed down her back, slightly covering her ass. She wore a bright orange tank top that had lace straps and lace across the chest, a black skirt with orange frills at the bottom and small silver chains that hung on both sides, and black high heels that had a diamond jewel on each shoe. She also wore the black leather jacket with the blue bedazzled heart on the back.

Lastly, there was a fourteen year old freshman known as Ayame who stood behind Kikyo. Her beautiful red hair was put into pigtails with a white Iris in her hair. She wore a white tube top that sparkled in the light, dark blue jean shorts that hugged her thighs, and black flats. She wore her black leather jacket with the blue bedazzled heart on the back.

Everyone watched as the girls sat with the guys, whispers filling their ears. The boys looked up to the girls, shocked as always every time they sat down with them.

"You don't have to bother yourselves sitting here with us." Inuyasha said in a calm voice. All the girls smiled as if nothing changed between them.

"We want to Inuyasha. We have been friends since we were kids." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked around, noticing everyone staring.

" **What the fuck are all you staring at!? Mind your own business will ya!** " He growled in his demonic voice. Everyone turned away in fear and started talking like nothing happened.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called with a little annoyance.

" **What!? You know I hate it when people stick their noses where they don't belong!** " Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Kikyo shook their heads and sighed.

"Miroku, why do you do this as well? You hate violence." Sango stated. Miroku glared.

"Tch. People change wench, so stay out of our way." Miroku warned with a hiss. Sango gasped in surprise. Not once has he ever called her that, and she felt hurt.

"Miroku!" Rin and Kagome called out in shock and anger. Miroku rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and turning his head away from Sango.

"Koga? Please... Why are you guys acting this way?" Ayame asked gently with a sad expression. Koga huffed in annoyance.

"Mind your own damn business bitch. We can handle ourselves without you guys hanging over our shoulders." Koga growled. Ayame widened her eyes in shock and growled back.

"We CARE about you, you good for nothing bastard!" Ayame growled at him. Koga looked away from her.

"Tch!" Koga said.

"Sessy?" Rin called in a small voice. She felt afraid since the guys were acting this way. She and Sesshomaru have always been together but hated that he supported this.

"Don't worry about it Rin. You just stay out of the way and take care of yourselves." Sesshomaru stated with a stoic expression. Rin didn't know what to think of that statement. Should she be upset? Or should she be happy that he wasn't as mean as the others?

"Inuyasha, I'm really worried about you. Please talk to us. Why do you do this? Did you completely forget our bond that we made when we were kids?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked to the guys, then looked to Kagome.

"Kagome... Don't worry about it okay. No, we haven't forgotten the bond we made. But that's just it... We are no where close finding the bastards who killed our mother and father. What's the point in doing that, if we don't even know who they were or who they work for?" Inuyasha stated calmly with a sad expression. He too was being kinder than his buddies, he would have to talk to them later. Kagome sighed.

"I understand, but you know what we do Inuyasha. My girls and I search out Tokyo after school and stuff, keeping trouble at bay. We don't need another war Inuyasha. While my girls and I protect Tokyo, we are also hunting down the murderers." Kagome stated. All the boys looked back to the girls with shocked expressions.

"Are you girls crazy!? Why go out there looking for trouble!?" Koga exclaimed with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why do you care Koga!?" Ayame growled. Koga stiffened with a frown. He sure felt like a bastard for hurting his Ayame.

"Do you girls want to die!?" Miroku hissed with a worried expression.

"Like you would care." Sango hissed back as she crossed her arms in anger. Miroku frowned as well seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

"Do you girls know what you're getting yourselves into?" Naraku asked in concern.

"We are keeping our promise Naraku. We didn't form that bond for nothing." Kikyo stated.

"Kagome... I understand what you're doing... but you don't need to be out there looking for trouble. What would your mother and father say if something were to happen to you? I promised your father that you will be safe and that I would protect you. Keep this up and you're all going to wound up dead. You don't know all the dangers that lurk around Tokyo." Inuyasha explained with a worried expression. He didn't want to lose his Kagome to no one, not even death.

"We will be fine Inuyasha. We have been able to handle ourselves in some pretty decent fights. No one knows that it's us though because we keep our identities hidden. Also, thanks to these charms, we can make ourselves invisible." Kagome stated with a smile as she held up her charm necklace. It was a golden necklace with an emerald jewel in the middle. Around the rim of the charm was an inscription that was in Inu language.

" _This charm will protect those who use it's power. Keep your identities hidden and hide from your enemies."_

All the girls held up the same charm around their necks with that same smile that Kagome had. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Just don't get hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said as he took her hands in his. Kagome nodded as she held his hands to her forehead. It was their way of promising to each other to do their best. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

The bell had rung, signaling that lunch was over and to head to their next class. Everyone got up from their tables and began leaving the lunchroom.

 **Later on after school**

"Here." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a charm bracelet. Inuyasha looked at the silver charm braclet with an inscription in Inu language in gold.

" _This charm will help the barer keep in touch with the other who wears a similar charm. Their voice shall be heard if you ever need to calm your worries."_

Inuyasha had to smile at this. 'Kagome always thinks of everything doesn't she?' He thought to himself as he looked up at her. Her beautiful brown eyes shined with passion and desire.

"Please be careful Kagome. Promise me that you will come back. If not, promise that you will call for me." Inuyasha caressed her cheek with worry. Kagome rested her cheek on his hand and smiled.

"I promise Inuyasha. I am the leader of The Demon Slayers after all." Kagome said as she stood up. She had her green haori with golden flowers. The haori was made with tough material so that it wouldn't be easily torn. She had on green hakama pants that fit her legs and a light blue obi around her waist.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha stated softly. Kagome kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Don't let mother or father find out." She pleaded with her eyes as she jumped out her window. Inuyasha went to the window, watching her head out to the dangers of Tokyo. He hated the thought of something happening to her.

Then, something dawned on him. She and Kikyo were quarter demons, Kagome took on demon features like the ears and claws. Kikyo just had fangs. Kagome had told about when their demon powers become stronger at a certain time and when they are weakened at a certain time. What was it again? Inuyasha had to whack his brain a couple of times to finally remember.

"Oh no." He said out loud as he looked at the calendar. Tonight was a full moon. Kagome's demon blood was a lot stronger than Kikyo's, so this only happens to her. Kagome will turn into a full fledged demon tonight. 'Is she aware of tonight? Or did she forget what day it was today?' He thought to himself. He's seen her turn into a full fledged demon several times before. Her father and mother would always have to calm her down or suppress her powers until the sun rose.

Inuyasha looked at the charm bracelet that Kagome gave him, then he looked out into the almost night sky. 'Kagome.'


	9. Full Moon Trouble

**Hey guys I am so sorry that it's taking me awhile to upload new chapters. School semester is almost over and I can work on more for my story. I've been dealing with final projects and term projects. This is a killer semester especially when you're taking classes to become a Paralegal. :) Anyways, enough about me, let's get on with the next chapter.**

Inuyasha and his boys were out in the Higurashi's backyard having a conversation about the girls being out in Tokyo at night. Tonight was a full moon and Inuyasha was really worried about Kagome. She didn't know how to keep her demon blood in check like he did, he was sure that she would turn on the girls. 'I wonder if Kikyo is aware of tonight.' Inuyasha thought.

"They don't need to be out there on their own fighting battles and protecting Tokyo." Koga stated as he leaned against the Goshinboku.

"Do you think they expected us to help out?" Miroku asked as he glared. Inuyasha huffed getting the guys' attention.

"Dammit you two! What do you expect!? I mean lately, we have been complete asses during school and would pretty much terrorize everything. Why else would everyone be afraid of us? The girls were worried about how we have turned out. Kagome thought that we forgot our promise, our bond to each other. I know I haven't but I don't know about the rest of you... I want to say jackasses but I'm leaving Sesshomaru and Naraku out of that name. You Miroku, and you Koga are the ones that deserve that name." Inuyahsa growled. Miroku and Koga glared at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck Inuyasha!? Why the hell do we deserve that name!? If we all have been asses at school then that includes you!" Koga growled. Inuyasha stood up and got in Koga's face. His eyes were red but he still had his amber gold irises, and had purple jagged stripes on his cheeks.

"Don't make me go full demon on your ass Koga! I'm not the one treating my woman like shit! Ayame didn't deserve that!" Inuyasha growled. Koga rolled his eyes turning his head away from him. Inuyasha snapped his head back at Miroku with a glare.

"As for you Miroku, I'm really surprised by you." Inuyasha stated. Miroku raised an eyebrow with crossed arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miroku glared.

"You really hurt Sango's feelings. She cares about you and how do you repay her!?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku rolls his eyes.

"Those bitches need to stay out of the way and just mind their own damn business." Miroku stated.

"I agree. It's none of their business what we do. They are stupid little wenches out in the dangers of Tokyo doing Kami knows what. If they get hurt, then maybe they will learn their lesson." Koga stated with a huff.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled with anger. Inuyasha slammed Koga down into the ground leaving a Koga shaped hole. Sesshomaru tossed Miroku against another tree, breaking off a few branches. Naraku used his webs to wrap around the both of them, bringing them together. Inuyasha's demon blood took over but he was still in control; his golden amber irises turned teal, his claws and fangs grew a bit longer and sharper. Sesshomaru was in his demon form growling and barking with malice. Naraku decided to let the Inu brothers handle it, since one gigantic demon was enough in the Higurashi's backyard. He was just as pissed as the Inu brothers.

Koga and Miroku opened their eyes, seeing that they were stuck with spider web. When they heard growling, their eyes widened with fear. When you get the Inu brothers pissed, you better run because they are far scarier when they are pissed off. They can make any demon cower with their tails between their legs. Miroku and Koga were nervous because they never had two Inu's pissed at them at once.

" **You two are lucky that we are friends, otherwise you would be dead by now.** " Inuyasha stated in his demon voice.

" **You bastards are going to change your attitude and treat the girls with respect.** " Sesshomaru barked.

" **I almost feel bad for Ayame and Sango. I'm not so sure if you two deserve them as mates.** " Inuyasha crossed his arms. Miroku and Koga looked away with a hint of shame. Inuyasha knew that he and Sesshomaru were finally getting through to them.

" **If you two don't change your attitude...** " Sesshomaru began to threaten.

" **We really will kill you.** " Inuyasha finished. Miroku and Koga looked at the two Inu brothers with wide eyes. Would they really kill them? They both thought.

" **You don't need to be insulting Ayame, Koga. You treat her like that, you really WILL lose her as a mate.** " Inuyasha growled. Koga whined knowing that Inuyasha was right. Koga nodded his understanding. Inuyasha smiled knowing that Koga understood.

" **As for you Miroku, you better treat Sango with respect. You need to be more kind to her, otherwise you will lose her. She will look for someone else as her mate who treats her better. Would you like to have another male take her?** " Sessomaru asked with a growl. Miroku frowned at the thought. He didn't want Sango to be with some other male. He shook his head. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reverted back to themselves smiling with victory.

"Good. Now are you two going to behave from now on?" Inuyasha asked. Koga and Miroku nodded. Naraku got rid of the web that binded them, letting them go.

"We are going to do better in school to." Inuyasha stated. Everyone agreed. Inuyasha looked to the night sky seeing the moon about to rise. 'Kagome!' He was worried for her and needed to go help the girls.

"Let's go help the girls." Inuyasha stated. Everyone nodded as they followed Inuyasha into the city of Tokyo.

* * *

"Look out Sango!" Kagome shouted as she pounced Sango out of the way of the dragon demon's lightning attack.

"Watch out!" Ayame shouted to everyone as an energy ball shot out from the bird demon. Everyone dodged the attacks here and there coming from the two demons.

Kagome and her girls were in search of any clues that led to the murderer of Inutaishou and Izayoi, but their mission was stopped by the dragon demon Daisuke and the bird demon Taku. These two demons were in the process of taking women to a sex slave trade. These demons apparently have a lair somewhere keeping their hostages hidden. They take women to their lair to mate with without the whole process, turn them into slaves, or they make money off of trading them to someone who can handle them.

"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted with worry as she saw the bird demon swoop in taking Kagome in his claws.

"Get your damn claws off of me!" Kagome growled trying to get a good slash at Taku's wing. Rin transformed into her demon form and Sango in her neko form. Rin made a leap for Daisuke and Sango was climbing houses and trees to get to Taku. Ayame and Kikyo were leaping up onto the roofs of houses, attacking with their powers. Ayame used leaf storm towards Taku and Kikyo used her miko powers towards Daisuke.

" **Give it up bitches! You will never win!** " Daisuke evilly grinned. Rin was hit with an energy ball and Kikyo just barely dodged a fireball. Sango tried to swipe Taku's wings off but was hit with one instead, sending Sango flying straight through a bark of a tree. Ayame took a leap at Daisuke, getting on his back. When she was about to attack, Taku used a whirlwind attack to send Ayame flying off of Daisuke.

" **You stupid son of a bitch! I said claws off!** " Kagome clawed both of Taku's claws that held her, making him screech in pain.

" **Taku!** " Daisuke roared angrily. He sent a ball of lightning straight towards Kagome but she slashed right through it. Daisuke noticed the blood change in the woman in front of him and grew worried.

" **You bitch! You will regret doing this to me!** " Taku screeched as he flew towards Kagome. Kagome growled with a dark look and her claws ready.

"KAGOME!" The girls shouted, knowing that they wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

" **Tch. Filthy vermin.** " Kagome stated as she leaped forward towards Taku with her claws out to the side. Once they collided, Kagome slashed both Taku's wings off sending him plummeting to the ground. The girls gasped at the strength that Kagome had all of a sudden. It then dawned on Kikyo that her sister was in her demon form. Kikyo looked up into the night sky seeing that it was the full moon. 'Oh no! I forgot tonight was the full moon! Only daddy and mommy know how to control my sister's demon blood! What am I going to do!?' Kikyo thought with worry.

" **Weak.** " Kagome stated as she came from the hole she left Taku in.

" **Damn you wench! How dare you think you are stronger! You're not even a full yokai nor a hanyou! You're just a quarter demon!** " Daisuke growled. He sent out a combination of fire and lightning attacks. Kagome simply laughed as she dodged each attack.

" **Is that all you got Daisuke? I thought you were going to give me a good fight. I'm bored with your parlor tricks.** " Kagome smirked.

" **You wanna fight!? Then you go it!** " Daisuke swooped in grabbing Kagome with his dragon claws. Kagome chuckled darkly as she swiped at the dragon claw that held her. She leaped up onto his back tearing his wings into shreds.

" **Looks like you're all talk and no bite.** " Kagome smirked as she slashed the head of Daisuke apart from his body. Kagome landed on her feet and a rain of blood showered down everywhere. The body landed behind her causing the ground to shake.

"K-Kagome?" Sango and Rin had reverted back to themselves. They all started to walk towards Kagome when Kikyo spoke up.

"Stay where you are! Kagome isn't herself!" Kikyo warned. Sango looked back at Kikyo.

"What do you mean Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Tonight is the full moon. Since Kagome has more demon blood than I do, her demon blood transforms her into a full demon like a hanyou's demon blood does. The only difference is that she only transforms the night of the full moon." Kikyo explained. Everyone looked towards Kagome with worried expressions.

"Kagome? Don't you recognize us?" Ayame asked. Kagome growled wanting to kill some more. Ayame shook in fear.

"Snap out of it Kagome!" Sango shouted with worry. Kagome crouched down ready to attack the girls.

"No Kagome!" Kikyo shouted. Kagome leaped forward towards the girls.

"Kagome!" A male's voice shouted. The girls saw a flash of red fly by and pinning Kagome to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" The girls shouted with relief. When the rest of the guys came in, the girls were surprised to see them.

" **Get off of me!** " Kagome growled. The girls and the guys watched as Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her. Kagome began fighting Inuyasha, but he dodged anything she threw at him. It was like he could predict what she would do next.

"What wrong with Kagome?" Koga asked.

"She's a full demon for the night. Kagome turns full demon like a hanyou, only she transforms during the night of a full moon." Kikyo answered.

"Dammit Kagome snap out of it!" Inuyasha growled.

" **Don't tell me what to do hanyou!** " Kagome growled back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he leaped up into a tree and going up to the top.

"Is there a way to calm her down or revert her back to herself?" Miroku asked. Kikyo nodded.

"There is, but only mother and father know how to do it. Mother uses her spiritual powers to bind her and father gives her Spirit Fang, and also chants a spell to put her demon side in it's place." Kikyo stated. They all watched as Inuyasha leaped down from the tree behind Kagome.

" **Damn you!** " Kagome growled. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome from behind locking his arms over hers. Everyone was surprised to see Inuyasha handle Kagome with the way she was. Kikyo gasped realizing what Inuyasha was planning when she saw him get close to her neck. It would work, it just had to.

"I really hope you don't hate me for this." Inuyasha stated. Then he smirked.

"Then again, you never seem to remember what happens when you're like this." He said as he bit down where Kagome's neck and shoulder met. Kagome yelped as she felt Inuyasha's fangs sink to her skin. Inuyasha grinned as he felt Kagome tilt her head to the side. That was a sign that she had summited to him and that her demon blood was calming down. Her demon side was being put back into place. When Kagome came to, she looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes with love and passion. Inuyasha smiled as he knew that his Kagome was back.

"My turn." Kagome stated with a grateful smile. Inuyasha smiled back as he took her hands. Kagome leaned into his neck and bit him where the neck and shoulder met.

"Better late than never right?" Miroku asked with a smirk. Sango bonked him on the head giggling. Miroku looked at Sango giving a small smile.

"Sango, I'm sorry about earlier today. You didn't deserve that. I was a complete bastard." Miroku stated.

"Same here Ayame. I'm sorry to." Koga stated with a frown. The girls smiled and gave their future mates a kiss.

"You're forgiven." They both said. Miroku and Koga smiled until Sango spoke.

"On one condition." Sango stated with a smile.

"You take us out on a date." Ayame stated. Koga and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged.

"Deal." They both said.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as the both saw their mate marks on each others neck. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms.

"Little sooner than anticipated, but it was the only way I could think of to tame your demon blood." Inuyasha stated with a small smile. Kagome giggled.

"It's alright Inu. I'm actually grateful that you did that. I don't know what I would have done." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you remember this time Kags. Usually you don't." Inuyasha stated.

"I was conscious but didn't have control over myself." Kagome frowned. Inuyasha combed through her raven hair softly, as she calmed down some more. Once she was calm enough, Inuyasha let her go.

"If you two are done here, we would like to get home before our parents figure out that we've been gone." Sango teased with a seriousness in her tone. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed remembering that they weren't alone.

"Okay Sango, we're coming." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand.

"Ready to go home for the night?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Yes."


	10. Date

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about taking awhile to update my chapters. Semester is over for now until the next coming semester. Now all I have is work, but I will try my hardest to work on these chapters for this story. Plus I've been on a huge writers block, figuring out what I should write next. Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter. :)**

The night of the full moon had to be explained the next day by Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha to Aya and Hige. Hige was the first to notice that Inuyasha and Kaogme had become mates by their scents and the mark where their neck and shoulder meet. Kikyo and Inuyasha explained how they were all "hanging" out with their friends that night, that it never occurred to them that it was the full moon that night. They didn't know what else to do to be able to subdue Kagome's demon blood. Inuyasha explained that he took it upon his own to mate her by biting her neck to put her demon side back in its place. He explained to Hige that he didn't want to do things too soon since they were still in school, but that night, they didn't have any other choice. Inuyasha said that he didn't want to end up betraying their trust, he just didn't know what else to do for her. Hige gave Inuyasha a smile and told him that everything was alright. He told Inuyasha that he knew that they would end up together anyways, but he does expect Inuyasha to take care of his daughter. Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Hige was actually impressed with Inuyasha for handling Kagome while her demon blood took over, and for the first time Kagome wasn't in her true form.

A few weeks have passed and it was a Saturday morning. Today, the girls and the guys were going out to dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome had contacted everyone to see if they all wanted to hang out today. Once they got the okay, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome began getting themselves ready. Kagome and Inuyasha had told their friends to meet at Kagome's place so that they could be ready to go.

"Oh man, what should I wear?" Kagome looked through her closet for something to wear but couldn't decide on what. She looked at each outfit with a frown and a sigh of frustration. Kagome laid on her bed trying to figure out what would be the best outfit for today. Her ears perked up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kagome called out. The door opened revealing a dashing young hanyou with his silver hair up in a ponytail and his forelocks hung on each side of his face, dark blue jeans, a red tank top and a black leather jacket. This jacket didn't have the symbol of his gang though, which surprised Kagome.

"Don't you look handsome." Kagome smiled as she looked at him. Inuyasha blushed as he stepped inside her room.

"You look like you're having trouble Kagome." He stated. Kagome gave a groan as she sat up looking at her closet.

"I can't decide on what to wear. I want to wear something nice for our date." Kagome stated. Inuyasha chuckled with a shake of his head. Kagome turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Nothing Kagome. It's just that you look beautiful in anything you wear. All your clothes are nice on you." He stated with a light blush. Kagome turned her head away shyly as she looked at her closet again. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he steps towards her closet. Kagome watched Inuyasha look through her clothes with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she got up. Inuyasha smiled as he took out an outfit for her.

"Helping you out." He told her with a smile. Kagome looked at the outfit that he pulled out for her. 'I didn't see that there. Where did that one come from?' She asked herself. It was a red strapless dress that had a slit that looks like it goes close to the thigh on the right side. There were diamonds under the breast line and a short black leather jacket that just covers her breasts. Then Inuyasha picked up a pair of silver low heeled shoes that criss-crossed around the ankle and small little diamonds on the straps.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome stated in surprise. Inuyasha smiled as he placed the dress on her bed and her shoes on the floor.

"I got them for you as a thank you present." He said with a warm smile. Kagome raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"Thank me for what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took her hands in his and looked straight into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"For everything that you have done for my brother and I. If it wasn't for you and your sister, I don't know what we would've done. We probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He told her. Kagome smiled softly as she leaned against his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Always happy to help." Kagome stated with a smile. She felt him chuckle and kiss the top of her head. She gave a small whimper when he backed away from their embrace. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow with a small grin. Just when he was leaving, he reached out to massage one of her ears and chuckled when she began to purr softly.

"Get ready koi, our friends will be here soon." He told her. Then he walked out of her room, shutting the door. Kagome smiled as she looked at the dress. 'He's always looking out for me.' She thought to herself as she began getting herself ready for today.

She began putting her hair up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon, and clipped on two golden beaded strands with red tassels at the ends close to her ponytail. She remembered the necklace that Inuyasha got her when they were kids and looked in her golden jewelry box. She found the sapphire heart shaped necklace with a smile and put it around her neck. Once she was done, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. 'This is going to be the best day ever!' She thought with excitement.

* * *

The Inugang were heading out to this new restaurant called 'Emerald Diner'. As they walked towards the entrance, they took a look at the building. It was a big two story building with bright green neon lights that read the name of the diner. There were several windows around the building and emerald green curtains pulled off to each side of the windows. They looked at the white fence that was at the sides of the entrance with a red satin carpet leading towards it. As the gang stepped inside they were greeted by one of the managers who runs the place.

"Welcome to Emerald Diner, with the most exquisite food you have ever tasted. My name is Yura and I will make sure to take care of your basic needs. How many of you are there?" Yura said with a smile.

"There are ten of us Ms. Yura." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Yura nodded, taking out ten menus.

"Alright, follow me." She said as she began to lead them to a table. The gang followed her as they took a look at the inside of the building. The carpet was satin green and the table covers were silky green. The walls were a cream color and there were paintings here and there. Hanging in the ceiling was a huge crystalized chandelier and where there were booths hung green light fixtures in the shape of oval like cylinders. In the middle of the floor was a stone water fountain with green, purple, blue, and pink lights that made the water look very colorful.

"This place is really nice." Kagome stated softly.

"It's so beautiful." Sango said.

"I'm glad that I'm wearing a dress. This place looks pretty fancy." Rin stated in awe.

"Is this the first time that you guys have been here?" Yura asked.

"Yes ma'am it is." Inuyasha said. Yura smiled.

"Then you get a special treatment today. Let's head to the upstairs room. That's one of the best rooms compared to down here." Yura stated. Everyone looked at each other with confused looks.

"What makes the upstairs so special?" Koga asked. Yura chuckled.

"You'll see." She said as she lead them upstairs. Yura took them to what seemed like a dead end, but everyone gasped as they watched a barrier open up to a new corridor. There were two emerald doors with golden handles up ahead. Yura smiled as she opened the doors and lead to where music was playing and people were dancing.

"Welcome to Emerald Diner's Night Club." She welcomed everyone. All eyes widened with surprise and looked at each other.

"Ms. Yura, isn't it illegal for young teenagers to even step foot into a night cub?" Kagome wondered. Yura chuckled.

"Maybe in human terms, but us demons and half demons don't live by the human rules. My diner accepts all humans, demons, and half demons alike. I am the owner of this wonderful establishment." Yura said. The girls gasped in shock.

"You own this place?" Kikyo asked in shock. Yura smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to create a place for all to hang out and have fun. So I created a Diner Night Club. The only rule to my night club is that only demons and half demons can enter unless I say otherwise. There are humans that don't even know about this room. Some do but not all. This room is hidden by a barrier from the human eye. That's why no one complains about the noise. The humans that are outside of this room are just at their tables eating. They don't really pay attention to where I take special guests." Yura explained.

"How come only demons and half demons can enter the night club?" Rin asks.

"Well, with the way things are in Tokyo, it's better this way. There are humans out there that despise us demons and vise versa. I look human to them, so I never have any complications. I want everything to be peaceful here you know. I see humans and demons come in together as couples or friends, but I don't want to separate them so I don't say anything about the night club." Yura stated.

"I believe that you should let them come in anyway. If you ask me, I think it's unfair to them especially when there are demons and humans that are couples or best friends." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a warm smile. He knew how kind hearted she was and always loved that about her.

"Well every now and then I make a special occasion for those who are couples or best friends. I can always tell who hates humans and who don't. I can tell by their personalities, and by their scents. So if a demon that hates humans wanted to come to my night club, I would simply explain that it's not open. I can open it or close it whenever I want." Yura explains.

"So whenever you see a demon with a human or a group together, you let them into the club?" Naraku asks. Yura nodded with a smile.

"No one gets left behind on my watch. I want humans to enjoy this place too, but I have to separate those occasions." Yura stated as she lead them to a table.

"How do you separate the occasions?" Sango asked. Yura chuckled.

"I have certain days that I am open to humans and demons who get along. I tell them when those days are, which is Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." She stated.

"Hey today is Saturday." Ayame stated. Yura nodded.

"You do get along with humans right?" Yura asked. Everyone nodded.

"Of course we do. We go to Shikon High with demons, half demons and humans. We have human friends, and some of them are annoying." Kagome stated with a growl. Yura chuckled.

"Gotta love those annoying humans. Anyways, why don't you guys have a seat here." Yura stated as she laid out the menus.

The Inugang sat at their table and looked through their menus.

"Wow so much to choose from." Rin stated. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Just let me know when you have decided. Take your time." Yura smiled as she began waiting on others.

Fifteen minutes later, the gang had ordered their food. Once the food was cooked and served, the gang began to eat what they have ordered.

"This is very delicious!" Kagome stated with excitement.

"I give this place five stars." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Better than that one restaurant we all went to a few weeks ago." Koga stated.

"Oh you mean Jack's Bar n Grill?" Rin asked. Koga nodded.

"Not the best food at that place. I honestly didn't think it was all that great." Inuyasha stated as he took another bite.

"Since this place is a diner and a night club, why don't we all hang out here?" Ayame suggested.

"I don't know what my parents would say about that." Sango stated.

"I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind if we just ask." Miroku said with a wink. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a hentai Miroku." Sango hissed.

"Meow kitty, calm down. I haven't done anything." Miroku stated with a chuckle.

"Yet." Kagome and Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku shot a glare at the two which had Kagome tense up. Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head leaving a lump.

"Ow! What was that for Inuyasha!?" Miroku hissed.

"Use that binding spell again, you will regret it. Now unbind her." Inuyasha growled through clenched fangs. Miroku rubbed his head and snapped his fingers, unbinding Kagome. Once Kagome was able to move again, she too hit Miroku on the head giving him another lump.

"Ow! What's with all the violence?" Miroku whined.

"Humph!" Kagome went back to eating her food.

"That was very stupid Miroku." Narkau stated. Miroku rubbed his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to use the binding spell on you. I didn't want that to happen but I'll be more careful." Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a glare of his own.

"It better not Miroku. Otherwise you will be seeing my demon side kicking your ass." Inuyasha threatened.

"I'll go full demon on your ass Miroku." Kagome growled. Everyone looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Kikyo worried about her sister. 'I hope not. She's more out of control than a half demon.'

"Kagome, don't worry about it alright." Inuyasha stated with his hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him with a slight glare, but when she heard a low rumble from his chest Kagome lowered her ears and silenced herself. She gave a low whine for only him to hear which made him smile. He knew that Kagome was sorry and petted the top of her head softly letting her know that everything was alright. Kagome knew to not challenge his dominance, and whenever he asked her to do something so that she won't regret it, he wants her to listen.

"Hey, let's not let Miroku ruin our fun." Ayame stated with a smile as she stood up.

"Hey!" Miroku whined.

"Let's dance!" She said as she took Koga's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Everyone laughed watching Koga's surprised look on his face as he got dragged by Ayame. The gang stood up from their table and went off to the dance floor to dance the night away.

 **Hey guys, what do you think of the story so far? I really want to make this one really good. If you guys have any ideas for my next chapter, please feel free to give your suggestions, I am open to any of them. :)**


	11. Shikon No Tama?

**Hello, guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now we get to a point where Inuyasha's gang finally help the girls out to protect Tokyo. It took a little bit of pushing, but the guys finally got it through their heads. We all know who killed Inutaishou and Izayoi, but the Inugang don't. They still have a long ways to go before they find out who did it. Let's move on to the next chapter :)**

After the death of Inutaishou and Izayoi, Onigumo Kitto had become the head corporate of the Takahashi Corporation. His mate Bree and become the head corporate of the Kitto Corporation. Onigumo had decided to combine the two and get things started from there. Bree had her companions Xavier and Naomi help her take over Kitto for Onigumo. Things weren't looking so good for Tokyo as Onigumo had hired a gang known as The Band of Seven. Every now and then, he would send The Band of Seven out to do his dirty work. A lot of demons began looking up to him as a leader, considering that he was getting rid of those good for nothing humans, and demons that chose to be with humans.

Onigumo was looking through a bunch of files when a sudden knock came through the door.

"Enter." Onigumo said in a dark voice. A man with long jet black hair that was braided passed his ass and a purple four pointed star in the middle of his forehead walks into Onigumo's office. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with flames on the chest, a black leather jacket with dark purple kanji letters that read 'The Band of Seven' on the back, black leather fingerless gloves with metal spikes on the knuckle part of the gloves, and black Brooks for footwear. He looked at Onigumo with his dark blue eyes. Onigumo looked up from his paperwork and gave an evil smirk.

"Ah Bankotsu, it's so good to see you." Onigumo praised. Bankotsu nodded his respect to Onigumo as he walked closer and sat in front of Onigumo's desk. Onigumo put up his paper work and leaned forward with his hands on the desk.

"So, did you get the information that I asked for?" He asked Bankotsu. The man gave a smirk and pulled out a file from his jacket, tossing it to Onigumo as it landed on the desk. Onigumo looked at the file and looked back up to Bankotsu. He took the file and opened it up.

"Aya and Hige Higurashi. Aya is the miko in the family and Hige is an Inuyokai. They have two twin daughters known as Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, who are quarter demons." Bankotsu stated. Onigumo looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Quarter demons?" He asked. Bankotsu nodded.

"Aya is a miko. Instead of half demons, her daughters are quarter demons because of her miko powers. Kikyo looks more human than demon, which allows her to use more of her miko powers. The only demon trait she has are the fangs. Kagome on the other hand has more demon features like the claws and ears. Kagome's miko powers are a little weaker than Kikyo's, but she could make her miko powers stronger with some training. Together they are a force to be reckoned with, especially if Kagome is in her demon form." Bankotsu explained.

"Kagome has a demon form?" Onigumo asked. Bankotsu nodded.

"Unlike half demons, where their demon blood takes over whenever their mates or themselves are in danger, Kagome has a time where she can change into her true form. During this time she is a full blooded demon and more out of control than a half demon on a killing spree. She has yet to control her demon side." Bankotsu chuckled darkly. Onigumo looked at the file with a glare as he saw a picture of Hige.

"Is something the matter Master Onigumo?" Bankotsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hige Higurashi. We met 500 years ago during the Feudal Era. We have chatted here and there about job related stuff. I'm surprised that he hasn't recognized me after all those years." Onigumo smirked. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and a smirk playing across his lips.

"I was after the Shikon No Tama back then, but Hige had protected Midoriko from me. She was no where to be found for awhile until a horde of demons tracked her down. If Hige hadn't have stopped me, I would've had the Shikon No Tama in my hands. Midoriko casted the Shikon No Tama from her body and it's been gone ever since. Who knows if it even exists anymore." Onigumo stated with a growl. Bankotsu snickered with amusement.

"What are you laughing about Bankotsu?" Onigumo growled with annoyance. Bankotsu shook his head.

"Oh nothing Master Onigumo." He taunted him. Onigumo's eyes turned red and flames were flowing from his mouth.

"Bankotsu, unless you want me to tear you to shreds or burn you to a crisp, I suggest you tell me what you find so amusing to you." Onigumo threatened. Bankotsu snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Please, you expect me to be afraid of you?" Bankotsu asked with his arms crossed, glaring at Onigumo with a raised eyebrow. Onigumo began growling.

"I hired you, you son of a bitch! You better obey my rules or there will be hell to pay!" Onigumo had his claws ready as he stood in front of Bankotsu.

"Oh really? Unless you want me to use my Banryu, I suggest that you back off!" Bankotsu growled back with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Listen here you little shit, I am the head of this corporation. You kill me and you will not live to see another day. Besides, I'm the one who gave you and your gang a life did I not? So I expect more respect from you. I can choose who I can or can't get rid of you know. I can choose to kill you if I want to." Onigumo said tauntingly. Bankotsu glared, then he sighed giving in. Onigumo smirked knowing that he had won against the aggressive man before him.

"We may have found some leads to the Shikon No Tama." Bankotsu admitted. Onigumo raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh? How interesting. Please enlighten me." Onigumo gave an evil smirk.

"We think that Hige or Aya may have it. Aya is a miko after all, and usually it is a miko's duty to handle such a powerful jewel. Midoriko is Aya's ancestor, so it might be possible that Aya could possess it." Bankotsu stated as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Onigumo put a hand to his chin deep in thought.

"Then how come no one has sensed it? That jewel is so powerful that it emanates such power, and us demons would have been able to sense it. Even so, that jewel belongs to me." Onigumo growled. Bonkotsu just shrugged. Onigumo looked at the file with Hige's picture with a glare, then an evil smile played across his lips as he picked up the picture.

"I think it's time to pay an old 'friend' a visit." Onigumo stated with fire in his eyes as he crushed the picture in his hand.

 **Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but hey I have to build on the story somehow right? :) Let me know what you guys think of it so far, send in those reviews :) Until next time, Ciao!**


	12. Old Enemies

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's Christmas went well. Now it's time to relax after a hard days work and from all the Christmas shopping. :) Now to another important thing, my stories. :) Let's move on to the next chapter, I'm sure I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

A few weeks have passed, it was the month of December. The Inu-gang has been looking out for Tokyo in secrecy, no one knowing who is getting rid of the bad and dropping them off in front of the police station tied up, knocked out, and duct tapped. The guys and the girls would split up looking out for Tokyo in different areas to make sure all was safe and to keep from war starting again.

A certain quarter demon was on top of a building with the wind blowing her hair to the side as she watched the sunset. She was sitting at the edge with one knee propped up and an arm on top of her knee as she kept watch. Her ears twitched as she heard a certain hanyou land on top of the building beside her and sat down with her.

"What's the matter Kagome? You seem out of it." Inuyasha stated. Kagome turned her head to look at him with a small smile. The sun outlining her shape, Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breath because of how beautiful she was in his eyes. Kagome could hear his heart pound against his chest and chuckled lightly. Inuyasha blushed vigorously.

"I'm worried that something bad is about to happen. I can feel it, but I don't know when. Inuyasha, I'm scared. I may protect Tokyo and fight all these different demons and humans that intend on creating a war, but I'm still scared. I'm afraid of failing Tokyo, afraid of failing my parents, afraid of failing my ancestors, afraid of failing your parents, and most of all... afraid of failing you." Kagome stated as she looked back into the sunset with a distant look in her eyes. Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Kagome laid her head against his shoulder breathing in his scent. 'He smells like pine and honey dew.' She thought to herself with a warm smile.

"Oh Kagome, you don't need to be afraid of failing me or anybody else. You are doing your best, and that's all you can ever do. You are a strong fighter, and very stubborn to give up so easily." Inuyasha comforted. Kagome looked up at him with worried eyes.

"But Inuyasha, we haven't even found the murderers of your parents. We don't know who killed them... and yet I feel like I've failed you and them somehow." Kagome stated with a hint of sadness. Inuyasha sighed softly.

"I understand that you want to help my brother and I find those bastards that killed my parents, but there's no sense of getting upset about it. Mother and father would want you to do your best and keep smiling. They never expect any more or any less from you Kags. They wouldn't want you to get yourself killed in the process, and I'm not going to let that happen neither." Inuyasha stated as he watched the sun going down. Kagome felt Inuyasha shift and go stiff. She watched as Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept waiting for the sun to set. Kagome watched his actions and looked towards the setting sun. Her eyes widened as she remembered what night it was tonight. It was the night of the new moon, when Inuyasha turns human.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have a few more minutes before you start transforming. Let's go home." Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. He and Kagome began their way home before the sun had fully set.

* * *

"What did you have in mind Onigumo?" Hige asked as he stared at the man before him. Hige didn't trust Onigumo with the Takahashi company, so he stayed close to keep an eye on him. 'I feel like him and I have met years ago.' He thought to himself.

"Well Hige, I was thinking that with the Takahashi and the Kitto companies combined together, we could become one powerful company. The money would rise more, and we can gain all the profits to turn this building into a dominate company." Onigumo stated. Hige scoffed at the man.

"I don't care about power or money Onigumo. I care about the workers, I care about my family, and I care about Tokyo. If we became one huge company, that would mean higher profits for everyone." Hige argued. Onigumo waved his hand.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Hige. Our profits are low, which we need to build that up to our advantage by combining the two companies." Onigumo stated. Hige looked through his paper work.

"We are doing just fine Onigumo. Our profits are just fine. I don't see anything wrong. If our profits went any higher, then Tokyo will go through Hell!" Hige growled. Onigumo growled back.

"If we were one big company, WE would be doing better. If we keep this up, we are going to end up letting people go and the profits will be going downhill from there. We need to raise the stakes a bit Hige." Onigumo argued with a glare. Hige gave a sigh of frustration.

* * *

Kagome was in Inuyasha's bedroom writing down a few notes from her History book. Inuyasha was on his bed playing a videogame on his Xbox One. Kagome looked up to the now human Inuyasha with a smile.

"You seem like you're having fun." Kagome stated. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well, I got done with my homework so.. Yeah I decided to play videogames tonight." He stated. Kagome rolled her eyes with the shake of her head.

"So what's going on down there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha's door with a glare. Kagome began growling which worried Inuyasha. He paused the game and turned around to look at Kagome with concern.

"That's Onigumo Kitto, remember? He took over your father's company and my father has been keeping a watchful eye on him. None of us trust him, he gives off an aura that sends shivers down your spine. It feels like he could just reach out and take your soul." Kagome stated with her arms around her chest. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders, leaning her on his shoulder.

"Don't worry koi, I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha stated. Kagome gave him a smile as he smiled back at her. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed each other deeply. Inuyasha combed his fingers through her beautiful raven hair as they kissed. Kagome gave a low seductive growl, knowing what Inuyasha does to her. Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled away and laid on his stomach, going back to his game play.

"Tease." Kagome grumbled with a cute little pout on her face. Inuyasha chuckled as he continued his gaming.

* * *

"Come on Hige, you know I'm right!" Onigumo stated. Hige growled out of frustration. Aya came up to Hige with her hands on his shoulders to help calm him down.

"What are you going to do dearest?" Aya asked. Hige frowned as he looked at his mate.

"I don't know Aya dear. I don't trust Onigumo with the Takahashi company but... He has a point. His facts are logic and it's hard to argue with facts. I may have to agree to his terms." Hige stated softly with a frown.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Aya asked. Hige didn't know how to answer to that.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kikyo was listening in on to the conversation. She didn't like how things were turning out. If Onigumo combined both the Kitto and Takahashi companies, then war will soon show its ugly face. Kikyo ran upstairs to knock on Sesshomaru's room.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Come with me." Kikyo said as they went to Inuyasha's room. Kikyo knocked on his door and Kagome opened it up.

"Sis? What is it?" Kagome asked with concern. Kikyo and Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha's room and sat down. Inuyasha paused his game to join the conversation.

"Brother, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo told me to follow her in here so that we could all talk I assume." Sesshomaru stated with a frown. Kikyo nodded as she began to speak.

"I just heard that Onigumo wants to combine the Kitto and Takahashi companies. He thinks that higher profits will help out the company and make it the dominate one." Kikyo explained. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled lowly in their chests.

"What does that bastard think he's doing with our father's company!? He has no right to change how our father planned things!" Inuyasha growled.

"Technically brother, he does. He took over the company as you are aware." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't give a shit Sesshomaru! That motherfucking bastard doesn't need to get rid of our father's company! That's like saying father's wishes doesn't even matter anymore if we let someone like him take over. Yes, I understand that he's running the company, but he is not trustworthy to do it like how father wanted to!" Inuyasha growled angrily. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, placing an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm up and down comfortingly.

"What are we going to do Kikyo? Once Onigumo combines the two companies and raises the profits, Hell will break loose in Tokyo." Kagome stated with a hint of fear. Kikyo sighed as she leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"I'm not sure, but we have to think of something, and fast." She said.

* * *

"Come with me you two. There's still so much we must talk about." Onigumo stated as he smirked inwardly to himself. 'The Shikon No Tama will soon be mine.' He thought to himself. Aya, Hige and Onigumo went to the backyard to speak about their deal.

"Why bring us out here Onigumo?" Hige asked with crossed arms. Onigumo chuckled.

"Oh come now Hige, the children don't need to know our business." Onigumo stated. Hige knew that he had a point but he felt like Onigumo was planning something. Soon after Onigumo had said this, two panther demons and a wolf demon had emerged out from the shadows. Aya and Hige gasped.

"What is the meaning of this Onigumo!?" Hige growled in a protective stance in front of his mate. Onigumo chuckled evilly.

"It's time to finish what we have started 500 years ago, old friend." Onigumo stated with a smirk. Hige's eyes widened.

"It was you all those years ago. I can't believe I have forgotten you after all these years. You were after the Shikon No Tama! Onigumo you bastard!" Hige shouted. Onigumo was quite amused with Hige's surprise.

"It's a shame that you couldn't remember sooner, otherwise you wouldn't be in this position... Oh wait, you would have. That Shikon No Tama will be mine! Now where is it!?" Onigumo growled. Hige's eyes began to glow red with teal irises.

"Like Hell I would tell you." Hige growled as he began to transform into his demon form. Aya's eyes began to glow purple as she began to channel her miko powers. Onigumo smirked as he disappeared.

" _I'll leave you to your fun Hige. I will soon have the Shikon No Tama in my grasp."_ Onigumo's voice echoed in the sky.

The two panther demons and the wolf demon began to attack Hige at once. Aya had shot out a purifying light from her hands to take out the first panther demon, but all dodged at the same time. Aya gasped as the wolf demon came charging at her.

" **AYA!** " Hige growled as he ran towards her, biting the panther demon at the nape of its neck. The panther demon growled in pain as Hige's fangs pierced through the skin. The other panther demon pounced on Hige's back, clawing and biting in the process. Hige hissed out in pain from the panther demon's attacks.

"DEAREST!" Aya called out to Hige. She got her bow and arrows and began to shoot them one at a time. Aya feared that she would hit Hige in the process. The wolf demon charged at Aya once more as she was preoccupied with the panther demons on the Inu.

"AHH!" Aya screamed as the wolf demon pounced her and began biting her. She fought as hard as she could, but the wolf demon was tough against her miko powers.

" **AYA NO!** " Hige growled even more as he dashed towards the wolf demon, grabbing its neck with his fangs in the process. Once Hige had the wolf in his fangs, he snapped the wolf's neck and tossed him to the side. It was now Inu verses the two panther demons. All three demons circled each other as thunder clouds began rolling in. Lightning and thunder clashed in the sky, and rain began to fall.

" **DAMN YOU!** " Hige jumped towards the panther demons, but they both dodged his attack. Hige let out poisonous vapors from his mouth.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked towards the window as they heard clashing and growling. Kikyo had slightly heard it, but not as well as them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern, wishing that he was able to tell what was going on.

"Something is wrong." Kagome stated worriedly as she got up. She ran over to the window and opened up the blinds. She gasped as she saw her mother lifeless on the ground and her father fighting off two panther demons.

"NO! MOTHER!" Kagome shouted as she opened the window.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sis, no!" Kikyo shouted as well. But it was too late, Kagome had jumped out the window in the middle of the battle field. Inuyasha and Kikyo went towards the window and gasped at the sight before them.

"MOTHER!" Kikyo shouted as she too jumped out the window, despite the fact that she was more human than demon. Kagome caught her sister before she had hit the ground and they both headed towards their mother.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at the two panther demons attacking Hige.

"We need to help him Sesshomaru. The girls don't need to lose their parents neither." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"If we can save Hige in time, we can only hope that we can save Aya with the Tenseiga in time once we take down those panther demons." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded as they both jumped out the window as well. Sesshomaru had transformed into his demon form and Inuyasha's demon blood took over to help fight even though he was in his human state. Even on the nights of the new moon, if Inuyasha needed his demon blood to help protect his mate, he would force it to come out to help fight. As the panther demons were about to attack once again, Sesshomaru in his demon form grabbed one of the panther demons with his fangs and Inuyasha punched the other one with his bare fists. Hige gasped.

" **Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? What are you two doing?** " Hige asked.

" **We are here to help Hige.** " Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha turned around, his eyes were red with teal irises. his fangs and claws were a little sharper and a little longer.

" **The girls don't deserve to lose their parents too.** " Inuyasha said. Hige frowned as he turned to look at his two daughters by his mate.

" **Aya...** " Hige glared at the two panther demons and growled.

" **Inuyasha, Sesshomaru... I appreciate that you want to help, but let me take care of this.** **Those bastards killed my mate and I WILL avenge her death.** " Hige explained with an angered expression.

" **But Hige...** " Sesshomaru tried to protest. Hige shook his head.

" **I understand that these are the ones that killed your parents Sesshomaru. I already killed that mangy wolf over there. Look at my daughters.** " Hige nudged his head towards his girls. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome was on the verge of transforming forcefully and Kikyo's miko powers were on the verge of exploding from her body.

" **Don't let them get out of control Sesshomaru. Once Kagome is in her demon form, it will be hard to get her back to her senses even if she is mated to Inuyasha. As for Kikyo, her miko powers will end up destroying her if she lets it all out at once. That's too much power for her, she needs to learn to channel it and Kagome needs to learn to control her demon from.** " Hige explained.

Inuyasha was taking care of the panther demons while Sesshomaru and Hige had a heart to heart chat. Inuyasha was listening to the conversation as he fought the panther demons. He knew that Hige had a point, but he didn't want the girls to lose their parent like they had.

" **So what do you want us to do Hige?** " Sesshomaru asked with concern in his voice. Hige took a deep breath and got himself ready to fight again.

" **You and Inuyasha need to take my daughters away from here. I will stall them long enough to keep them away from you. They are after the Shikon No Tama, but Aya doesn't have it and neither do I.** " Hige stated as he tunred to look at his daughters. Sesshomaru followed Hige's gaze and looked at Kagome.

" **You mean to tell me that the jewel is within Kagome?** " Sesshomaru whispered. Hige nodded with a frown. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha gasp knowing that his brother heard.

" **Please Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha take my daughters away from here. Go to the chamber and grab Seishin Kiba and Haganenokiba, They are in their sheaths so you don't need to worry about being rejected from them. Seishin Kiba goes to Kagome and the other goes to Kikyo. Make sure to take some bows and arrows with you for the girls.** " Hige told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded as he transformed back into his human like form. Inuyasha landed next to Sesshomaru and closed his eyes, his demon blood subsiding, transforming back into his human state.

"What about you and Aya?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Hige gave a small smile.

" **We'll be watching over you guys. Please do us this favor Inuyasha and protect Kagome.** " Hige looked at Inuyasha with a stern expression. Inuyasha nodded firmly.

"With my life." Inuyasha stated. Hige nodded to Inuyasha.

" **Keep Kikyo out of trouble as well. Make sure she stays safe and make sure her powers don't go out of control.** " Hige stated. Both Inu brothers nodded firmly in understanding.

" **Now go!** " Hige ordered and began fighting the panther demons once again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed the girls and explained to them what their father's wishes were. Kagome and Kikyo cried out to their father as they watched him fight the two panther demons. The girls saw their father's smile that seemed somewhat sad.

" _Take care, my daughters. Your mother and I will be watching over you two. We will always be in your hearts. Please stay safe and don't get into trouble, or at least try to stay out of trouble."_ Hige sent out the message to his daughters. Kikyo and Kagome nodded slowly with tears in their eyes.

" _Goodbye... father._ " They both sent to him as they followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from the battle field. Hige gave a small smile. The two panther demons shot out a lightning attack and a fire attack towards Hige. He fought as hard as he could against the two panther demons and finally was able to kill one of them. The last panther demon was stubborn, and would not stay down. Hige felt weak from all the attacks that he had taken, and was sure that he would not be able to last very long. Hige growled as he felt Onigumo's presence.

" **Die Hige!** " Onigumo growled as he let out a fire and lightning attack and the panther demon let out an energy ball from her mouth. Hige gasped as he felt the energy of all attacks heading straight towards him. He couldn't dodge in time and was hit straight on. Hige smiled as he saw the form of his mate hold out her hand to him. He gladly accepted his fate as he took Aya's hand and held her to him.

" _We'll always be with you, my daughters._ "


	13. Kagome and Kikyo

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. As you all know, I left a little cliffy at the end of my last chapter. Kikyo and Kagome's mother was killed by Xavier the wolf demon, Hige killed Xavier. Then we had Bree and Naomi, the two panther demons, Hige killed Naomi. Onigumo protected Bree and killed Hige along side her. How are Kagome and Kikyo going to cope with their grief? Let's find out shall we?**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had taken the girls to Sango's place where Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Naraku, and Rin were visiting. The Inu brothers had asked everyone to come to the living room to explain everything that happened. Everyone was in shock, horror, grief, and relief. They were shocked because those demons that had killed the Takahashi's a long time ago came back to kill the Higurashi's. They were in horror for their best friends' safety, and relieved to know that they were all safe. Then grief showed on their faces, Kikyo and Kagome's parents were murdered. What were the Higurashi sisters and the Takahashi brothers going to do about a place to live? Kagome spoke up, answering their question.

"We're going to have to talk to the bank to see if we can get my parents' accounts in our names. We can use that money to buy a place to live. Also we need to talk to the car lot that my parents' got their cars from to see if we can become the new owners." Kagome stated sadly.

"What about our stuff sis? What will we do with them?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the girls from the couch they were sitting on. Inuyasha spoke up.

"We need to pack up all of our stuff in boxes and call a moving van once we find a place to live. We can't do anything right now at the moment." Inuyasha stated.

"What if those damn demons burned our house down! We all know how these bastards are, they don't like leaving evidence!" Kikyo cried out. Kagome looked at her sister with a sad expression. She went over placing her arms around her sister in a comforting hug.

"Why aren't you upset sis!? Why must YOU be the strong one!?" Kikyo cried in her sisters' arms. Kagome growled a little.

"I am upset Kikyo, but mother and father would not want us to grieve. They would want us to live on for the both of them and be happy. They fought bravely to protect us, they fought honorably." Kagome stated as she rubbed her sister's back. Kikyo growled a little.

"Their honor was in vain sister!" Kikyo shouted as she felt her miko powers boil. Kagome yelped in pain. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the two girls worriedly and saw that Kikyo was using her miko powers on Kagome. Everyone's eyes widened in fear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and was about to pry Kikyo away from Kagome, but his brother's hand stopped him.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"Let them be Inuyasha. Let Kagome handle it. Besides, if you were to touch Kikyo now, you will be purified." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru earning a growl from his brother as well. Inuyasha looked towards a whimpering Kagome with a worried expression. 'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought worriedly.

"Kikyo... please... stop." Kagome pleaded. Kikyo didn't seem to have heard her sister as her powers were becoming stronger. Kagome yelped and whimpered from the immense amount of power coming from her sister. Everyone watched in horror as Kikyo's power was growing and Kagome was getting weaker. Inuyasha fidgeted from Sesshomaru's arms as he fought to get free from his brother's grip, worried for his beloved mate.

"Kikyo... It's alright... please... look at me..." Kagome pleaded more. Kikyo slowly looked up at her sister with her deep purple eyes. Kagome gasped softly. 'This is what father meant about Kikyo not being able to channel her miko powers properly. It's all coming out at once and if she lets it happen...' Kagome shook her head weakly not wanting to finish that thought.

"Kikyo..." Kagome placed her hand on her sister's cheek and gave a sad smile. Kikyo looked at her sister with a blank expression. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began to push her miko powers through to Kikyo to speak with her in the depths of the void that she placed her mind in.

 _"Kikyo? Can you hear me?" Kagome called out. Kagome walked through the depths of Kikyo's mind until she felt her sister's presence. She ran over to her sister who was bent down with her head down in between her legs. Kagome sat down and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Kikyo looked up into her sister's brown eyes._

 _"Why Kagome? Why do you not show sadness for mother and father?" Kikyo asked. Kagome frowned and gave her sister a tight hug._

 _"I am sad Kikyo. I'm sad and angry that our parents were murdered. By who? I don't know, but we will find that out. I promise you that we WILL avenge our parents' death. Their death will not be in vain sister." Kagome stated as she held her sister close to her. Kikyo looked at her sister, wishing that she was just as strong as her._

 _"You remind me of our father Kagome. Strong, brave, so sure of everything, and very determined just like he was. In a way, you look like father." Kikyo stated with a small smile. Kagome smiled as well as she looked at her sister._

 _"And you remind me of mother Kikyo. You're strong as well, you're calm and collected when you're not pissed off, you have that smile that makes everyone silent and calm, and you're wise. You look more like mother." Kagome stated. The two sisters gave each other small smiles and Kagome began to feel everything calm down. The void in her mind began to glow brightly, pushing Kagome out of her sister's mind._

Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes, feeling her whole body quiver. She watched as Kikyo's miko powers die down and her eyes going back to normal. Kikyo gasped seeing scorch marks on her sister.

"Sis!" Kikyo cried out worriedly. Kagome gave a small weak smile.

"It's... okay sis.. I'll be.. fine.." Kagome stated weakly. Everyone calmed down as they saw that Kikyo was back to herself again.

"But.. But I... I almost... I almost..." Kikyo's eyes began to fill with tears of regret. Kagome was Kikyo's only sister, her only family, and she almost killed her own flesh and blood. Kagome slowly rose her hand to her sister's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that escaped from her eye with her thumb.

"I'm just glad... that you're okay... Kikyo..." Kagome began to say. Then she finished her statement.

"I'm... here for.. you... sis..ter..." Kagome passed out from exhaustion. Fighting her sister's miko powers took a lot out of the poor quarter demon.

"Kagome!" "Sis!" Inuyasha and Kikyo called out in unison. Inuyasha yanked himself away from his brother to get to his injured mate. Kikyo held her sister with tears in her eyes as Inuyasha got close to her. Inuyasha bent down and looked at Kikyo then back down to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... I.. I didn't mean..." Kikyo began to say as she whimpered. Inuyasha held up his hand to silence her as he picked up Kagome. Kikyo watched him take her sister in his arms and head for the living room.

"Sango? Can I use your room to let Kagome rest?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked at Kagome and then up at Inuyasha. 'He looks frightened. The way he holds her protectively in his arms says it all.' Sango thought. She shook her head from her thoughts to answer him.

"Of course Inuyasha. Upstairs, straight down the hall and to your right." Sango instructed. Inuyasha nodded as he took his injured mate up the stairs. Kikyo looked down at her hands that had almost killed her sister as more tears streamed down her face. Naraku walked over to her and bent down to her level. He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly had her look up to him.

"Kikyo, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." Naraku stated softly. Kikyo shook her head.

"But it is my fault Naraku. I let my emotions get the better of me and I ended up injuring my sister. She's the only family I have left Naraku and I almost killed her!" She cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naraku held her close to him as he combed straight through her beautiful raven hair.

"But you didn't Kikyo. Kagome could have stepped away, but she didn't because you are her sister. She didn't want to leave you in that state Kikyo. She put her life on the line in order to get her precious sister back." Naraku told her softly. Kikyo cried against his shoulder without saying a word. Kikyo felt Naraku place a tender kiss on top of her head and slightly blushed. When she pulled away to look at him, Naraku gave a soft smile.

"Tears of sadness don't suit you my dear." He said as he wiped away the tears from her eyes. Kikyo felt so calm around him.

"You must stay strong Kikyo. Your parents would want you and Kagome to move on and do your best. They would want you to take care of each other and help each other. We will all help you girls of course, what are friends for." Naraku stated with a smile. Kikyo nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Okay." She said softly.

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome to Sango's room and laid her down on the bed gently, careful to not jar her awake. He went to wet her a cold wet wash cloth and placed it on her forehead. 'I was afraid Kagome.' He thought to himself as he caressed her cheek softly. 'Afraid of losing you.' He thought more with a frown. As if on instinct, Kagome leaned against his touch and smiled warmly as she slept. He knew how he made her feel, and what she felt was warmth and protected. She always told him that she always feels safe with him, that her home was wherever he was. Inuyasha smiled warmly at the sleeping quarter demon.

"No matter what happens Kagome, I will always be there for you. I promise that we will find those bastards and avenge both of our parents' deaths. You are not alone Kagome." Inuyasha stated as he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. Inuyasha glared for a moment and looked up to the window. He watched the setting sun and gave a low growl that meant he was one angry hanyou, and he was willing to do whatever it took to find the one behind all of this.

 **Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I had to write about how Kikyo and Kagome were going to cope through their parents' deaths. I wanted to do a heart to heart with the sisters and put in small fluffs in this chapter. Now the real adventure begins, things are starting to get even more serious than before. I'll be introducing more of the Band of Seven, I'll be introducing some other OC characters, and I might put Shippo in this story as a secret agent or something. What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews, I deeply appreciate all of your support. :) Until next chappie, Ciao for now.**


	14. Bree and Onigumo

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, keep it up. I really appreciate it, it makes me feel so happy to know that my stories are good. You guys are what keep me going and inspire me so much with your awesome stories. Now without further ado let's see what's to come next.**

 **WARNING**** SHORT LEMON*******

Bree and Onigumo were in his office discussing certain matters, but he thought it was the perfect opportunity to reward his precious mate before they continued. He had her naked and bent over his table as he held her down from behind, pumping in and out of her. Her panting told him that she was enjoying the force of his weight into her. As he was pumping in and out of her, he gave her ass a couple of slaps earning him a nice yelp from the woman.

"Whose a good little minx?" Onigumo whispered against the nape of her neck making her shiver. Her scent spiked even more and he picked up the pace.

"I am Onigumo!" Bree shouted with pleasure. Bree was enjoying this pure bliss of satisfaction, her reward for being such a good, evil, and obedient mate. She held on to the table tightly gasping with every hard thrust he gave her. Onigumo could feel her getting close as he was getting close to their end. Onigumo took her and flipped her over, laying Bree on her back on the floor. They both stared into each other's eyes with a dark lust and smirked darkly.

"Ready my mate?"Onigumo asked her as he teased her wet pussy. She gave a low growl of approval, digging her claws into the floor.

"Please finish me off my mate." Bree moaned with pleading silver eyes. Onigumo kissed her deeply and growled against her lips softly.

"Mmm, I love it when you beg for me. And those beautiful silver eyes are just too hard to resist my little minx." Onigumo whispered against her lips. Bree shivered with pleasure earning a growl of approval from Onigumo. He readied himself over her and began to thrust back into her harder and faster this time.

"AH! Onigumo!" Bree shouted as he thrust deep into her pussy. He hoisted her legs to wrap around his waist and smirked when she tightened her hold to pull him closer and deeper inside her. He watched with amusement as her breasts bounced with the movement. Onigumo took one in his hand and fondled her breast, giving it a little squeeze and a light tug on her nipple. Bree arched her back into him, feeling a tingling sensation flow through her body.

"Cum for me Bree." Onigumo demanded as he twisted her nipple a bit. He sensed her about to meet her and as well as he was.

"Please Onigumo, cum with me." Bree pleaded. Onigumo smirked as he thrusted even faster. Onigumo gave one last thrust with a grunt and Bree screamed her pleasure as she met her end as well.

 **End of Lemon**

When Onigumo and Bree got dressed, Onigumo went to his desk and got a file. He opened it up and inside was the Higurashi family. He smirked evily and gave a low chuckle. Bree looked over to her mate and gave a dark smile of her own.

"Anything amusing my dear?" Bree asked as she walked over to her mate with her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him. Onigumo gave her a little pat on the head.

"You did a fabulous job my dear, getting rid of Hige and Aya. We may have lost Naomi and Xavier in the process but it was all worth it." Onigumo stated. Bree let out a sigh of frustration. Onigumo turned to look her in the eyes.

"What's the matter my dear?" He asked. Bree looked at the two twin sisters.

"But the sisters got away and the jewel was never found. I feel like I failed you my lord." Bree stated. Onigumo lifted her chin to have her look up at him.

"You didn't fail me my dear. You did what I asked and I am proud of you. We are another step closer of becoming rulers of Tokyo." Onigumo stated as he brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"As for the jewel, I'm going to assume that it doesn't exist anymore until I get word that someone has actually found it and brings it to me. I'm not gonna go on a wild goose chase on false accusations." Onigumo told her. Bree nodded her agreement.

"What are we going to do with the Takahashi brothers and the Higurashi sisters my lord?" Bree asked as she looked into his eyes. Onigumo gave a little smirk.

"We'll let them live for now. I may have some use for them in the near future." He smirked evilly. Bree kissed his cheek and looked at another file on his desk.

"Whose file is that?" She asked. Onigumo looked at the other file on his desk with a knowing grin.

"Those will be your new recruits Bree." Onigumo said as he picked up the file and opened it up. He showed each of the names and described them.

"Bankotsu, a Tiger demon and leader of his gang known as the Band of Seven. His weapon is a huge sword known as the Banryu. It's very powerful and he is known as the strongest out of the others. He has slaughtered many villages. Renkotsu, a dragon demon and second in command. He's known for his intelligence, meaning he is a very good strategist and he's known for burning villages down with his fire attacks. Jakotsu, a serpent demon. This one is an odd one I must say, I mistook him for a woman. He is most interested in strong beautiful men unfortunately. He can be a bit dimwitted sometimes but he is a pretty decent fighter with his sword. His sword is like a snake when he attacks, it's quite amazing actually. Suikotsu, a wolverine demon. Be careful with this one Bree, he has two sides of him. One side is a good person who is gentle and hates the sight of blood. We need his dark side who is a killing machine, slaughtering anything and anyone in his path. Ginkotsu, a bear demon. He actually has a body of a machine, it's quite surprising and amazing. He is known for blowing things up with his powerful guns and cutting things down with his blades. Mukotsu, a reptilian demon. He's the oldest of the group and is quite the womanizer. He's known for his poisonous gases and his victims were always women, so be careful around him as well. Finally, there's Kyokotsu, a bat demon. Despite his size, he's actually the weakest in the gang. He has an appetite for human and yokai flesh, so he's pretty much cannibal. He uses a chain ball as a weapon or uses his bare hands to crush his enemies within seconds. He's not really the brightest fellow in the group, I predict that he will be first to die." Onigumo explained all seven of them to Bree since she will be in charge of them. Onigumo looked up at Bree with a smirk and a evil glint in his eye.

"You know what to do now right Bree? I need you to gather the Band of Seven and have them meet me in the conference room. There are things that I wish to discuss with them." Onigumo stated. Bree nodded her understanding.

"Of course my lord. I will go gather them right away." Bree told him as she left Onigumo's office.

Outside of the office, a tall handsome fox demon with bright orange hair and emerald green eyes was hidden with a charm necklace. He was given that necklace by Lady Aya and the charm bracelet that is able to hide one's scent was given to him by Lady Izayoi. He worked with the Higurashi's and the Takahashi's for years and always came by with some news that he had found out. He wasn't about to let Bree and Onigumo take over Tokyo, and he knew just the people to go to and let them know what Tokyo will be going through if something isn't done. He knew that the Lords and Ladies were dead but he could speak with their heirs, the Higurashi sisters and the Takahashi brothers.

The fox demon took one last look at the office and watched to see if anyone else was coming before he took off. He needed to get to the sisters and the brothers fast before he was found out. Once he was outside of the building, he went into his black Lamborghini and drove off to the Higurashi manor.

 **Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I had to put in more plans from Onigumo and Bree. Call it a fill in chapter. I introduced each of the band of seven, and I bet you can't guess who my mystery character is ;D Next we will introduce my mystery character to the Inugang, who will discuss the plans that Onigumo and Bree plan on doing with Tokyo. Everything will be revealed to the Takahashi's and the Higurashi's as my mystery character explains himself. Until then, Ciao for now :) Please don't forget to review**


	15. Mysterious Character Revealed

The handsome young fox demon had arrived at the Higurashi manor in his black Lamborghini. He looked up at the manor with a frown knowing that the Lord and Lady of the manor were murdered by the one person that he had hated since day one. Inutaishou and Hige and asked him to keep a sharp eye on Onigumo and take notes if he did anything suspicious. The man hadn't been anything BUT suspicious and was on this fox demon's number one hit list. It was time to reveal everything to the Higurashi sisters and the Takahashi brothers.

The young man walked through the gates and down the path to reach the doors of the manor. He rung the door bell once, listening for footsteps that were walking down the stairs. He heard the door unlock and watch it open revealing Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo themselves. They looked at him with suspicion and untrusting eyes. It was understandable considering the circumstances.

"Can we help you with something mister?" Kagome asked with a slight glare. The man looked at the woman with a small smile.

"May I come in Lady Kagome? There are some things that I wish to discuss with you all." The man said calmly. Inuyasha growled a little.

"What business do you have with us?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight growl himself. The fox demon took out his badge from his black velvet jacket.

"Detective Shippo at your service Lord Sesshomaru. I have been working with the Higurashi's and the Takahashi's for years. I have information that you guys will find most intriguing. It's about the murders of your parents." Shippo stated with a frown. The brothers and the sisters widened their eyes and stepped aside for the young detective to come in the manor.

Once Shippo entered the manor, he noticed that they had company. 'Friends of theirs I presume.' Shippo thought to himself. Kagome got Shippo a glass of water and walked over to him.

"Would you like a glass of water detective?" Kagome asked holding the glass for him. Shippo gave a small smile and gave a nod.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, I appreciate it." Shippo graciously took the glass in his hands and took a sip. He looked at the four with a serious look.

"May I speak with you four without the company of others?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha stepped up with crossed arms.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of our friends. They were involved in this as well once they witnessed the death of my parents along time ago." Inuyasha stated.

"Besides, we all made a pact when we were kids. To protect Tokyo and to find the murderers of our parents." Sesshomaru stated as well with crossed arms. Shippo raised an eyebrow at them.

"A pact?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Kagome and Kikyo went to the living room where the others were to sit down, the brothers following their lead to sit with the others as well. Shippo followed and took a seat in an empty chair with one leg crossed over the other and crossed arms.

"Please explain." Shippo gestured. Kagome and Kikyo nodded and asked the others to join hands in their little circle. Once everyone's hands were joined together, a bright white light began to glow from their hands. Shippo watched with amazement as he saw the spirits of the Inu clan wrapping around everyone. Then there was a symbol in the middle of their circle that read 'Protectors', causing Shippo to gasp.

Kikyo and Kagome looked at Shippo with a small smile. It seemed that the detective could use some explaining himself. The girls didn't make it a habit of telling people about their pact with the rest of their friends, but they felt like this young fox demon needed to know.

"When we all witnessed the death of Izayoi and Inutaishou, we were all at that state of wanting to protect the ones we love and to protect our home. At the time we were all well aware of another war wanting to start again like it had 500 years ago." Kagome stated to the young detective. Shippo nodded as he too was well aware.

"Their deaths had made a hug impact on all of us. Sesshomaru transformed into his true form for the first time and Inuyasha's demon blood took over for the first time." Kikyo said with a frown. Everyone watched the two brothers with frowns on their faces, remembering how upset they both were. Shippo gasped.

"How did they gain control back since they were so young?" Shippo asked. Rin stood up and walked to Sesshomaru with her arms wraped around his one arm, leaning against his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and kissed the top of her head. Rin smiled and stood back up, still having a strong grip on Sesshomaru.

"Kagome and Kikyo helped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with their miko powers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the middle of killing a serpent demon who had killed their father right in front of them. This serpent demon had also killed their mother." Rin first started saying. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled angrily.

" **Damn fucking bastards!** " Inuyasha growled in his demon voice. Everyone stared at him worried that he would lose control. Then they heard Sesshomaru's angry growl which grew louder and more aggressive. He loved his mother greatly, and he looked up to his father. To Sesshomaru, his father was his hero and wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Sesshomaru realized that he had in some ways, he even surpassed his father in ways that no one knew how. Inuyasha felt the same way about their parents. His father was a really strong daiyokai, so he could never understand how he got himself killed. Then again, they were attacked by surprise and their father at that point had let his guard down. He loved and cared for his mother deeply, he always thought 'What if I was there with her? What if I was able to protect her? Would I have been able to keep her alive?' Kagome and Rin were whispering sweet words to the brothers until they both had calmed down with a sigh. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Please continue, if you are able." Shippo said calmly, unafraid of what just happened. Rin nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kagome and Kikyo shot their sacred arrows together which struck the serpent demon. Along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacking the serpent demon, Kagome and Kikyo's arrows had killed the demon. There were two panther demons there that began attacking us after the serpent demon was killed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanted to continue fighting, I convinced Sesshomaru while Kagome convinced Inuyasha to calm down and just get out of there. We were still kids and wouldn't be able to survive very long. We weren't really strong enough just yet. Kagome and Kikyo looked exhausted after one shot of their sacred arrows. I didn't want to lose my mate to be, I wanted to keep him with me for the rest of my life, and I know Kagome wanted the same for Inuyasha." Rin stated with a light blush to her cheeks as well as Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other with surprised eyes, then looked to their girls.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered as he held Rin close to him with a warm and loving smile. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru with her beautiful sapphire eyes and nuzzled against his neck. Sesshomaru gave a low growl of approval that sent shivers down Rin's body.

"I'm glad to have you as my mate Rin. You are everything to me and more. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I promise to protect you with every being of my life." Sesshomaru stated. Rin smiled as she felt Sesshomaru kiss where her neck and shoulder met, where the symbol of her mating mark had shown.

"I love you too my mate." Rin stated breathlessly, not knowing what to say after that. Rin and Sesshomaru had become mates around the middle of their Sophomore year of high school. Actually, it was around spring time to be precise. Sesshomaru decided to ask Rin to become his mate, even though they were still in school. Sesshomaru no longer wanted to wait till they were done, anything could happen during this hell whole that Tokyo was slowly becoming. He took it upon himself to "convince" her that they should learn to take chances even if it means the consequences might turn out bad. He loved her, and he wanted her as his. Nothing was going to stop him, not even Rin herself. Sesshomaru was her alpha of course, so she couldn't deny him his request. Rin was more than delighted to oblige him.

Rin smiled as she relaxed against Sesshomaru's chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. She turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha, seeing the love they both had in their eyes as well.

"Kagome... you... you felt that way back then?" Inuyasha whispered to her as he held her close to him. Kagome leaned against his shoulder as she held his hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"I didn't know what to think back then Inuyasha, except the fact that I didn't want to lose you. We both shared our feeling back then but at the time we only just met, it just felt like we have known each other forever. We knew that we liked each other, but we wanted to grow as friends first and let it grow from there. As we got to know each other more and always had a lot of fun together hanging out with our friends, I began to learn more about how I felt for you. There was some feeling inside my heart that was telling me that you are my future mate. I never said anything because I was afraid of being judged, I was afraid of being chastised about it being too soon. I just kept it to myself all these years because of my stupid fear." Kagome glared down, upset with herself. Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and felt her bury her face into his chest. He petted her beautiful raven hair and then smiled as he began rubbing her dog ears. He chuckled when he heard Kagome purr with delight. Then she groaned with disappointment when he removed his hands from her ears. She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha raised his hand to caress her cheek with a warm and loving smile.

"I love you Kagome, never forget that. I would never think any less of you. You are everything to me and more. You are my life, my mate, my Kagome, and I will always be here for you and will always be there to protect you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled as tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his thumbs with a smile and hugged her against him.

Shippo cleared his throat before things got too intimate. He could sense it as well as the others, he saw their sheepish grins and blushed faces with a light chuckle. Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome realized that they weren't alone and released each other to look straight at the fox detective. Kagome and Rin blushed as they both sat down on the couch only to behave until they were alone with their mates.

"Let's get back down to business shall we." Shippo stated as he got his notebook out. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded with stern and serious looks on their faces.

"So what have you figured out detective Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone looked at Shippo as he cleared his throat and opened his book.

"I've told you that I have been working with the Higurashi's and the Takahashi's for years. Hige and Inutaishou have asked me to keep notes on any suspicious characters." Shippo stated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a second and looked back at the young fox.

"Any leads that can take us to the murderers?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took charge of gaining the information. When it came to stuff like this, Sesshomaru knew how to gain more information since he is more intimidating than the others. Anyone that left out information that Sesshomaru asked for, were killed. Shippo nodded firmly.

"You guys have heard of Onigumo Kitto right?" Shippo stated. Kikyo and Kagome look at Shippo with a gasp. Kikyo stood up with anger in her eyes.

"He's the guy that our father worked for ever since the Takahashi company has been taken over by him." Kikyo stated. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's arms to get to her sister.

Inuyasha looked at the girls and then back at Shippo.

"What the hell does Onigumo have to do with anything other than treat our father's company like it means nothing." Inuyasha growled. Shippo looked a little worried about how they were going to handle this message. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at his book.

"Onigumo was the one that..." Shippo began to say.

"WE KNEW IT!" Everyone looked at Kagome and Kikyo with worried eyes. Shippo looked at them with a frown.

"What do you mean girls?" Shippo asked. Kagome glared at Shippo and growled. Inuyasha was ready if Kagome ended up forcing her demon side to come out. Usually she only transforms during the night of the full moon, but she is also able to force it out if she is willing to kill. 'This doesn't look good.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he saw Kikyo, her eyes were glowing purple and her miko aura was starting to build up. 'Damn! We need to stop them before they do anything that they'll end up regretting.' He thought more. He looked towards his brother Sesshomaru, he nodded as he could see it to. Inuyasha would take care of Kagome and Sesshomaru will handle Kikyo. The girls were their responsibility ever since they made that promise to Hige. Sesshomaru would be able to handle Kikyo better than Inuyasha since Sesshomaru can overpower any miko aura, any barrier, any purification spell.

"We didn't trust that good for nothing bastard Onigumo! We had a feeling that he was the one behind all this! He had that evil aura that surrounded him, and father didn't trust him neither! He worked with him just to keep an eye on him!" Kagome growled, her eyes beginning to glow red.

Shippo sighed with a frown, he closed his book and stood up.

"Yes, Onigumo was the one who was behind the murders. Unfortunately he really didn't kill them personally, he had a group of people that did his dirty work for him." Shippo explained with an angered expression.

"You mean those panther demons, serpent demon, and wolf demon? Who were they and where are they now? We already know that the serpent and wolf demons are dead." Sesshomaru asked. Shippo nodded.

"Hige killed the wolf demon and killed another panther demon. There was one left that Hige had to get rid of, but he failed. Just when he was about to attack the last panther demon, Onigumo showed up again. He and the panther demon combined their powers and killed Hige, sadly he wasn't able to move out of the line of fire in time." Shippo stated. Kikyo and Kagome growled with tears in their eyes. In a flash everyone gasped seeing that Kagome had Shippo in her grasp, her hands on his shoulders as she glared at him.

" **Where is he now!? TELL me!** " Kagome growled. Shippo stood there, unafraid of the quarter demon who was transforming in front of him. He shook his head.

"All I know is that he works at the Takahashi company. That was his plan any way, he wanted to overthrow Inutaishou and take his company and combine both Kitto's and the Takahashi's into one company. We all know that if he did that, then all hell will break loose." Shippo stated.

" **Hell has already broke loose, no thanks to that fucking bastard!** " Kagome growled. Kikyo's powers were getting stronger by the second as well as Kagome transforming fully into a full blooded demon.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at Shippo. There was so much going through their minds. Inuyasha growled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I told you that Onigumo bastard shouldn't have taken over! I knew something wasn't right about that motherfucker!" Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru growled and nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but you were right Inuyasha. We need to do something about Onigumo, but first we need to do something about the girls before they hurt themselves or go out on a killing spree." Seshsomaru stated. Inuyasha huffed and ran over to Kagome taking her away from Shippo. Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo who started to struggle in his hands.

"Don't move quarter demon. Unless you want me to rip you apart with my claws, then I suggest you calm yourself." Sesshomaru warned Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru and suddenly felt intimidated by him. She felt afraid to even disobey his orders even though they weren't mates, him and Rin were. Kikyo began to calm down knowing that it was useless to even fight Sesshomaru, he was immune to her powers. If she had dog ears, they would be flat against her head right about now.

" **Let me go Inuyasha! I will go after Onigumo and rip him to shreds!** " Kagome threatened. Inuyasha had a tight hold on her with a glare.

"Would you calm down wench! You go there now, you are going to wind up getting yourself killed!" He stated with his gruff voice.

" **The hell I will! That bastard will regret messing with my family! I will go alone if I have to!** " Kagome stated with a crack of her knuckles. Inuyasha huffed.

"There is no way in the seven hells I'm letting you go by yourself wench!" Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome glared back as she struggled getting away from Inuyasha's grip.

" **I can and I will!** " Kagome growled through clenched fangs.

" **Bitch!** " Inuyasha's demon came through once he noticed his bitch challenging him. He wasn't going to allow that. Kagome flinched at the sound of her mate's voice. She looked up to red eyes and teal irises, and purple jagged stripes on his cheeks.

" **Inu-Inuyasha?** " Kagome's voice softened a little but she was still in her demon form.

" **Understand this bitch, you challenge my dominance you will be punished. I am your alpha and your mate, so you listen to me.** " Inuyasha stated with a growl. Kagome hated making Inuyasha upset with her, so she did what she had to do. Submit to her alpha. Kagome let her ears go flat against her head as a sign of an apology. Then she turned around, her back against him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked when she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. This was a sign of submission, and that she will always submit to him.

Inuyasha leaned in close to the joint where her shoulder and neck met, right above her mating mark, and bit her. Kagome yelped silently as she felt the bite. Her demon side was calming down and was put back into it's place. Kagome gave a small little whine, letting him know that she was okay now. Inuyasha took that as a good sign and came up to lick the blood and healing the puncture wounds he placed. Kagome rested against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and petted her head lovingly.

Everyone calmed down as the two Higurashi sisters, especially Kagome, were calm. Kagome was whimpering a little, not because of the bite, but because she had allowed herself to lose control like that. Inuyasha frowned, he spun her around to look her in the eyes seeing tears that wanted to come down. He used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry Kagome, you know how much I hate that. I don't like seeing you upset." Inuyasha stated softly. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I miss mother and father... I just want to..." Kagome began sobbing softly against his shoulder.

"Shh, Kagome, shh. It's alright, I know how you feel. Calm down okay." Inuyasha whispered gently to her as he petted her. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll be in touch you guys." Shippo stated as he began to leave.

"Wait." Inuyasha called out softly. Shippo turned his head around as he had the door opened about to leave. He looked at Inuyasha with a serious expression.

"How can we reach you, if we have any questions to ask?" He asked the fox detective. Shippo gave a little smirk.

"Oh, I'll be around. I'll drop by every now and then giving you any information you need." Shippo stated. He looked at Kagome and Kikyo with a frown.

"Right now, I think the girls could use some rest after everything they learned. Kikyo still needs to learn how to channel her miko powers and Kagome needs to learn how to control her demon blood." Shippo stated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded their agreement to the fox.

"I'll be in touch if you guys ever need anything." Shippo said with a smile and left out the manor.


	16. Band of Seven

Onigumo was waiting in the conference room to speak with the gang that he had hired to cause havoc around Tokyo. He sat in his chair with a glare as he tapped his claws impatiently on the table. When he heard the door open, Onigumo looked up to see Bree standing at the entrance.

"I have brought them as requested master Onigumo." Bree stated as she stepped aside for the Band of Seven to enter the room. Onigumo sat up and made a come hither motion.

"Come in, come in. There's much to discuss with you all." Onigumo stated with a smirk. The leader Bankotsu began to walk into the room, followed by the other six. As everyone came into the room, Onigumo gave a dark smile and gestured to the chairs around the table.

"Please, have a seat." Onigumo said. The Band of Seven took their seats around the table and looked at Onigumo.

"What's his deal?" Jakotsu whispered to Renkotsu.

"Be silent Jaks, he's the one who took us in and hired us. Do you want to be on his hit list?" Renkostu whispered back with a glare. Jakotsu shivered with the thought of Onigumo thinking of many ways to kill him and shook his head.

"Then hush." Renkotsu ordered and Jakotsu nodded. All eyes where on Onigumo now. They watched as he began taking some files and placing them in front of him. He cleared his throat and looked at the gang.

"I have gathered you all here for one particular reason." Onigumo began to say. Everyone watched as he pushed a file towards their leader Bankotsu. Bankotsu lifted an eyebrow as he read the file.

"We're combining Takahashi and Kitto?" He asked questioningly. Onigumo nodded with a serious expression.

"This is phase two of taking over Tokyo." Onigumo explained. Bree walked over to Onigumo and leaned over his shoulder to look at the file he held.

"What was phase one?" Kyokotsu asked. Everyone looked at him with expressionless faces.

"You idiot, phase one was getting rid of the Takahashi's and the Higurashi's." Suikotsu growled. He couldn't believe how stupid Kyokotsu was, and he hated being the one to make sure Kyokotsu didn't make any mistakes.

"Well, we didn't get rid of their offspring." Bree spoke this time with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look. Onigumo looked at her with a smirk.

"Patience is a virtue my dear. I have special plans for them. They will be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with them." He stated. Bree smirked and gave a nod. She turned to look at Bankotsu.

"You said that Aya and Hige had the Shikon No Tama. We killed them and came up with nothing. How do you explain that one Banks?" Bree growled. Onigumo rose his hand to silence his wench, but he too was curious. Bankotsu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb.

"I said that they MAY have the jewel. The information that I have gathered had lead me to the Higurashi's, so I figured that one of them may have had it. I wasn't expecting for you to come empty handed." Bankotsu explained.

"What's so special about this jewel anyway?" Mukotsu asked. Onigumo glared at the reptilian demon with his claws flexed.

"If you had arrived at our gang meeting instead of going around flirting with the women Mukotsu, you would have learned that the jewel is a powerful sacred object. It can grant any wish of the beholder. We were instructed to find any possible leads of the jewel and bring it to master Onigumo, for he has big plans for Tokyo." Renkotsu stated with a huff. Mukotsu smirked to himself. 'A powerful jewel that can grant any wish of the beholder huh?' He thought to himself.

"Don't even think about it you lecherous womanizing reptile! That jewel is mine, and if you turn your back on me by taking that jewel from me, I will personally see to it that you are beheaded!" Onigumo growled with glowing red eyes. Mukotsu epped and uttered an apology.

"Idiot." Bankotsu muttered with a glare of his own.

"That goes for the rest of you! Betray me and I'll rip you all to shreds, no mercy!" Onigumo growled. The Band of Seven grew stiff and fear struck their eyes. When Onigumo saw that everyone understood, he sat back down with his arms folded against his chest.

"What is our mission master Onigumo?" Bankotsu asked. Onigumo looked up to Bankotsu and smirked.

"I need you guys to "convince" everyone to allow this project to happen. Takahashi Corp. and Kitto Corp. WILL become one corporation. We do this, the profits will rise and we become one powerful company." Onigumo stated.

"Hell will break loose if the companies become one, everyone having to pay more than usual to keep this company in tact. Not everyone is going to agree with your terms Onigumo." Renkotsu stated.

"If they refuse, then kill them. You guys of done a fine job of getting rid of the human population, I hardly see any humans anymore." Onigumo said with a dark look. 'Tokyo will become a demon's paradise, where only demons rule the lands. No human, half demon, or quarter demon will stop me.' Onigumo thought to himself.

"Once we convince everyone to agree to your terms, what would you request of us to do afterwards?" Suikotsu asked. Onigumo looked towards the wolverine demon and smirked.

"Give a little surprise visit to the Higurashi sisters. Do with them as you please, just don't kill them just yet. I want to watch them suffer and cry out for mercy." Onigumo stated with a dark grin and gave an evil laugh. Suikotsu loved the way Onigumo's mind worked and was beginning to respect Onigumo more and more. He loved hearing the cries of mercy from his victims before he killed them, but this time there would be no killing, just sheer torture until Onigumo gave the word.

"Now that you all know the plan, go on and do what I have asked of you and gather followers. If they refuse, kill them and remember... leave no evidence left behind that will lead any suspicion to you or me." Onigumo stated with a dark glare. The Band of Seven nodded as they all rose from their seats.

"Oh and another thing..." Onigumo began to say. All men stared at him, waiting on his response.

"I'll know if you do anything suspicious that makes me doubt your loyalty to me. Betray me, and you will regret it." Onigumo growled with clenched fangs. The Band of Seven had nervous looks and nodded their understanding as they all began to leave the conference room. Onigumo waited till the last of them left the room and took Bree in a tight hold.

"Yes master?" Bree asked breathlessly. He nibbled on her neck where her mating mark shown making her shiver beneath him.

"I need you to do me a favor my little minx." He whispered against her ear seductively. Bree moaned with sheer pleasure of his hot breath that tickled her ear. She took a few gulps and began to speak.

"Y-Yes my mate, anything for you." She stuttered. Onigumo smirked as he stroked her shoulders with his claws slowly, causing her to gasp lovingly.

"Keep an eye on those vermin for me, will you? I don't really trust them as much as I like to." Onigumo told her as he kissed her neck and down her shoulder.

"As y-you wish m-master." Bree complied. Onigumo smirked and let her go, giving her a little push towards the door to do her job. Bree gave a small little growl of frustration and her face showed sheer torture. Onigumo chuckled darkly.

"I'll finish my ministrations on you later on tonight mate. You have a job to do, and I need to make a deal with a friend of mine." He told her. Bree nodded as she left the conference room, sexually frustrated that her mate teased her like that. Now she was horny as fuck, and all she can do is wait till later.


	17. Rin and Sesshomaru Gather an Army

It was the night of a full moon. The night air was cool and leaves were blowing in the light breeze. Everything seemed quiet... maybe a little too quiet. There was a howl in the distance reaching the ears of the daiyokai known as Sesshomaru. The moon outlined his figure as he looked upon Tokyo with stern golden eyes. As he heard the howl, Sesshomaru jumped from one building to the next towards the familiar howl. He looked down to notice a wolf pack that wasn't Koga's nor Ayame's, but he did know one other wolf pack and the leader had called for him. Sesshomaru landed on his feet in front of the pack and watched the leader step forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have come here to follow your lead in hopes to protect our home. Tokyo will soon fall into a war and we wish to help you fight." The leader of the wolf pack proclaimed. The leader was a tall man with long light brown hair that reached the middle of his back and brown eyes. His skin was tan like Koga's and he was slightly more body built.

"Prince Hikaru, leader of the Southern wolf tribe and son of Hironori and Sylvia. It's been too long." Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. Hikaru nodded with a stern look.

"We all know what is becoming of Tokyo, and we all know who's behind it all." Hikaru told Sesshomaru with a fire in his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, so do we. Onigumo Kitto is the one who is causing havoc around here, and it's up to us to defeat him. Onigumo will be putting up his defenses and have an army. We will be doing the same, we will be ready for him." Sesshomaru announced. Hikaru looked at Sesshomaru with respect and gave a firm nod.

"What would you like for us to do Lord Sesshomaru?" Hikaru asked. Sesshomaru looked around Tokyo with a growl.

"Stick to the shadows and don't let anyone see you. Protect everyone as if they were your own family. I will not stand for Tokyo to be a wasteland. Father wanted to create a peaceful life for everyone, but now it is up to us to fulfill his wish. You will help me do that Hikaru. Scour the outskirts of Tokyo for any suspicious activities. If you have any information about Onigumo's plot or anything about his army, let me know right away." Sesshomaru ordered. Hikaru nodded and bowed to the daiyokai in front of him.

"Let's go men!" Hikaru shouted as he and his pack left to help protect Tokyo. Sesshomaru watched the wolves go off in different directions, then a scent caught his attention. He smiled as that all too familiar scent reached his nose, he turned around to see his mate Rin heading towards him.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin landed next to him with a smile.

"Rin. I assume that everything went well?" Sesshomaru said with a smile. Rin nodded firmly with the fire of Hell in her eyes.

"I have gathered the Northern panther tribe, leader Princess Asuna, daughter of Hitomi and Kentaro." Rin said as the panther demons stepped forward. Asuna gave a bow to Sesshomaru. Asuna had emerald green eyes and long red hair that was put up into a half ponytail. She had blue stripes going vertically over each eye.

"We are honored to fight by your side Lord Sesshomaru." Asuna said. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"Then I gathered the Western Inu clan of our people. Of course they were more than happy to help. Rin said as Sesshomaru saw his clan.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we will follow you even if it means we could die. We will fight for our home." An Inu known as Taichi stated with a bow. Sesshomaru nodded to them with respect. It was nice to see his clan was here to help out during this time. If there was going to be a war, then he was going to gather all who wish to fight for what they believe in, to protect their home.

"Then I gathered the Eastern dragon clan, leader Lord Yui, son of Iki and Lorenzo." Rin stated with a smile. Lord Yui came forward with his clan and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"We are honored to serve you Lord Sesshomaru. Anything to protect Tokyo from vile cretins such as Onigumo, we will help protect our family and our home." Lord Yui stated. Lord Yui had short silver hair that reached his shoulders, and his eyes were silvery blue. He had two blue jagged stripes going horizontally across each cheek. Sesshomaru gave a firm nod to Lord Yui, a sign of respect for each clan that has come to help protect Tokyo.

"You have done a fine job Rin. I'm proud of you." Sesshomaru stated with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rin smiled and gave her mate a peck on the cheek.

"Anything to help my mate." Rin stated proudly. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to look at each of the different clans.

"Listen up! You have been gathered here knowing that a war will soon befall Tokyo. We will not stand for Tokyo to become a wasteland!" Sesshomaru began. Everyone nodded in agreement as they listened to the daiyokai. Rin stood beside him with her arms behind her back and a stern look.

"If it's a war that Onigumo wants, then we shall give him what he wants. We will protect Tokyo, the home of our family and friends. Are we going to stand here and watch Onigumo turn Tokyo into nothing!?" Sesshomaru growled.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Are we going to let some low life pathetic demon like Onigumo take control of our home!?" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red for a split second. He saw everyone's eyes do the same, with growls and bared fangs.

"NO!" They all shouted. Sesshomaru smirked and held up his Bauksaiga.

"We will fight to protect those we love. Onigumo will not stand a chance against us, we are legion! We are many! Tokyo is our home, so let's show Onigumo who he's dealing with!" Sesshomaru growled. Everyone cheered and praised Sesshomaru for a great speech. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with determination.

"We will have to think of a plan to ambush Onigumo my dear. Right now, what's your plan of action?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. Right now, I will have everyone look after the people of Tokyo. Until we devise a plan, that will be their mission." Sesshomaru explained.

"I need everyone to spread out through Tokyo. Split into groups if you have to, but with our number we shall cover more ground. Protect the people of Tokyo until I give the call for a meeting. We will meet here again to give out the plan." Sesshomaru stated. Everyone nodded as they all split up and went different directions of Tokyo. Sesshomaru and Rin jumped onto a roof of a building, watching his army scour throughout Tokyo.

"Shall we let our friends know about this Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked over into the distance, the full moon outlining her shape. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, they need to know that we have started an army of our own. Tokyo will be safer, knowing that we have numbers to keep an eye out for things." Sesshomaru stated. Rin gave a nod, and she and Sesshomaru began their way to the Higurashi's mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Higurashi mansion, Kagome was having trouble keeping her demon form in check.

"Kagome snap out of it!" Inuyasha growled. 'Dammit, Kikyo better hurry up with that damn sword!' He cursed to himself.

"Get away Inuyasha! I don't want to hurt you!" Kagome growled out of frustration and pain. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome worriedly. 'Please Kagome, hang in there!' He thought worriedly. Kagome kept growling as her claws and fangs grew, her body began to glow.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he sprang into action. He grabbed ahold of Kagome from behind.

"Don't you DARE Kagome! Don't you transform!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo came running into the front room and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"It's about damn time Kikyo! What the hell happened anyway!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo had the Seishin Kiba in her hands.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I had to take down the barrier to protect these weapons." Kikyo stated as she walked over to Kagome.

"Sis, please take your sword." Kikyo pleaded. Kagome's eyes were red with teal irises but she was still fighting. Kagome growled at her sister to back off.

"Please Kagome, take the sword." Kikyo pleaded again. Kagome looked at her sister with a glare. She stopped fighting Inuyasha huffing and puffing with exhilaration. Her body was shaking all over as she slowly rose her hand as if to grab the sword. The pain began again as Kagome backed away in a crouching position and bared her fangs.

"Dammit Kagome! Take the damn sword!" Inuyasha growled and bit her where her shoulder and neck met. Kagome yelped and felt her body go stiff. Inuyasha didn't bite too hard to harm her, but hard enough for her demon side to calm down and listen to it's alpha. When Inuyasha felt Kagome tilt her head in submission, he took that as a sign that she was calm enough. He licked the blood from her shoulder and healed her wound.

"Now take. The. Sword." Inuyasha demanded, emphasizing each word. Kagome nodded as she took her sword in her hands feeling her demon side subsiding even more. Kikyo took her sister's shoulders and chanted an incantation to bound her demon blood into rest. Kagome fell to her knees panting heavily as she hugged the sword for dear life.

"You alright now sis?" Kikyo asked as she bent down and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded slowly, looking up to her sister.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, I hope I didn't hurt you." Kagome stated softly with a frown. Kikyo smiled.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Kikyo stated with a wink. Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome to look at her.

"Inuyasha. Please don't be mad." Kagome pleaded with sad eyes. Inuyasha shook his head with a small smile.

"Silly girl. Who said I was mad? I was just worried about you." Inuyasha stated.

"What's going on in here?" Sesshomaru and Rin had just returned and were a little worried with all the growling and yelling that they heard. Inuyasha turned towards his brother with a stern look.

"Nothing that we can't handle brother, it's fine." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at Kagome and realized that she must have been in the middle of transforming. Tonight was the full moon after all.

"I hope that you have your bitch under control brother, we need to talk without any conflictions." Sesshomaru stated with a stern look. Kagome flinched at the word. Even though she's heard Inuyasha call her that, for some reason it bothers her when another male calls her that. Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"I advise you to not insult her Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned him.

"I don't want to fight brother, I just want to have a proper discussion." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha huffed as he got up from his position.

"What's this about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with crossed arms.

"It's about the army that Onigumo plans on putting together." Rin stated before Sesshomaru even got the chance. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome all had wide eyes. Kagome stood up and stood next to Inuyasha, still holding her sword as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Inuyasha looked down on Kagome with a concerned look, then back up at Sesshomaru.

"Onigumo is building an army?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"He plans on taking over Tokyo by also combining Kitto and Takahashi Corp. Once he combines both companies all hell will brake lose as the profits will rise and the money will go to him to keep the company in tact. From what I heard, he has hired a group of seven people to go around to convince them that his way is the best way. If they don't agree to his terms, they are instantly killed." Sesshomaru stated.

"A group of seven? Who are these seven you speak of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are a ruthless gang known as the Band of Seven. They go around slaughtering people for their enjoyment." Rin stated with a growl, her eyes glowed red for a split second.

"Calm yourself koi." Sesshomaru said to Rin. Rin took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming down.

"Something tells me that there is more to them than just slaughtering people." Kagome stated with a hint of fear in her eyes. Everyone looked at her. Rin growled a little and gave a nod.

"You're right Kagome. They love to torture their captors for fun. They abuse them and a couple of them like the enjoyment of sexually harassing women. They torture their captors until they beg for mercy, but even mercy won't save them." Rin stated clenching her fists tightly. Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha growled protectively. Sesshomaru looked to his brother.

"Rin has gathered followers to help scourer Tokyo for any suspicious activity. We have the Northern panther tribe, led by Princess Asuna, the Southern wolf tribe, led by Prince Hikaru, the Eastern Dragon clan, led by Lord Yui, and finally the Inu clan of our people Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo widened their eyes.

"You gathered an army?" Inuyasha asked with shock. Rin and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Onigumo is putting up his defenses and building his own army as we speak. We need to be ready for him at all cost." Rin stated.

"Kikyo and I will be ready." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to say.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. Kikyo and I will train harder than we have ever trained. We will be ready." Kagome stated. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Well Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at his brother sternly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kikyo, seeing the determination and the fire of hell in their eyes. Inuyasha gave a firm nod.

"Alright, but we need to gather the others and discuss this with them tomorrow." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"Rin will be in charge of that, won't you dear." He said with a smile. Rin nodded.

"You can count on me." Rin said in a stern tone. Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk and looked to his brother again.

"Rin and I will also gather more followers to join our army. I will not just sit by idly watching Tokyo turn into a wasteland. The human population here is already low because of Onigumo. He'll soon go after the half-breeds and the quarter demons, he'll even kill demons that have associated themselves with humans, half-breeds, or quarter demons." Sesshomaru stated with a growl. Inuyasha nodded.

"I understand brother, I feel the same way. Tokyo is our home and it's where our family and friends live. Father wanted Tokyo to be a living paradise for all living creatures, and we will see to it that his wish is fulfilled." Inuyasha stated with a stern look. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"So, starting tomorrow, everyone will be gathered here and we will discuss these matters. Afterwards we better get down to some serious training, otherwise there's no way we can defeat Onigumo and his army." Rin stated.

"Watch out Onigumo, for you will be the one we send to hell." Inuyasha growled a warning along with everyone else.


	18. Koga and Ayame

**Hey guys Cutimist here. I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Life has me running all over the place and school is about to start for me. I will keep this story going until I reach the end, I have gotten some good ideas for my next stories that I wish to write. Now without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter.**

It was the middle of the afternoon, and a certain wolf demon was scouring Tokyo for any suspicious activities. He looked around for the Band of Seven that he and his mate to be heard about that morning. The wolf demon known as Koga growled as he caught the scent of blood in the air. He ran towards the scent, in hopes to find the bastard that so dared kill another being. The scent took him to an alley. Koga came to an abrupt halt seeing a dead body in a pool of blood.

"Damn! Onigumo is one sick bastard!" Koga stated as he knelt down next to the body for examination. He growled as he caught another scent among the body, it was the scent of the murderer. Koga was able to tell that this human tried her very best to fight off her captor but in the end she lost her life. The poor soul. A gasp reached his ears, Koga turned to see Ayame behind him with her mouth agape and her hand slightly over her mouth.

"Ayame... What are you doing here?" Koga asked as he stood up. It took Ayame a few minutes to recollect her thoughts and answer Koga.

"I was searching though Tokyo, same as you, then I caught your scent and the scent of human blood." Ayame stated as she looked at the body behind Koga.

"How long ago?" Ayame asked. Koga looked to the body with a frown.

"I would say about forty minutes ago. It still smells fresh, and by the bruises on the woman, she put up quite a fight for a human." Koga stated. Ayame looked around to find any other clues that could lead them to their prey. She spotted something that looked like a metal wire. She walked over to the piece of metal and sniffed.

"Koga, take a look at this." Ayame called to Koga. Koga walked over to Ayame and knelt down to see what she found. She held up the wire to him and he had a good whiff.

"It belongs to one of the Band of Seven. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru says that Onigumo is building an army to do his dirty work. So it's easy to say that he wasn't here." Koga stated with a glare.

"Onigumo doesn't like to get his hands dirty himself, but yet he's one sick and twisted bastard who comes up with shit like this." Ayame stated with a growl. Koga looked at Ayame and then back out of the alley.

"We'll get them koi. From the scent that's on this wire, I would have to say that the Band of Seven are not too far off." Koga stated with a growl himself. Ayame started to take off after the scent but Koga jumped right in front of her.

"Slow down woman. We don't need to go off into battle just yet. What Sesshomaru wanted to do was to find their hideout without being caught. We need to go incognito and make sure that they won't be able to catch our scents. If we don't hide our scents, we'll be dead for sure." Koga warned. Ayame sighed with a cute little pout. Koga chuckled to himself and raised his hand to her cheek.

"Don't look so disappointed koi. You'll get your chance, but now is not the right time." Koga stated with a smile. Ayame whined a little but gave a small smile.

"Alright, whatever you say Koga." Ayame said.

"Aishiteru my Ayame." Koga kissed her hand. Ayame blushed at his affection towards her and smiled.

"Aishiteru Koga." Ayame said back. Koga took Ayame's hand and took her away from the alley. They began running through the outskirts of Tokyo, passing buildings with great speed. Ayame and Koga going around corners and backways to head to their destination.

"Where are we going Koga?" Ayame asked. Koga smirked with a knowing smile and looked at his woman.

"We are going to find the hideout and report back to Sesshomaru what we find." Koga stated with determination. Ayame nodded firmly as she followed with fire in her eyes.

"Make sure you have that bracelet on that Kagome and Kikyo gave us. It will hide our scents whenever we need to sneak into places." Ayame lifted her other arm to show that she had her bracelet on. Koga nodded an affirmative and kept moving towards the scent that may lead them to the hideout of the Band of Seven.

Koga wasn't sure that the scent would lead them to the hideout or lead them on a wild goose chase, or possibly a trap. Koga growled with that thought lingering in his head. He would make sure he would go in first before Ayame, he wouldn't want anything to happen to her. 'I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt.' Koga thought.

"Koga look! The scent is coming from that abandoned building!" Ayame called out. Koga looked to where she pointed and saw an old warehouse. 'A warehouse is very befitting for gang members like them.' Koga thought with a growl.

"Let's go!" Koga jumped ahead of Ayame and began towards the warehouse. Ayame made sure to chant the words that Kagome and Kikyo taught them to hide their scent. Koga did the same, so that he wouldn't get caught.

As they headed to the warehouse, Koga told Ayame to stay behind him. Slowly they walked inside and stuck to the shadows. 'This is their hideout alright. The place smells just like them and they have a bunch of equipment here.' Koga thought. Ayame took hold of Koga's hand and held it tightly.

"It's okay Ayame, don't be afraid." Koga whispered.

"This place makes my skin crawl. It has an eerie aura all over this place." Ayame whispered back. Koga looked back to see Ayame rubbing her arms frantically as she looked around. Koga took Ayame in his arms and held her close for comfort. He gave her butterfly kisses on her cheek and neck to calm her down. What good it did because all it did was arouse her. 'Dammit!' She thought.

"Calm down koi, everything will be fine. Stay calm and stay with me. I promise that I will protect you with my life." Koga stated as he gave her one last kiss on the lips. 'Kami she smells good.' He thought as he noticed the spike in her scent.

"O-Okay." Ayame stuttered with a blush. Koga smiled and let go of her to her disappointment. She loved the warmth and comfort that he provided for her, she hated that he had to let go. She followed him as they took a look around and noticed a few shadows.

"Shh." Koga whispered to her. Ayame nodded and got real close to Koga, holding onto the back of his shirt. They poked their heads around the corner and saw seven guys having a conversation about their plans.

"So far we got a few demons to side with Onigumo. Others have been damned for their refusal and defiance." The tiger demon said. 'He must be the leader.' Koga thought.

"What do we do now Bankotsu?" The serpent demon asked as he was sharpening his weapon. Bankotsu looked at the serpent demon with all too knowing smile.

"Remember Jakotsu, Onigimo is still after the Shikon No Tama. We also need to look for leads that can get us closer to who may have it." Bankotsu stated.

Ayame and Koga widened their eyes in shock. 'So Onigumo IS after the jewel.' They both thought.

"I still say one of the Higurashi sisters may have it. If Aya or Hige never had it, then it's got to be one of their daughters." A dragon demon stated.

"Yeah, I'm with Renkotsu on this one Banks. For all Onigumo knows, Aya had it last and now she doesn't? It's got to be one of her daughters." The bear demon stated.

"That's a good point Ginkotsu. If it so happens to be Kagome, let me deal with her Banks. She'll beg for mercy by the time I'm done with her." The wolverine demon growled.

Koga and Ayame gasped silently and looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Calm yourself Suikotsu. I rather deal with her myself if you don't mind. You can deal with Kikyo, she's just as cute." Bankotsu said with a smirk. Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

"I rather take Kagome, she'll put up a fight. You know that I love women with a fire within them." Suikotsu stated with an evil grin.

"That's **my** kinda woman Suikotsu. Your kind of woman is the ones that look innocent and easy. You like the ones that you know will squirm and beg for mercy." Bankotsu stated with a hand to his chin and a smirk. Suikotsu chuckled darkly.

"Women like Kagome fight with a fire within their hearts. Women like Kagome don't give in so easily, nor do they beg for mercy. Kagome's pride won't allow that to happen." Bankotsu finished with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Alright then. You can deal with Kagome and I'll deal with Kikyo." Suikotsu agreed.

"We need to warn Inuyasha and the others." Ayame whispered. Koga nodded and slowly backed Ayame up.

"Come on, let's hurry and get out of here." Koga whispered. Ayame nodded and left with Koga to warn the others of the Band of Seven's plan.


	19. Koga's Warning & Inuyasha's Advise

Koga and Ayame reached the Higurashi manor where they heard other voices. As they approached the entrance, the door opened revealing Shippo.

"Ah, you two have returned from your mission I see." Shippo stated with a small smile. Ayame and Koga nodded as they watched Shippo step out of the door. He turned around to look at them with a raise of the brow.

"I hope you found what you were looking for, I'm sure whatever it is will interest the rest of them. I have discussed other matters with the gang, so you two will be caught up." Shippo stated before heading to his car. Koga and Ayame stared at each other for a minute before they entered the mansion.

"Koga! Ayame!" Kagome came up to them with a smile. Ayame gave Kagome a hug and Koga patted her on the shoulder with a serious expression.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Koga asked. Ayame frowned and took a step back. Kagome flattened her ears with a worried look.

"What's going on Koga? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with a slight whine. Koga and Ayame both nodded with worried expressions as they took a step forward after shutting the door. Kagome began to whine a little with fear in her eyes.

In the front room, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Naraku were discussing what Shippo had just told them with the rest of the girls. With the new information about Onigumo's army, they could figure out a plan a little easier. A frightened whine came to Inuyasha's ears, he snapped his head toward the entrance with a worried look and took off.

"Inuyasha! What the hell!?" Miroku shouted with a questioning look.

"What's wrong brother?" Sesshomaru asked with concern.

"Something is bothering Kagome." Inuyasha said to his brother, then he glared at Miroku. "She comes first Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped as he went towards the entrance. Inuyasha saw Kagome with Koga and Ayame, she looked terrified. He walked up to Kagome and held her against his chest giving a low rumble to calm her down. Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha's chest with a soft smile. He looked up to the two wolf demon's with a frown.

"Koga, Ayame, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked with concern. Koga and Ayame looked at Inuyasha and back at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at the wolf demons. He nodded knowing that whatever they discovered, it had something to do with her. Ayame outstretched her hand to Kagome with a smile.

"Come with me Kagome, let us let our mates have a little chat." Ayame stated with a smile. Kagome nodded but had a worried look. She looked at Inuyasha, when he gave a nod, Kagome left with Ayame. Once the girls where out of earshot, Inuyasha turned back to Koga with crossed arms and a glare.

"What's going on Koga?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Ayame and I were patrolling Tokyo for anything suspicious. I came across a dead body in her own pool of blood. The woman had bruises all over too, so I assume that the human woman had put up quite a fight. Ayame joined me maybe three minutes after I found the body." Koga began his story. Inuyasha stood there and listened to the wolf demon's tale as he leaned against the wall.

"Another victim of Onigumo's." Inuyasha stated with a slight growl. Koga nodded with a frown.

"Ayame found something that belonged to the Band of Seven and we followed the scent to their hideout." Koga stated with crossed arms. Inuyasha gasped.

"You found it!?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Koga nodded an affirmative.

"All seven of them were there. We heard what they plan on doing and we know who each of them are. Well we know a few of them." Koga admitted. Inuyasha nodded, letting Koga know that he was listening. Koga took a deep breath.

"Onigumo is after the Shikon No Tama. He doesn't know who has it but the Band of Seven might." Koga warned. Inuyasha growled and fisted his claws into his palms.

"What do you mean Koga?" Inuyasha growled with protectiveness.

"The Band of Seven is a group of demons that are working for Onigumo. The leader is a tiger demon known as Bankotsu, then there's a serpent demon known as Jakotsu, a bear demon known as Ginkotsu, a dragon demon known as Renkotsu, a wolverine demon known as Suikotsu. There's a bat demon and a reptilian demon with them as well but I didn't catch their names. Bankotsu and Suikotsu must be the ones that like to torture and harass the women the most. Possibly that reptilian demon, but I'm not sure." Koga named off all but two of the Band of Seven. Inuyasha clenched his fangs and took a deep breath.

"Koga. What do you mean that the Band of Seven might know who has the jewel?" Inuyasha growled. Koga saw the tension in Inuyasha's eyes and saw the blood from his palms that his claws drew. 'Inuyasha...' Koga worried. He took a deep breath and let it all out.

"The Band of Seven were talking about Kagome and Kikyo. They know that at least one of them has it Inuyasha. Bankotsu said that he would take care of Kagome, and that Suikotsu would take care of Kikyo." Koga stated. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Just let them try it! I'm not going to let neither one of them get close to her!" Inuyasha barked. Koga held up his hands.

"We need to be ready Inuyasha. These demons seem like they know what they're doing. We don't really know what we have gotten ourselves into Inuyasha. We have never been involved in something like this." Koga stated.

"A war Koga. That's what Onigumo wants. If he wants the jewel, then he's going to have to kill me first! There's no way in hell I'm letting them put their paws on my mate! We may have not been involved in something like this, but we sure as hell's not going to let some pathetic demons destroy our home! We used to be a ruthless gang once, without all the killing of course. This time it's a game of survival, we kill them before THEY kill us! " Inuyasha threatened. Koga nodded his understanding as he looked where Ayame and Kagome were. He smiled when he saw a smile on the wolf girl's face. Inuyasha looked at Koga and then back at the girls. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down to look at Koga. He saw Koga frown with worry. Inuyasha gave a sigh and shifted his position against the wall.

"You two aren't mates yet are you?" Inuyasha asked. Koga shook his head.

"No, although I want to mate with her." Koga stated with a sigh. Inuyasha shook his head with a chuckle. He walked over to Koga and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Koga you mangy wolf, suck it up and just do it. Rin and Sesshomaru are mates, Kagome and I are mates, Naraku and Kikyo are mates. The only ones who haven't mated are you and Ayame and Miroku and Sango. You can mate without having sex you know. Just mark her like the rest of us did to our women. Miroku told me he was going to do it tonight, he was just making sure that Sango would be okay with it first." Inuyasha stated. Koga looked at Inuyasha and then back at Ayame.

"I don't want things to go too fast Inuyasha." Koga stated as he crossed his arms with a frown. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Stupid wolf. Don't you get it, or were you not taught of what marking a female does?" Inuyasha chuckled. Koga looked at Inuyasha. The half-demon sighed.

"If you mark Ayame, you will be able to stay in touch with her through telepathy. You will even feel her emotions Koga, if she's scared, angry, happy, sad, everything. This is how you will know if your mate is safe or not. The males strength is a lot more powerful to be able to protect the female Koga. We grow faster, stronger, and smarter all to protect our mates. It's not just all about the sex part, it's just a protective instinct to protect the ones we love. I marked Kagome to subdue her demon side on the nights of the full moon but also I promised her father that I would protect her. Our marks is what keeps us connected to each other, and to know if the other is alright." Inuyasha explained. Koga gave a sigh and a nod.

"Maybe I'll ask her some day but not right now." Koga stated. Inuyasha patted the wolf demon's shoulder.

"Just ask her Koga. It wouldn't hurt, I bet she wants you to. She did call you her mate even though you aren't mated yet. That says a lot Koga. You want her to be safe right, you want to know that she's alright right?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Koga nodded.

"Then go get her wolf." Inuyasha gave a light push on Koga's back with a smirk. Koga chuckled and gave a firm nod.

"Whatever you say you mangy mutt." Koga stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a chuckle.


	20. Strength in Love

After the gang discussed their plans for now, it was time that everyone went home. Miroku asked Sango if she would like an escort back to her home, she happily accepted his services. Ayame and Koga took off together to head back home, they had a few things to deal with before they went their separate ways. That only left Kagome with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru with Rin, and Naraku with Kikyo. Rin had asked if she could stay the night for awhile, because she didn't want to deal with a lot of stuff that went on back at her home. Rin had explained that her parents have been acting strange ever since Onigumo took over the Takahashi Corp. They weren't as close as they use to be and that began to worry her. She even explained that her father would come home from work and start yelling at her mother about his job or about how things are beginning to rise and that they aren't getting their usual pay raise. Her father has been getting more stressed everyday, it got so bad to the point where he would snap out of the blue and hit his wife or hit her. Sesshomaru was not happy with the circumstances that Rin had to deal with, so he took it upon himself to talk with her parents and convince them to let her stay with him for awhile till things got back under control. They knew that Sesshomaru would keep her safe, so they had no problem with it.

"I'm glad that Rin's parents let her stay with us. I feel so bad for what they're going through." Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded his agreement as he looked towards his brother and Rin that were in the kitchen.

"This is because of Onigumo." Naraku stated with a glare. Inuyasha and Kagome looked back at Naraku, who sat near Kikyo with an arm around her waist. Kikyo was laying on his shoulder with a tired expression.

"Onigumo is raising profits to get off of other people and their jobs. They aren't getting their usual pay raise because he is pretty much taking it all. This is why he has the Band of Seven going around killing people who won't succumb to his decisions. If they join him, then they won't have to suffer. That's how he's creating this war of his. Demons that we know that are our friends or family are beginning to see his point of view instead of fighting him. They don't want to die by his hands. They see that he's getting rid of humans, half-demons, and quarter-demons by the millisecond. They know what he's capable of." Naraku explained.

"I agree with you Naraku, and it's sad to see the ones we know go against everything that they use to believe. You would think that most of these demons would have a backbone and stand up for themselves. I'm not going to sit around and let Onigumo fuck up everything that father did for Tokyo. Father wanted Tokyo to be a peaceful place for all living creatures no matter who or what they were. He was willing to give everyone a chance at life. He protected Tokyo from people like Onigumo, but now look what's happened. Onigumo tricked everyone and turned his back on everything my father did. He killed mother and father by hiring his assassins to do it." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fangs and claws tightly. Kagome sensed his anger and held him close to her, rubbing his arm up and down softly. She gave a soft little whine of worry. Inuyasha looked down at his mate and nuzzled her cheek with a small smile.

"Sorry koi. I'm alright." He reassured her. She nodded but kept hold of his arm for comfort.

"We will take back Tokyo and our father's company brother." Sesshomaru stated as he came into the living room with Rin. Inuyasha looked to his brother.

"You and Rin have gathered an army of strong demons and half-demons. You've surpassed father before I did Sesshomaru, so they look up to you." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed, and I respect all that father has worked for just as much as you do. I know you want to bring peace to Tokyo as much as I do and avenge our parent's deaths. Trust me Inuyasha, their deaths will not be in vain I assure you." Sesshomaru stated with a stern but serious look in his eyes. Inuyasha nodded an affirmative.

"Oh and brother... Just so you know, they look up to you as well." Sesshomaru told him with a serious tone. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock.

"Why? I can't see why they need to look up to me when you are the leader Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru crossed his arms with a glare.

"Just because you're a half-breed, doesn't mean they don't respect you Inuyasha. You are our father's son and you are second in command. I've seen you train yourself to your full potential and you have surprised even me. You should be proud of who and what you are brother. You have shown me that you are willing to do anything to protect your mate and to protect Tokyo. Father and Mother would've been proud of you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave a small smile and a nod.

"Thanks brother." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk off with Rin. Naraku picked up a sleeping Kikyo and excused himself from the living room to put her to bed. Kagome gave a slight yawn, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy Inuyasha. I don't get sleepy." Kagome said while stifling a yawn. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Liar." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome leaned on his shoulder with a smile and eyes slowly shutting. Inuyasha chuckled softly and gently picked her up bridal style.

"Come on mate, let's get you to bed." He said softly with a smile. Kagome nuzzled against his neck as he picked her up taking in his musk scent. 'He smells like pine and honey due." She thought to herself with a warm smile.

"I wonder how Sango and Miroku are doing right now." Kagome murmured against his chest. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile and kissed the top of her head, then he started heading upstairs.

"Mirkou is probably asking her to be his mate right about now. He told me that he was going to ask her tonight, so I assume that he's spending more time with her and then ask her to be his mate." Inuyasha explained.

"I hope everything goes well for them both." Kagome said before she drifted off into dreamland. Inuyasha softly shook his head with a chuckle.

"Me too." He whispered and went into his bedroom to lay Kagome to bed and go to sleep himself.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a serpent demon and neko demon were walking through a park on their way home together. They talked and learned more about each other every minute they spend together. Miroku learned that her family was a bunch of demon slayers and that she is one of the top notch demon slayers in her family. Sango learned that Miroku has been cursed with a windtunnel in his right hand by Onigumo's father. If they kill Onigumo, then the curse will be lifted.

"So you weren't lying about the curse." Sango stated. Miroku nodded with a frown.

"Listen Sango. I know you must think that I'm a horrible person for hurting you. Ever since the moonlight festival years ago, I have vowed to myself to never look at another woman the way I look at you now nor touch another woman. I don't want to see that pained expression on your face anymore. You have made me a better man Sango." Miroku confessed to her. Sango smiled lovingly as they approached a bench. Miroku gestured for her to have a seat, being the gentleman that he came out to be Sango nodded and sat down. Miroku sat next to her with an arm around her.

"Thank you Miroku, that means a lot to me." Sango stated with love in her eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze on her face. Miroku looked down at her with a warm smile. 'She is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Sango there is something that I have been meaning to ask you." Miroku stated. Sango looked up at him with concern but with a hint of hope in her eyes. He stood up and held his hand out to her with a smile. Sango complied and took his hand following Miroku to a pond that was near the park. It was so beautiful, especially with a fountain right in the middle of it.

"What would you like to ask me Miroku?" Sango asked breaking the silence. Miroku took both her hands and stared into her warm golden eyes. Sango was lost into Miroku's loving onyx eyes.

"Sango, you are an amazing and strong woman. I've underestimated you more than once and never again will I do that. You mean the whole world to me and it hurts me inside to see you hurt." Miroku began. Sango listened to him with a slight blush.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you Sango. When you and the girls go patrolling Tokyo after school or during the weekends, I worry about you. I know you're a strong fighter but I just can't help how I feel. You can still get hurt and that's what worries me. It'll tear me apart if I lost you. I can't stand not knowing if you're alright." Miroku stated with worry. He took Sango in a warm embrace, she felt his shoulders tremble with the fear of losing her. She smiled and petted the back of his head softly.

"So what are you going to do about it Miroku?" Sango whispered lovingly with love in her eyes. Miroku gasped and looked up at her. He looked into her eyes and saw love, passion, and trust. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly with a smile.

"Sango..." He whispered softly. She smiled back.

"Yes." She whispered back seductively. Miroku felt his heart flutter and almost went crazy with the spike of her scent. 'Dammit, how can I not resist her with her smelling so wonderful.' He thought to himself.

"Sango, will you be my mate?" He finally asked. She chuckled softly and gave him a lick on the nose. 'Kami! The things that little tongue of hers can do.' He thought with a slight growl of approval.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course my mate." Sango stated with a wink. Miroku chuckled and began to kiss her softly. He lightly licked her lips with his tongue asking permission for entrance. Sango sighed lovingly and complied, letting his tongue enter her mouth and tasting her, their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually he won and took control of the kiss. They broke apart, catching their breaths and looking into each others eyes.

"Ready my dear?" He asked as he gently tilted her head.

"I've been ready Miroku." Sango whispered softly as she closed her eyes. Miroku leaned close to the area where her neck and shoulder met, kissing it softly sending shivers down her spine. She gasped once she felt his fangs sink into her skin causing her scent to spike even more. Miroku moaned as he smelled her wonderful scent of arousal. He came up and kissed the wounds on he left on her, healing them. She did the same as she leaned and kissed where his shoulder and neck met sending shivers down his spine. She gave a loving smile and bit him there, leaving her mark on him. She kissed and licked the wounds and watched them heal. The mark on her was a green snake with purple and black that shadowed the snake, there was purple kanji that read Miroku. The mark on Miroku was a black cat with golden eyes and a hint of light blue shadowing the cat, there was also gold kanji that read Sango.

"I love you my mate. I am yours and you are mine, I will never betray you nor will I ever hurt you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and protected my love." Miroku vowed to her.

"I love you too Miroku. Thank you." She said with a smile as they continued to kiss with so much love and passion.


	21. Game of Chess

**Hello everyone! Yes it's been awhile since I last updated. Now that I have some time on my hands, I can start working on possibly a few chapters to continue my story. I hope everyone has had a great Christmas and hope everyone has a great Spring Break. Now without further ado, let's continue on with the adventures of Gang Life.**

A few weeks have passed and the Inu gang were on vacation from school. Everyone has been getting ready for an upcoming war with Onigumo; they knew that they needed to train long and hard to become strong and powerful enough to fight his army. It was like a game of chess; they were the pawns and he was the King that they needed to overthrow. They were ready, they had an army of their own that will take him by surprise.

Kagome and Kikyo have gotten a lot better with controlling themselves. Kagome can now control her demon blood on the nights of the full moon; she has even trained herself to bring out her demon side whenever it was necessary. Kikyo can now control her miko powers to where she can use them without being too tired and without them being destructive. Kikyo taught Kagome more miko powers to use and helped her strengthen up her powers as well. Kagome can now use them just as well as Kikyo can.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been sparring with each other and have sparred with the girls with their own weapons that was passed down to them. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru had his Bakusaiga, Kagome with her Seishin Kiba, and Kikyo with her Haganenokiba. No one was holding back, they gave each other their all and fought hard. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru even had the girls fight using their miko powers against them so that they would see how well they have really trained and how well they can control it.

Sango, who was an expert at demon slaying was training with Miroku. She had her Hiraikotsu ready after enhancing it's strength to where even the strongest demon can't break it. Miroku, even though he's a demon, learned the ways of Buddha and became a monk when he was younger. He always trained in the mountains and meditated there. It was his way of controlling his true form, which back then was out of control. Miroku had his sacred sutras, his wind tunnel, and his demon powers. Of course in training he knew not to use the wind tunnel.

Ayame and Koga sparred with Rin and Naraku. Rin had a blade of her own, which she called Yoso no Kiba or Fang of Elements. Rin would call off the element that she wanted to use and her sword would be surrounded in that element. (AN: A sword that has the five elements actually sounds pretty cool) Her sword contained the five elements; Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Void. Now with Void, her sword is surrounded by a golden light. This is composed of pure energy, Void can mean sky or Heaven. Basically it's spiritual power. Naraku worked on his powers and learn to control where he wanted them to go. He worked on aiming a bit more to were his attacks can be precise and weaken his enemies. Naraku had a miasma attack which happens to be a toxic smog if breathed in too much, plus it could mess with the eye sight; it can weaken his enemies enough to take them down. Plus he uses the miasma to blend in and sneak towards his enemies or get away from their attacks.

Ayame and Koga had their katana blades. Ayame has a power called leaf storm which is a tornado of leaves flying around once she hits the ground with her fist. It helps her blend in and sneak towards her enemies or get away from her enemies when they attack. She can also use leaf blades which she whistles into a leaf for all the leaves to turn into sharp blades and dart towards her enemies. Koga has his Goraishi from the wolf demon tribe ancestors. He was chosen to use this weapon to honor his tribe and to protect Ayame. He knew that he would use the weapon one day to help protect Tokyo, he won't let his ancestors down.

"Alright guys, that's enough training for the day." Sesshomaru announced. Everyone was breathless from all the hard work that they just put themselves through.

"I can see that we are ready to take Onigumo down. Everyone has worked really hard and I've seen some big improvements." Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at the Higurashi sisters. Kagome and Kikyo smiled confidently with crossed arms.

"You guys were amazing Kagome! You two have worked really hard to get to this point." Sango exclaimed proudly. Kagome chuckled.

"Thank you Sango. It was thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for motivating us. Kikyo helped me strengthen my miko powers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped me control my demon blood better than ever. Now I can will it whenever it's necessary, and when I turn into a full demon on the nights of the full moon, I won't go on a killing spree anymore." Kagome stated proudly. Inuyasha came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Kagome, you proved to me that you're ready to take this on." He said proudly and kissed her cheek. Kagome blushed and turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to work hard to become stronger than what I already was. I want to make them proud of me." Kagome said as her ears drooped sadly. Kikyo caught on to her sister's statement and looked away sadly. She wanted to make her parents proud too, and hopefully they are smiling down upon them. Inuyasha took Kagome's chin in his hand and gently had her look back up at him, giving her a warm loving smile.

"I assure you Kagome, they are very proud of you. Both you and your sister, I just know that they are smiling down at you right now." He told her as he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Kagome gave a soft smile and Inuyasha took her in a warm embrace stroking her beautiful raven hair.

Naraku came up to Kikyo with an arm around her waist. She looked up in surprise and a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks showed. Naraku gently wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"I know you miss them my dear. They may be gone but know that they are never forgotten. They are always here in your heart no matter what. They are very proud of you and your sister for being so strong. Tokyo is in good hands once we finally get rid of Onigumo, their death will not be in vain I promise you that." Naraku stated. Kikyo gave a soft smile and embraced him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Naraku." She said softly. Naraku wrapped his arms around her with a calm and gentle smile.

"Anytime my dear." He stated softly as he stroked her beautiful long hair.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome with a look that said 'we need to talk'. Inuyasha looked at his brother and gave a nod. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and had a disapproving look.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I think it would be nice to hear what you guys are planning instead of going behind our backs." Kagome said while crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru with an all too knowing smile and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's arm to lean in close to him.

"I agree Kagome, I would sure like to know what you two plan on doing that you need to keep it a secret." Rin stated with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and then to their girls with a smile.

"Well Kagome, Sesshomaru is the General in this war and I happen to be the Lieutenant. Sesshomaru and I go to have a meeting with the clans that he and Rin have gathered. He calls them up and we strategize our plan to them. So far we know what the Band of Seven are planning to do and we need to be ready. Plus Onigumo and Bree make a powerful duo, we need to get rid of Bree first to take down Onigumo." Inuyasha explained.

"How does taking down Bree take down Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"Bree and Onigumo are mates. Bree lead those damn demons who killed our parents. Bree has been working along side Onigumo all this time and they have been growing stronger together. We do him, like he did to them. His mate is the first to go. The Band of Seven will be kept an eye on very closely. Once they make their move, we will be ready for them. Getting rid of Bree will just be a warning to Onigumo, letting him know that we are ready for him and that we will take back Tokyo. No more will anyone suffer any longer." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome and Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw the fire of Hell in his eyes. Ever since Onigumo had Bree and her gang kill his parents, he has been pushing himself more and more to become just as strong as his father. Inuyasha had told Kagome that Sesshomaru surpassed their father as he left one day to defeat some of their father's old enemies by training with them. Sesshomaru has taken charge of everything ever since he came back. Inuyasha was beginning to see their father in Sesshomaru more and more. Even more so now ever since he began gathering an army to prepare for battle.

"Hey Sesshomaru, let's bring the girls with us. It's not fair to them that they don't get to see how we do things. Besides Rin is your mate, as Kagome is mine. Don't you think they should be apart of our plans as well?" Inuyasha gave a small little smirk. Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle.

"I suppose you're right Inuyasha. They do deserve to help us out and be apart of this." Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome and Rin smiled happily giving their mates a grateful kiss.

"Thank you." They both said to their mates. The brothers smiled to their mates and nodded to them.

"Alright, let's get moving then shall we." Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on the small of Rin's back. "

"Hai!" Rin and Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled as the girls ran ahead together.

"You know something Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha began to say.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Kagome and Rin make a dangerous duo." Inuyasha finished with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked at the girls ahead watching Rin transform and Kagome hopping on top of Rin with a smile on her face. Both the brothers chuckled.

"Well that's to be seen. I sure would like to see how they work together." Sesshomaru stated.

"Believe me, you would be surprised." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a shocked expression.

"You've seen them train?" He asked.

"Oh definitely, and believe me when I say that together they are a dynamic duo. They have surprised me more than once. Ayame, Sango and Kikyo combined with those two completes their team. They're more dangerous when they are all together. When I see Rin and Kagome together, it just feels like those two are the strength that holds their group together." Inuyasha explains.

"Hmm. Probably because they have been going around protecting Tokyo since they got old enough to go out on their own. They have been growing stronger each and every day. We've trained hard and long since we were kids so that we could grow stronger, faster, and wiser. You created us Inuyasha, well created the Hell Demons anyway. I wanted to stop you so many times but you wouldn't have listened anyway, so I just let you go through you phase until someone knocked some sense into you." Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I had enough sense to not be rude to the girls like Koga and Miroku were doing. I knew that they were just trying to help but I needed to figure out what I wanted to do, what I needed to do. I was upset that we were not able to find the killers of our parents and that threw me into a loop. I didn't want the girls to get involved because I didn't want them to get in trouble just because they were around us. I didn't want them to be blamed for something that they had no part of. When Kagome mentioned the pact that we all made, that made me think on what I was doing. She thought that we all forgot about it Sesshomaru. I never did forget the pact. Night and day I always looked at the symbol on my hand and think about that night, I still do." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at his hand to see the symbol.

"We have become the protectors of Tokyo ever since. We will take our home back and avenge our parents' death, and help Kagome and Kikyo avenge their parents' death. Father wanted Tokyo to be a peaceful place, and so it shall be." Sesshomaru promised.

"We won't let them down. Onigumo will fall as we rise to take our place as the protectors of Tokyo." Inuyasha vowed.


	22. Clan Meeting

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had called in the clans that were gathered for a meeting. This time Kagome and Rin were coming along to help plan what their next move was going to be. Sesshomaru had asked everyone to meet in the outskirts of Tokyo where there was an open area large enough for everyone to train. Kagome hopped down from Rin and stood next to Inuyasha with a smile on her face. Rin reverted back to her human like state and stood next to Sesshomaru, she was excited to be able to be apart of the planning they were about to do.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, it is an honor to be able to fight be your side in this war." Prince Hikaru of the Southern wolf tribe stated. Sesshomaru nodded with a serious expression. The leaders of each clan stepped up to greet the Takahashi brothers and stating how they are honored to be able to help them protect Tokyo. Kagome and Rin watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped up as the leaders backed away to listen to what they had to say.

"We have gathered you all here to plan our next move on Onigumo. We have discussed what the Band of Seven are up to and that we need to be ready for them. The Band of Seven have been gong around killing the people of Tokyo and we need to put that all to an end. We will not let them turn Tokyo into a wasteland." Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha is right. I hope all of you are ready, because this is going to be a big war between us and them." Sesshomaru stated with a stern look.

"You have nothing to worry about Lord Sesshomaru, we are definitely ready to fight. We all have been training for this ever since we have learned of the death of your parents. Every since Onigumo took over your father's company, we have been preparing ourselves for this moment to come." Princess Asuna of the Northern panther tribe stated.

"We all have trained ourselves to become stronger and faster. We won't let you down Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Yui of the Eastern dragon clan stated.

"Taichi, status report." Inuyasha demanded as he turned to look at the Western Inu clan. Taichi stepped forward and bowed to the brothers.

"My Lords, the Band of Seven are on the move to a new location for their hideout. They are getting closer and closer to the Higurashi household." He stated. Kagome growled and stepped forward.

"What do you mean getting closer to my home?" Kagome asked. Taichi looked up in surprise.

"L-Lady Kagome! I-I didn't see you there." Taichi stated with a nervous look. Inuyasha looked at Kagome worriedly. He looked at Sesshomaru who placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a firm nod.

"She needs to know now Inuyasha. It's time to tell her everything." Sesshomaru stated softly. Inuyasha gave a low sigh and nodded.

"You're right." He stated. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to look at him with an angered expression.

"Come with me Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome's expression softened as she followed Inuyasha away from all the attention.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion. Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned to look at Kagome with protective eyes. Kagome knew that look so well, she loved how protective he was of her.

"Kagome, there's something that you must know. Something that is very crucial information that we had to keep from you. It was what your father had asked of us to do, maybe not to keep it from you but it was his intention. Your mother and father hid this information from you to protect you." Inuyasha began. Kagome walked over to him, a almost frightened look on her face. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and had her sit down on a stone platform and he knelt down to her eye level.

"Kagome, you remember how we all believed that the Shikon No Tama don't exist anymore?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave a nod.

"Well that's what Onigumo is after. That is why he had killed your parents. He had my parents killed so that he could run my father's company and control Tokyo. He has the Band of Seven looking for the jewel to bring to him." Inuyasha stated. Kagome gasped in shock.

"You mean it exists? The jewel is somewhere in Tokyo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away for a split second with a worried glare.

"In a manner of speaking... Yes." He said softly. Kagome tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed and looked back at her.

"The jewel resides within you Kagome. You were born with the Shikon No Tama Kagome and Onigumo knows that either you or your sister has it if your parents didn't. Your father had fought alongside Midoriko and protected her from Onigumo a long time ago." Inuyasha told her.

"Onigumo and my father were old enemies?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes. Your father didn't realize that until it was too late. Midoriko had gotten rid of the jewel before she died and it was never seen again. She is you and your sister's ancestor Kagome. Think about it, the jewel was never to be heard of again, never to be seen. All of a sudden Onigumo gets word of its existence. He's been after the jewel for years. He was sure that your parents might of had it, so he killed them only to find that they didn't. He must have figured that you or your sister may have it and have asked the Band of Seven to come after you and Kikyo." He warned her. Kagome crossed her arms with a slight glare.

"All this time... the jewel has been inside me... and father never said anything about it to me or my sister." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha raised his hand to her cheek, softly caressing it. He could feel the stray tears falling as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't be angry with your parents Kagome. They did what they had to do in order to protect the both of you. They didn't want to worry you about it. Your parents were hoping for a bright and peaceful future for the both of you, they never anticipated this to happen." He explained.

"I'm not angry with them Inuyasha, I understand that they were trying to do the right thing. My question is, how did you find out about this?" Kagome asked as she looked back at him. Inuyasha frowned.

"Your father told Sesshomaru and I as his last request to take you away from there and keep you girls safe. He told us that Onigumo is after the jewel and told us that you are the one that has it. He entrusted us to protect you two from him." He said seriously.

"I'm glad he entrusted you with the information and I'm glad that you stayed by us through everything." Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We'll do this together." He told her.

"Hai." Kagome said softly. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and headed back to the group. As they came closer, they heard the plan that Sesshomaru was telling the clans.

"Bree is the first to go. She will be our target to take down. Once we take her down, we will be ready for Onigumo's attacks. We also need to keep an eye on the Band of Seven and stay on their tails. If they make a move, take them down." Sesshomaru stated.

"So how are we going to do this Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Yui asked. Kagome had an idea and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Mind if I take the stand Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome crossed her arms and gave a wink.

"Trust me, it'll work." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru gave a nod of approval and Inuyasha stood next to Kagome just in case if anyone tried anything.

"Listen up. We will have to divide into different groups to have a wider range on our enemies. Onigumo's army is going to be big and we need to know what their range is. If we can get close enough to them, we just might figure out their weak points. Then we have the Band of Seven on our trial. Another group needs to stay on their tails and make sure they don't kill anymore people. We need to figure out their weak points as well. As far as I'm concerned, this gang is a powerful group. If my memory serves me, there is a bat demon among them am I correct?" Kagome asked. She saw Taichi nod.

"Yes Lady Kagome. The bat demon is known as Kyokotsu who has an appetite for human and yokai flesh. He has a chain ball as a weapon or uses his bare hands to crush his enemies within seconds. Bankotsu is a tiger demon, he's the leader of the group and has a weapon known as Banryu, which is a powerful sword. Renkotsu is a dragon demon who is the smartest of the group. Then there's Jakotsu, a serpent demon. He's a weird one but a pretty decent fighter with his sword. It moves just like a snake and rips his enemies into shreds. Suikotsu, a wolverine demon. You need to be careful with this one because he has two different personalities. One is a good side who hates fighting and seeing the sight of blood. His other side is a blood thirsty killing machine, don't fall for the nice guy act with this one. Ginkotsu is a bear demon who happens to be part machine, watch out for his blades and guns. He never stops firing. Lastly there's Mukotsu, a reptilian demon who just loves the sight of beautiful young women. He's the oldest of the group and happens to know a lot of poisonous gases." Taichi explained each of the Band of Seven. Kagome nodded.

"We'll take out Kyokotsu first. With his size, his attacks will be slow and predictable. Next we'll take out Mukotsu. His poisonous gases will surely cause a lot of problems for us if he's still alive. I can already tell the rest of them will be rather challenging." Kagome stated. Everyone was listening to her strategy and agreed with her plan. Inuyasha was quite impressed with her taking control like it was natural to her. 'She is the leader of her gang after all. But it's because she is Lord Hige's daughter.' He thought with a smile.

"Princess Asuna, can you and your tribe go after Kyokotsu?" Kagome asked. Princess Asuna stood up and bowed.

"Of course Lady Kagome. You won't be disappointed." Princess Asuna stated. Kagome smiled.

"I know that you will prevail." She said. She looked towards Lord Yui.

"Lord Yui, I need you and your clan to head to Takahashi Corporation to see what we are dealing with. Find out about Onigumo's army and find out his next move." Kagome stated. Lord Yui stood up and bowed.

"It would be our pleasure Lady Kagome, we won't let you down." Lord Yui said.

"Prince Hikaru, I need you and your tribe to go after Mukotsu. Be very careful of him and take these with you." Kagome created amulets for Hikaru and his tribe.

"This amulet will protect you from any toxic fumes. You can get by without it harming you." Kagome explained. Hiakaru and his tribe put on the amulet and bowed to Kagome.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, your hospitality won't go to waist." Prince Hikaru stated. Kagome nodded and smiled to the group. Sesshomaru was quite impressed with Kagome as he stepped forward.

"Everyone knows their task?" He asked everyone.

"Hai!" They all stated. Sesshomaru gave a firm nod.

"Alright everyone, move out!" Sesshomaru gave the order and everyone began going their separate ways. Rin came up to Kagome with a smile on her face.

"I have to say Kagome, I'm quite impressed with you." She stated. Kagome grinned and gave a wink.

"Well I am my father's daughter after all." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"That you are Kagome. You surprised me taking over like that. It looked like it just came natural to you." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome blushed a little.

"That's because I have lead my gang into battle and strategize how we should defeat our enemies. I'm sorry if I stole your thunder Sesshomaru." Kagome said apologetically.

"No, no, you did a fine job Kagome. I actually wanted to see what you had planned once you asked me if you could take the stand." Sesshomaru said.

"Now you know." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist watching her blush vigorously. Inuyasha gave a low chuckle.

"I'm very proud of you Kagome. You have become a strong, beautiful young woman. You have worked really hard to get to where you are. I know that your parents are smiling down on you and saying how proud they are of you." Inuyasha said as he embraced her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I know yours are proud of you as well for being the man you are today. You have also worked really hard to become stronger and faster." She told him.

"All to protect you my love." He said with a smile as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back, grateful to have him in her life, to have him as her mate.


	23. Bree's Defeat

Bree was finishing up her paperwork and putting them into files, making sure everything was organized. She stacked the files on top of her desk and pressed the button on the intercom.

"How may I be of service Lady Bree?" A woman asked through the intercom. Bree had a dark smile plastered on her face.

"I got the paperwork done. The files are on my desk and I need you to pick them up and send them to Master Onigumo." She ordered.

"Of course Lady Bree." The woman said.

"Make sure you lock my office after you get the files." Bree ordered.

"Yes my lady." The woman said. Bree got her black jacket and her purse and left out of the room. It was such a nice day outside, so she decided to take a walk around Tokyo to check her surroundings. 'Everything is going according to plan. Onigumo has his army, we have gotten rid of a lot of humans and half breeds and especially demons that associate themselves with humans. Soon everything will fall into place.' She thought to herself. When she began to move forward a pillar of light surrounded her.

"Shit!" Bree growled. She looked around to find an escape route but to no avail. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought to herself.

"Bree, I have a proposition for you." A woman's voice stated. Bree looked around to find the source to where the voice is coming from.

"I'm no where near you Bree but I would love to meet with you." The woman said. Bree growled.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. She heard a chuckle and glared.

"You and your mate are after me are you not?" The woman asked. Bree gasped in shock, never did she expect to be trapped by one of the Higurashi sisters, and to be threatened no less.

"You're one of the Higurashi sisters aren't you?" Bree asked.

"Ding! We have a winner folks! Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the one you want Bree , so.. I want to make a deal with you." Kagome smirked. Bree crossed her arms with a smirk herself.

"What did you have in mind Kagome?" Bree asked. Kagome chuckled.

"I would like to meet with you Bree. Alone. If you don't come alone, there will be serious consequences." Kagome threatened. Bree scoffed.

"Making threats now are we? I would've expected you to run and hide since Onigumo wants you." Bree chuckled. Kagome growled.

"I'm not playing games here Bree! You either show up or pay the price! No one is to know of our little conversation as well, otherwise..." Kagome warned. Bree yelped as she felt a shock go through her body.

"Damn you, you bitch!" Bree growled.

"Let that be a warning to you Bree. I'm not messing around here. Meet me in the outskirts of Tokyo in five minutes in that open area. You better come alone or else." Kagome threatened. Bree yelped again as she felt the electric shock again.

"Fine. I'll be there." Bree growled between clenched teeth. Kagome chuckled.

"Good, cause we don't want you dying too early now would we." She said. Bree huffed.

"Like you can defeat me." Bree snorted.

"We'll see." Kagome stated darkly and the pillars of light disappeared.

* * *

Once Kagome was done talking to Bree, she turned around to meet the eyes of her adored hanyou. She gave a firm nod with a serious expression.

"It's done. Bree is taking the bait like I knew she would." Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded firmly and looked towards his brother and Kagome's sister.

"It's time to get rid of Bree once and for all." Sesshomaru stated with a growl.

"It's time she knows the meaning of defeat." Kikyo stated as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded firmly.

"Alright guys, let's go." Kagome said as she held out her hands. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took each of the girls' hands and a blue light surrounded them. The girls began to chant and the light began to glow brighter. Once the light grew brighter they all disappeared from the room and were in the outskirts of Tokyo where Kagome told Bree to meet her.

"You guys wait over there until I give the signal." Kagome said. Inuyasha hated this part of the plan.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to say. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha. Like I said, I'll give the signal when the time is right." Kagome explained. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He embraced her tightly and kissed her head.

"Be careful love." He whispered to her.

"I will." She said. Inuyasha fell back along with Kikyo and Sesshomaru to keep themselves unnoticed until the right time came.

 **Five Minutes Later...**

Bree showed herself after a long walk and saw Kagome in the middle of the area. She walked close to where she was five inches away from her and gave a smirk.

"I see that you showed up Bree. I was beginning to worry." Kagome stated with a smirk of her own. Bree chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"I gave you my word you little bitch, now what the hell do you want?" Bree growled. Kagome tsked as she wagged her finger.

"Language, language dear Bree. I just wanted to talk to you." Kagome raised a brow with crossed arms. Bree huffed.

"You, want to talk to me? Tch, give me a break little missy. If you are trying to gain my respect or friendship then you have got another thing coming. I'm Onigumo's mate and there is nothing you can say or do about it. I will make him proud of me by bringing him what he wants. You." Bree stated as her eyes began to glow red. Kagome sighed.

"I was hoping this would go peacefully but if you insist on fighting then I guess I have no choice but to defeat you." Kagome smirked as her eyes glowed red as well.

"You? Defeat me? Ha! That's funny considering you haven't been able to defeat me in the past. Nor have your parents or the Takahashi's. They were too weak to go against our power. Tokyo is no longer in the hands of Inutaishou and his wench. It belongs to Onigumo." Bree stated with a growl.

"I'm going to make you regret you ever said those words. No one, and I mean NO one insults my parents NOR the Takahashi's!" Kagome growled back as she transformed. Bree gasped in shock feeling Kagome's strong aura. 'I better be careful with this one, otherwise I'm dead.' Bree thought to herself as she too transformed.

Back in the alleyway, Inuyasha was growling with clenched fangs after hearing the whole conversation. Sesshomaru saw that his brother was about to head out in the open, but he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him.

"Inuyasha, you need to stay here until Kagome gives the signal." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"I'm not going to stand by while that bitch insults our parents." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome is handling it Inuyasha. Let her do what she planned on doing and then we can finish her off." Sesshomaru said to his brother. Inuyasha gave a sigh and nodded as he looked back to Kagome and Bree fighting. Kikyo's eyes began to glow purple as she got her powers ready along with her Haganenokiba.

"You can do it sis. For our parents, for Tokyo." Kikyo whispered as she watched her sister battle Bree.

 **"You have gotten stronger I must say, but strength isn't going to be enough to defeat me you bitch."** Bree growled as she swiped at Kagome. Kagome jumped back and barked.

 **"We'll see about that bitch!"** Kagome gave a roar and pounced Bree into the ground. Bree growled and swiped at Kagome's face knocking her off. Kagome yelped as she slid back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha started to head out into the open to help his mate. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru, let me go. I need to help her." Inuyasha stated worriedly.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru said.

"But.." Inuyasha began.

"Not. Yet." Sesshomaru emphasized. Kikyo huffed and ran out.

"Kikyo! What are you doing!?" Sesshomaru called out.

"Helping my sister! I'm not waiting till she gives a signal!" Kikyo cried out. Sesshomaru stepped out in front of her with a glare.

"You go out there then you are going to get your sister killed. Kagome worked hard on this plan and you two need to respect her wishes and wait for her. I want to defeat Bree as much as the both of you, but we need to wait till Kagome weakens her as much as she can. Once she's weak, that's when we ambush her and take her down." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to glow red. Kikyo and Inuyasha stepped back giving a sigh. Sesshomaru was right, showing themselves now will only put Kagome in danger.

Kagome got up and charged Bree into a boulder making her roar out in pain. Bree glared at Kagome as she tried to sink her teeth into Kagome's neck, but Kagome saw the attack and dodged. Bree let out a lightning attack but Kagome dodged and sent out pillars of light that began shooting out like arrows. Bree didn't have enough time to get out of the way as she roared out in pain. Then Kagome took a swipe at Bree causing her to fly backwards towards the other end.

 **"Bitch! You will regret this!"** Bree growled. Kagome grinned.

 **"I don't think so Bree. It seems to me like you are the one losing. I won't be defeated so easily. I have trained long and hard to get to this point and I'm not about to let anyone down. You will fall as my friends and I rise as the Protectors of Tokyo."** Kagome stepped forward as she howled into the sky. A golden light surrounded her as it outlined her shape.

"That's it! Let's move!" Sesshomaru stated as they all began to move forward. Sesshoamru transformed into his true form, Kikyo hopped on top of Sesshomaru with her Haganenokiba, and Inuyasha was in his demon state.

Bree gasped as she watched the light surround Kagome. 'What is this power that I'm feeling?' She thought with fear in her eyes. She heard another roar and saw three more people coming by Kagome's side. 'That's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! And there's Kikyo on top of Sesshomaru! Shit!' She thought with even more fear.

 **"Give it up Bree! You have no power here! When darkness rises, that's when the light grows it's strongest to bring light into the dark once again!"** Kagome growled.

"You no longer have control of Tokyo! You will fall!" Kikyo yelled out.

 **"Don't think that you can pull one over on us. We have been watching you ever since Kagome asked to meet with you."** Inuyasha smirked. Bree gasped.

 **"You lied to me!"** Bree growled. Kagome barked with a stomp of her paw.

 **"I said for YOU to come alone. I didn't say anything about me coming alone.** **"** Kagome smirked. Bree huffed and stood up on all fours with a glare.

 **"Fine! This is just perfect anyway, that way I can take you all down at once!"** Bree roared and with a stomp of her paw, a pillar of dark light began to surround her. It grew bigger and the aura felt stronger than before. This didn't worry the brothers nor the sisters one bit, they were prepared for this moment to come.

 **"Ready you guys!?"** Kagome called out. Everyone nodded and took their stance. Kikyo had her Haganenokiba ready to strike, Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga ready, and Sesshomaru had his claws ready. Kagome sent out the pillars of light to everyone as well. This is the one attack that all four of them have been practicing on their own until they got it stronger and until they got it right.

 **"You think you can defeat me!? Just because there's more of you than me!? I'm more powerful than all of you put together!"** Bree roared as the dark light began to shoot out like defiled arrows. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome surrounded Bree from all sides and got ready.

 **"Ready!?"** Kagome called out. Bree began to get ready to use her finishing move.

 **"rrraaahhhggghh!"** Bree was building up her power. Kagome felt her power grow more and smirked. 'It's only going to destroy you. You can't even control it.' Kagome thought to herself.

 **"NOW!"** Kagome shouted. Everyone closed their eyes and the golden light that surrounded them began to shine stronger and brighter. Inuyasha swung his sword letting out the wind scar. Kikyo jumped from Sesshomaru and attacked Bree with her Haganenokiba sending out a ring of fire around her. Sesshomaru bit Bree on the neck with his teeth sending out a poisonous vapor in her body and Kagome used a lightning attack along with the golden pillars of light. Kagome and Sesshomaru reverted back to their human like states and took out their swords.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Bree roared out in pain. Kagome's eyes began to glow purple along with her Seishin Kiba. Sesshomaru had his Bauksaiga ready as he watched Kagome's sword turn into a bunch of purple shards. Kagome smirked at Bree with a dark look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll tell Onigumo that you have been 'taken care of.'" Kagome stated. Bree glared at Kagome trying to swipe at her but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her paws and sending her flying back. Kikyo began to chant a spell and chains began to lock Bree into place. Bree fidgeted as she tried to excape but to no avail.

Kagome raised her sword and put it to the side of her left shoulder with a smirk. Her sword grew brighter and she began to feel her sword pulsate.

"Time for your downfall Bree! Jundo no Hahen!" Shards began to fly out towards Bree as Kagome swung her sword. The shards stuck to Bree and began to purify the dark energy around her.

 **"AAAAHHH NOO!"** Bree roared out, feeling the sting of defeat and the sting of Kagome's purity shards. Sesshomaru rose his sword and a bluish greenish light began to surround the sword.

"Die." Sesshomaru said as he swung his Bauksaiga. The light from his sword made contact with Bree and she began to disintegrate piece by piece. Bree roared out in pain knowing that she had lost against the Takahashi and Higurashi siblings. 'I'm sorry Onigumo, my mate. I have failed you.' She thought with a sad look. And with that Bree was gone.

Everything began to calm down and the dark light was gone. Kagome starred at where Bree disappeared from with a glare. 'That's for killing my parents and Inuyasha's parents.' She thought to herself.

"Kagome!" Kikyo ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"Woah Kikyo!" Kagome chuckled in surprise.

"We did it Kagome, we did it!" Kikyo stated as she looked at her sister with a smile. Kagome smiled with a nod but then had a serious look.

"It's not over yet Kikyo. We still have the Band of Seven and Onigumo to worry about." Kagome stated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up behind the sisters.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get around to it. For now let's go home and rest, we are going to need it for more upcoming battles." Sesshomaru stated. The girls nodded and Kikyo began to follow Sesshomaru. They didn't notice that Kagome and Inuyasha stood there for a bit.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him with love in her eyes and gave a smile. Inuyasha chuckled and held his arms out to her. Kagome smiled as she ran up to him and into his loving embrace.

"You had me worried there for awhile Kagome. I hated seeing you get hurt." Inuyasha said as he ran his claws through her raven hair. Kagome kissed the nape of his neck causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you didn't really want me to go through with this plan without you by my side, but it was the only way to defeat her. I had to make her think that I was alone for awhile and fight her on my own to weaken her." Kagome stated as she looked into his amber gold eyes. Inuyasha caressed her cheek softly and gave a small smile.

"I don't ever want to lose you Kagome, I need you by my side. What's the point of going on if you aren't here with me? You are my reason for living." Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled as she rose her hand to his cheek with a smile.

"I know that you'll always be by my side Inuyasha. You always come for me whenever I need you the most. Inuyasha, you make me strong. Without you, I wouldn't be able to move on. I need you with me, always and forever." Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned his forehead on hers with a smile as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll never leave you my mate. I'm with you always and forever. I love you koi." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"I love you too, koiishi." Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned in close and captured Kagome's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Kagome felt shivers go up and down her spine as she deepened the kiss. Kagome wanted more than just a simple kiss though. 'Gasp! What am I thinking!? We're still in high school for Kami sake.' She thought.

"OI!" Kikyo called out. Kagome and Inuyasha broke away from each other to look up and see Kikyo and Sesshomaru on a hilltop.

"Are you two just going to stand around a make out or are you going to come home!?" Kikyo shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"C-Coming!" Kagome called back as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha smiled as they both began to catch up with Kikyo and Sesshomaru to go home and tell the good news.


	24. Next Step

A couple of weeks have passed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would go out to have a meeting with the clans trying to make out a plan for the rest of the Band of Seven and for Onigumo and his army. Prince Hikaru howled for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to meet with him. Prince Hikaru had told them that Mukotsu has been defeated, that no one has to worry about him and his poisonous gases. Then Princess Asuna showed up with her tribe with a triumphed smile. She said that Kyokotsu was too easy to kill, that it wasn't even a challenge. Then Lord Yui showed up explaining that Onigumo's army is growing stronger and more powerful each and every day. Sesshomaru gave a firm nod and told them to gather the rest of the clans to discuss certain matters. Plans had to be made and soon everyone would take action especially since Onigumo's army is growing more powerful. But all that will change, cause Sesshomaru is having everyone train for battle as well. They are gaining each step ahead of Onigumo and he will be the one surprised by their fine army.

"Just you wait Onigumo, our army will defeat yours as ours grow even more stronger. This will be your last battle, your last breath." Sesshomaru stated as he smirked with a fire of Hell in his eyes. The rest of the clans showed up in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha awaiting their next order.

"Alright you guys, time to get training. We are going to work even harder to build up our strengths and cover each others weaknesses. Onigumo's army is growing stronger and more powerful. We need to be ready to throw his army off guard and take them down." Sesshomaru said as he slowly paced back and forth talking to the other clans.

"We will be the ones to take them by surprise. You guys are the strongest clans out there, everyone looks up to you to protect Tokyo. We are not about to let the people of Tokyo down. We will show them just how strong we really are, that Tokyo will once again be safe. Onigumo will fall as we rise as the protectors of Tokyo." Inuyasha stated. Everyone cheered for the two brother's.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with a prideful grin. He was very proud of his little brother for becoming a great leader like him and their father. Sesshomaru knew how badly Inuyasha wanted to take down Onigumo, but they needed to be ready first. He also knew that Onigumo is after Kagome, which has triggered Inuyasha to become more protective and to take extra precautions. He didn't think Inuyasha would take leadership seriously, but seeing how he's been handling things with the other clans, Sesshomaru admitted to being wrong.

"We'll train hard and work hard to overthrow Onigumo. We will take back Tokyo as our home. No longer will people suffer, no longer will we serve under his laws, no longer will we give him more than what he's already took." Inuyasha finished. Everyone cheered some more. Sesshomaru crossed his arms with a grin. 'Father would've been proud of you little brother.' He thought as he looked at the sky. He looked back to the clans and walked towards them.

"Let's get started then. We'll begin with pairs and start sparring with one another. We need to know what each other's strengths and weaknesses are so that we can defend each other. We'll be watching all of you and learn each of your skills. Our strongest fighters will be in front, our defenders will be in the back so that they can help defend those without weapons, our spell casters/magic users will be in the middle, our archers will be on each side in the back with our defenders. You all are very special in your own way, and we will see to it that we defeat Onigumo and his army. We will show him the meaning of strength, we will show him that he can't control our lives, we will show him who the best really is." Sesshomaru stated. Everyone cheered.

Everyone began pairing up with different people to spar with, they all got their weapons ready. Those who didn't have weapons got in a fighting stance to ready themselves for hand to hand combat. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as everyone got ready. Sesshomaru raised his hand high in the air.

"Begin!" He shouted as he brought his hand down. Everyone began training together while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched.

* * *

Onigumo was in his office and he was not happy about what has been going on. He found out that Bree was killed and that two of the Band of Seven were defeated. He was more pissed that his mate was killed and the worst thing was, he didn't even know who was strong enough to defeat her. A thought had came to him as he thought about the Higurashi and Takahashi siblings.

"No, no, no. They couldn't possibly be the ones that did it. There is no way that they are strong enough to even fight." He began. Then he thought some more.

"Unless... they have been training since they were pups. They are the children of powerful beings, powerful beings that were defeated by me that is." Onigumo smirked. He stood up from his chair and went to his closet. He placed his hand on the door of the closet and chanted a spell. Red light began to glow from inside the closet, then he opened the closet showing a TV screen. He turned it on and it showed his army training for battle.

"Hiro, how is my army coming along?" He asked the captain. Captain Hiro turned to face Onigumo and saluted him.

"Getting stronger and more powerful Master Onigumo. You'll be surprised what this army can do. Tokyo will be yours with an army like this. There's no way we can lose." Captain Hiro stated with a smirk. Onigumo nodded firmly.

"We better not." Onigumo growled even more as he thought about Bree. 'Somehow I think I'm in for a big upcoming battle.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Higurashi household, Kagome and Kikyo were talking to Sango, Rin, and Ayame about the battle between them and Bree. The girls were amazed by the strength that Kagome and Kikyo have showed lately.

"So what are we going to do about Onigumo and the rest of the Band of Seven?" Ayame asked. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and shrugged.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are in a meeting right now to discuss those matters. Rin and I wanted to go with them, but they asked us to stay this time because they were going to have them train." Kagome stated.

"We could've helped whip them into shape." Rin stated with a cute little pout. Kagome chuckled.

"Oh like you whipped Sesshomaru into shape?" Sango stated with a wink. Rin blushed bright red. Ayame, Kagome, and Kikyo gasped in shock.

"Seriously Rin!?" They asked.

"Sango, you promised that you wouldn't bring it up." Rin whined in embarrassment.

"Oh, now you have got to tell us." Ayame said as she got closer. Rin rubbed her arm with a bright red face and a shy smile.

"Come on Rin give us the details and don't leave anything out." Kikyo said with a lecherous smile.

"Oh geez sis, you're starting to sound like Miroku when he has a lecherous thought." Kagome lightly nudged her sister. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now." Rin began saying. Everyone leaned in close to listen to her story. She chuckled shyly and held out her hands.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Just give me a little space would ya." She stated. Everyone backed away some sitting in a circle.

"Well, it happened just a few days ago..." Rin began to say. Just then, the power of the house went out and the girls gasped.

"What the...?" Kagome stated as she began looking around.

"What's going on?" Ayame stated as she stood up with a growl. The girls stood up and stayed together.

"Stay close and stay behind me." Kagome stated as she began to move forward carefully. As they moved forward a loud noise caught everyones' attention which made them scatter. Kagome gasped.

"Guys wa-" A hand covered her mouth and she was pulled in close. She began to struggle, trying to get herself free from her captor. She felt a hand on her head and a males voice began to chant a spell. Kagome felt her demon powers weaken. 'No!' She thought with fear.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take good care of you." A male's voice stated seductively. 'No! Inuyasha, help!' She thought as she felt the guy jump out a window and run off with her.

The lights came back on and everyone was silent for a bit. Kikyo gasped seeing a broken window.

"Kagome?" She asked but got no reply. Everyone looked around and saw no sign of her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called out as she broke down in tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting everyone ready for battle and placing them where they are needed. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a familiar voice. 'Inuyasha, help!'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked back thinking that she was behind him but she was not. He had a worried expression on his face. He closed his eyes and reached out to her using their bond.

" _Kagome? Where are you?"_ Inuyasha asked in a worried tone.

" _I don't know, I'm blindfolded. Someone broke into my house and kidnapped me, I wouldn't be able to tell you who. All I know is that the one who kidnapped me is a male and he was able to take my demon powers away._ " Kagome cried. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'No!' He thought with a hint of fear. He had a pretty good idea who took her.

" _Dammit! You're with the Band of Seven and I'm pretty sure the one who took you was Bankotsu._ " Inuyasha stated with a growl. His eyes began to glow red. He heard Kagome gasp with fear.

" _I'm scared Inuyasha, please help me._ " Kagome pleaded as more tears fell.

" _Don't worry Kagome, you know I'd always come for you. They are going to regret messing with me._ " Inuyasha growled. Kagome gave a small smile knowing that he always keeps his promises. He's always saved her from harms way.

" _I know you will. I know you'll come for me._ " Kagome said softly.

" _I'd fight for you Kagome._ " He told her softly.

" _Thank you Inuyasha. Now please, hurry._ " Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha nodded with a stern look.

" _I will._ " He promised. Inuyasha went to his brother.

"I've got to cut it short today brother." He stated. Sesshomaru widened his eyes in surprise.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"You are a better leader than I am anyway Sesshomaru. You'll be able to whip them into shape better than I can. I have to go after Kagome." He told him. Sesshomaru frowned worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Bankotsu broke into the Higurashi household and kidnapped Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru glared.

"Inuyasha you better hurry and track her down. Bankotsu loves to have his way with women." Sesshomaru warned. Inuyasha growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Believe me, I know." He growled as he began to leave. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you.'


	25. Bankotsu's Plan

Bankotsu gave a smirk as he looked at the girl in the back of his car. He knew that this one would put up a fight and won't give in so easily. Oh, but he had big plans for her, plans that would break down her walls and cower before him. He would make her beg for mercy, oh he would make her fear his power. He will make sure to punish her if she denied him and tried anything funny. That is why he learned a way to take away her demon powers so that she wouldn't transform on him. The only thing that he needed to worry about was her miko powers, but soon he won't worry about that neither. He had a plan to make sure her miko powers stay dormant.

"Mph! Mph!" Kagome tried struggling herself free, but her hands were tied behind her back, she was gagged and blindfolded. She was beginning to feel fear as she felt Bankotsu's presence getting closer to her. She heard him chuckle darkly.

"My dear Kagome, I have big plans for you." He told her as he caressed her cheek. Kagome gave a growl when she felt his touch. Bankotsu smirked evilly.

"You're less threatening when your demon powers are dormant. Now I just need to do the same with your miko powers." He said. Kagome gasped with fear and tried struggling again to get herself free.

"Now, now Kagome, you keep doing that then I'll have to punish you." He threatened. Kagome felt her heart stop. 'Punish me? What does he mean by that?' She thought with fear. She felt the car stop and Bankotsu got out of the car. He stepped around and got Kagome out of the car holding her over his shoulder. 'What the Hell is he going to do to me?' She thought.

Bankotsu took her to his chamber and untied her hands, only to be chained up against a wall. Then he took the blindfold off causing Kagome to wince from the brightness of the room. She glared at him with anger and hate which he found funny and adorable.

"You look so cute when you're angry my dear." Bankotsu said as he took the gag away from her mouth.

"Don't call me you're dear you insignificant, vile, and treacherous demon! How dare you kidnap me and bring me here!" Kagome growled. Bankotsu was amused by her sudden outburst. He got real close to her face and took her chin in his hand roughly. Kagome gasped as she saw a dark smile.

"If you don't behave my dear, I'm afraid that you will suffer the consequences. I will make you cower before me, I will break down your walls and make you beg for mercy." Bankotsu threatened. Kagome felt the whole world stop and her body felt cold. What is it about this man that makes her feel powerless? What is it about this man that makes her feel like her whole world is cold?

"Drink this my dear." Bankotsu held a small tube that had some kind of blue liquid. Kagome scoffed and turned her head away.

"You won't make me drink that! I know what you're trying to do!" Kagome stated. Bankotsu smirked.

"Then you'll be punished my dear." Bankotsu stated with a growl as he ripped her clothes off. Kagome gasped in shock feeling the cold air against her now naked body. Bankotsu grabbed a whip, letting it crack against the floor. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw the whip in Bankotsu's hand. He chuckled darkly and glared.

"Dare to deny me again?" He questioned. Kagome fell silent, her heart pounding against her chest with fear. Bankotsu smirked evilly.

"I just love the smell of fear on you my dear, it suits you quite well." He told her in a mocking tone. Kagome glared. 'Damn him! Damn him to Hell!' She cursed to herself.

"Now drink the potion." He demanded as he held it up to her lips. Kagome growled and turned away again. Bankotsu sighed.

"Alright, I guess you leave me no choice you little wench." Bankotsu stated as he lifted up the whip. Kagome gasped and before she could say anything, the whip cracked and hit her across her stomach. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the whip make contact with her skin. He did it again making another mark across the other causing it to form an 'X'. Kagome screamed again, her body shivering with pain. She wanted to cry so bad but she didn't want to let him see that he has power over her.

Bankotsu took her chin and held up the vile to her lips. He tilted it as he made her drink every last drop of the potion. Kagome was panting and shivering as she felt her miko powers weaken. 'No! Please, no!' She pleaded in fear. Bankotsu gave a smirk and caressed her cheek.

"No there is nothing you can do to stop me dear Ka-go-me." He stated as he licked her ear, causing her to shiver in disgust. Kagome looked at him with a slight glare.

"What the fuck do you want with me you bastard?" Kagome asked with clenched teeth. Bankotsu glared and slapped her face hard to leave a mark.

"Show some respect you bitch. You won't be talking to me like that while I have you here." He growled at her. Kagome felt tears in her eyes but she stayed firm. She would not let him see her cry.

"You won't get anything out of me you son of a bitch. Whatever you want, you will never have." Kagome stated. Bankotsu glared with glowing red eyes.

"You are MY prisoner and I can do whatever I want to you to get whatever I need from you. I wouldn't test me if I where you, you bitch." Bankotsu growled. Kagome got more bolder.

"Or what? Kill me? Ha! You are following under Onigumo's orders. I'm pretty sure he asked you to bring me alive." Kagome stated with a smirk. Bankotsu gave a smirk of his own and slashed her across the chest. Kagome yelped in pain feeling the sting of his claws on her skin.

"I won't kill you, but I will torture you until you break down and give me the information that I need." He told her with a evil grin. Kagome looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"And what information prey tell do you want?" She stated. Bankotsu chuckled.

"All I want from you is the location of the Shikon No Tama my dear." He stated. Kagome gasped knowing that she was the one he was after. Onigumo wants the Shikon No Tama to gain more power and turn Tokyo into a wasteland. She looked away with a glare.

"Well, you'll never get it out of me cause I don't know where it is. Even if I did know where, I would NEVER tell you!" Kagome stated with a growl. Bankotsu shrugged.

"We'll see about that my dear Kagome. It wont' be long before I break you down." He told her with a smirk. Kagome tried to struggle away from his hand but his grip was too tight.

"You are just a pawn to Onigumo. Once he gets what he wants, he'll get rid of you. You are nothing compared to Onigumo." Kagome stated to him with a smirk. Bankotsu growled and backhanded Kagome across the cheek leaving claw marks on her face. Kagome yelped with the impact feeling her cheek sting in pain.

"Shut up you little bitch! You have no idea WHAT you're talking about! You have no right to talk about Master Onigumo like that!" He growled. Kagome kept her eyes closed and her teeth clenched to keep from crying. Bankotsu turned his back and began to walk off, he turned his head to glare at her with a growl.

"Someone like you, would never understand. For that, you better ready yourself for more punishments to come." He threatened and slammed the door behind him.

When Kagome was alone, she began to cry in silently. She was afraid, she was in pain. She didn't know what to do while chained up in Bankotsu's lair. 'How am I going to get out of here? He took away my demon and miko powers so I'm powerless. Without them, I'm just a weak human.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked up with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha..." She began to say. Her whole body shivered from the cold and from the pain she felt from the slash marks that was left on her. 'I need you, I'm scared. Please Inuyasha, help me.'

* * *

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku, Naraku and Koga about Kagome. He wanted the guys to stay with the girls and keep them safe after what happened to Kagome. The Band of Seven won't be taking anyone else and he was going to be the one to make sure that never happens.

"Inuyasha, do you even know where Kagome is?" Koga asked. Inuyasha looked out the window with a worried expression.

"I haven't been able to catch her scent anywhere. It was like she was never taken in the first place. Bankotsu did a pretty good job with hiding their scents." He growled. It was worrying him even more because he couldn't feel her as strongly through their mark like he use to. 'What am I going to do?' He asked himself worriedly.

" _Inuyasha, please help me. I'm scared Inuyasha, please._ " Kagome's voice cried in his head. Inuyasha gasped and looked out the window. The guys looked up at Inuyasha with questionable looks.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shh!" He told him. Inuyasha listened for her voice again to make sure that he heard right.

" _I need you Inuyasha._ " Kagome cried. Inuyasha was now sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"Inuyasha?" Koga worried about his silence.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha told them. The guys looked at him worriedly wondering what could be going on with her. They all wanted to make sure that she was safe but they knew to stay out of Inuyasha's way. This was a mission for only him to go through.

" _Kagome!_ " Inuyasha thought worriedly to her. He heard her gasp in surprise.

" _Inuyasha! Please help me. Please, I'm so scared._ " Kagome stated. Inuyasha didn't like how she was crying, he didn't like that she was frightened. His eyes glowed red for a split second.

" _What did he do to you Kagome?_ " He asked in a calm tone. Kagome knew that he was scared for her and that he would blame himself if she ever got hurt.

" _H-He.. He... He's been torturing me since I got here... I'm chained up against a wall in his chamber..._ _I.. I.. Inuyasha, I want to come home._ " Kagome was crying. She was scared, she was in pain, she was alone.

" _Shh Kagome, calm down. I promise that I will come find you. Is there any way that you know where you are?_ " Inuyasha asked calmly. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to listen carefully. It was hard now that she didn't have her demon ears. She heard chainsaws cutting something, she heard a bunch of machinery.

" _A bunch of machines, especially saws cutting something. It's faint because he took my demon powers away, he even took my miko powers away by making me drink some potion._ " Kagome stated. Inuyasha growled. 'Damn him!' He cursed to himself. He thought of a place that Kagome may be at, with the information that she gave he finally figured it out.

" _You're at a sawmill! Dammit!_ " Inuyasha stated with a growl. Kagome gasped in fear thinking of all kinds of things Bankotsu could do with her at a sawmill.

" _Inuyasha, please hurry. I'm so scared Inuyasha, I'm too weak to fight them now. I'm just a human now and I can't take this anymore. I'm afraid of what else he has planned for me. What if he... What if he..._ " Kagome was panicking. Inuyasha growled knowing what she could be thinking.

" _Don't even finish that sentence Kagome._ " Inuyasha stated worriedly as he stood up really fast.

"Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he watched Inuyasha get his Tetsusaiga. The guys saw his eyes glow red with teal irises and purple jagged stripes across his cheeks. His fangs and claws grew longer and sharper.

" **Protect the girls. Suikotsu is after Kikyo as well so stay with them. I'm going after Kagome.** " Inuyasha stated with a growl.

" _Inuyasha?_ " Kagome asked.

" _I'm coming Kagome, please fight him as much as you can until I get there._ " Inuyasha pleaded worriedly.

" _I'll do my best Inuyasha. Just please hurry._ " She pleaded. Inuyasha headed out the door and began jumping from one roof top to the next.

" _I will my love._ " He told her. 'If he so DARES force himself on MY mate, not only will I kill him, I will rip his bloody heart out!'


	26. Rescue Mission

Inuyasha was scouring the outskirts of Tokyo for any traces of The Band of Seven's hideout, but it seems to be hidden by a barrier somewhere. He was getting aggravated and his anxiety level was to a ten. Without Kagome, he felt lost. 'I just need to calm down and get my head together. Think Inuyasha, think!' He thought to himself as he sat on the roof of a building. He looked out into the distance where he saw the Tokyo Tower. He gave a small smile as he remembered a day that he promised Kagome to take her there and reach the top of the tower that overlooks the city.

 **Flashback in 7th grade**

 _There was a fieldtrip to see the Tokyo Tower and to learn the history of it. Kagome had asked the teacher if they were going to get to see the inside of the tower. The teacher had told her that it was under construction in the top floor, so today wasn't a good day. Kagome sighed with disappointment as she looked up at the high tower._

 _A certain pair of golden eyes had watched the raven haired girl's expression go from happy to sad in a millisecond. He didn't like to see her disappointed, he always loved watching her smile and laugh. The teacher began the history of the tower while Kagome was looking up at the beauty of the tower._

 _"Tokyo Tower was opened in 1958 and became very well known to visitors from all around the world. It stands at a height of 1,092 feet tall and weighs 4,000 metric tons." The teacher began instructing his students. Everyone began to take notes except for Kagome, she was too in awe of such a beautiful tower. Inuyasha smiled and walked up to Kagome looking up as well._

 _"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to look down from the top of the tower?" He asked her with a smile. Kagome gave a light chuckle and looked back to Inuyasha._

 _"I've always wanted to come here. I've seen it so many times but never got a chance to go inside the tower. I bet it's just as great going inside the tower than just standing around here looking up at it." Kagome stated. Inuyasha chuckled as he looked back to Kagome, making eye contact with her._

 _"What if I can make that wish of yours come true?" He said with a wink and a smile. Kagome raised a brow with interest._

 _"How? The teacher said it's under construction at the moment." Kagome stated. Inuyasha simply shook his head with a smile._

 _"Maybe not right now, but what if I promise to take you here one day? Would you like to come with me and see the city from the top of this tower?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise._

 _"Y-You really mean it? You'll take me here and we'll get to go inside?" Kagome asked with hopeful eyes. Inuyasha nodded as he took both her hands in his._

 _"I promise Kagome. I'll even bring you when it's all lit up if you want." He stated with a smile. Kagome was squealing on the inside, feeling her heart leap for joy._

 _"Oh that would be just wonderful Inuyasha! I so can't wait till we get to go!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he saw the light in her eyes shine brightly. If Kagome was happy, he was happy and that's all he ever wants for her. To his surprise, Kagome gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"Thank you Inuyasha, you're the best." She whispered for only him to hear. She smiled at him and turned back to join the rest of the class before the teacher noticed. Inuyasha raised a hand to his cheek with a bright red and surprised face. When he saw her turn to look at him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. He was glad that he was able to brighten her day._

 _"Come on Inuyasha! You don't want to get left behind do you?" Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a chuckle and joined back up with the rest of the class._

 **End of Flashback**

"I promised her that I would take her there and that's what I'll do once this war is over." Inuyasha stated as he stood up to begin his search again. 'I promise that I WILL find you Kagome.' He thought to himself with a serious expression as he took off.

* * *

Kagome was feeling weaker the more beatings Bankotsu gave her. She would never give in to him nor tell him about the Shikon No Tama. Kagome had enough will power to fight him and deny him any information. Since being here she found out a lot of information about the Band of Seven and their movements. When they thought that she was out cold, she was listening in to their plans. Kagome felt so cold because of her bare body, she had so many cuts and bruises from Bankotsu.

The door opened revealing the man she loathed to see. She slowly rose her head with a slight glare as he walked closer to her. He let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"You're one stubborn woman to put up with all my beatings and still choose to defy me. Most women would give up by now and give me what I want." He told her as he lifted her chin with a single digit. She glared at him hard.

"Well, I'm not like MOST women asshole." She growled with clenched teeth. Bankotsu slapped Kagome across her bruised cheek. Kagome yelped with the impact as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson bitch." Bankotsu growled against her ear. Kagome gasped in fear as her eyes went wide. 'Oh no!' She thought in fear.

 *****WARNING LEMON*****

Bankotsu smiled darkly as he looked at Kagome's bare chest. He could hear her heart pound against her chest with fear. She looked up at her wrists trying to yank them as hard as she could to break the chains but no avail. Bankotsu slammed his body upon hers as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them harder against the wall. Kagome grunted with pain as he hit her body with his.

"You look so... ravishing my dear." He purred with a lick of his lips. Kagome tried to jerk away from his grip.

"Get your hands off me!" Kagome growled. He smirked darkly.

"You need to learn to shut up." He stated as he pressed his lips hard against Kagome's. Kagome gasped in shock and fear. 'Oh Kami, please no! Inuyasha! Save me please!' She screamed in her mind to the Heavens above hoping her prayer would be answered.

Bankotsu began to stroke her neck with his claw making her shiver in disgust. He had a good whiff of her anxiety and fear, and that was a big turn on to him. He would make her scream, he would make her beg for him to stop. Slowly his hand landed on one of her breasts as he began to fondle it softly hearing a soft moan coming from her. He smirked as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ah, I see that you have never been touched like this before. Mated to a half breed and you still haven't done anything? Ha!" Bankotsu gloated. Kagome glared and growled against his lips that were still pressed against hers. She felt his tongue invade her mouth as it caressed hers. Kagome wished she had her miko powers, she wished she had her demon powers. Quarter demon or miko, she was still a strong woman. Without them, she felt like she was nothing.

Bankotsu began to lightly twist the bud and rub circles around it causing her to gasp. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest with fear. She felt his knee lightly stroke her womanhood causing her body to tremble. 'Please, no!' She screamed in her head.

Bankotsu pulled away from her lips and went to sucking on the bud of her breast as he rubbed the other one, making sure nothing is untouched. He heard the soft little whine that came from her throat. He smirked knowing that she would break soon, she would beg for him to stop. He knew that she was just putting up a front because it was her nature to not show weakness. That's why she was so stubborn and disobedient.

"D-Damn y-you Bankotsu." She stated weakly. Bankotsu chuckled darkly.

"You have no room to talk wench." He said as he bit down hard enough to make her yelp.

"That's what I like to hear." He growled darkly as he slowly teased the opening of her womanhood. Kagome gasped, shivering with fear. With one clawed finger, he began to tease the little nub causing her to gasp even more.

"AH! N-NO! S-STOP!" Kagome screamed. Her body trembled as he picked up the pace. He wanted to hear her beg more. Kagome thrashed against the wall, her teeth clenched tightly as he invaded her body. Then she felt that clawed finger enter her womanhood, he began pumping it in and out of her.

"I enjoy your screams my dear Kagome, I want to hear more." He smirked as he went faster. Kagome yelped as she felt another clawed digit enter her.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE NO MORE!" Kagome begged as tears formed in her eyes. Bankotsu laughed evilly.

"YES! BEG FOR MERCY!" He screamed out as he felt her get wetter against his two digits. Kagome wanted to get away from here, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be with Inuyasha, to be safe in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with every ounce in her body in hopes that he can hear her and come for her.

CRASH

"KAGOME!" A familiar voice came to Kagome's ears as she opened her eyes.

"What in the...!?" Bankotsu began to say as he turned to see who interrupted his fun. Before he knew it he was punched in the face and was sent flying to the other side of the chamber.

"Inu..yasha.." Kagome whispered weakly with relief. Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome with regret and anger. He saw the wounds on her body and saw how weak she was. He walked over to her, took the chains in his hands and breaking them with a single pull. He caught her as she fell forward.

"Kami Kagome, I'm so sorry for not getting here sooner." Inuyasha held her against his chest. Kagome grasped onto his red haori as she cried into his chest.

"I was so scared Inuyasha. H-He was.. H-He was.." Kagome was shivering with hysteria. Inuyasha glared in the direction he sent Bankotsu. He let go of Kagome for a minute and took off his haori, giving it to her to cover herself. Kagome gave a weak and grateful smile as she put on his haori.

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him as he heard Bankotsu get up with a growl. Inuyasha's eyes glowed red as he growled back.

"And just when things were getting fun." Bankotsu said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled louder.

"You call THAT fun!? You are one FUCKED UP bastard!" Inuyasha said as he moved Kagome behind him. Bankotsu chuckled darkly.

"She was enjoying it Inuyasha. It was her first time being touched like that." He whispered darkly. Kagome grasped tightly onto the back of Inuyasha's shirt with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha could hear her heart pounding against her chest as fear set in even more.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha barked.

"That would be you boy." Bankotsu scoffed. Inuyasha went rigid and his muscles tensed up. Kagome knew when it was time to back away when she felt tension and anger in him. No one should dare talk about his mother that way.

"Bastard! No one, and I mean NO ONE talks about my mother that way!" Inuyasha dashed towards Bankotsu before he could ever grab his Banryu. Inuyasha grabbed Bankotsu by the neck and growled in his face with glowing red eyes.

" **I will rip your bloody heart out for EVER laying a hand on my mate AND for disrespecting my mother!** " Inuyasha said in his demonic voice. Bankotsu felt Inuyasha's aura and suddenly he was the one cowering. Inuyasha tossed Bankotsu against a wall causing it to break down. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga looking towards the Banryu.

He swung his sword hard against the Banryu causing it to crack and break to a million pieces. 'That damn sword of his won't be used against me. This bastard is going down!' He thought to himself in anger. When he turned around he saw Kagome in the arms of Bankotsu holding his claws against her neck.

" **Kagome!** " Inuyasha began to step forward but when he did, Bankotsu put pressure against her neck with his claws, causing her to gasp and yelp. Inuyasha winced and stepped back with a worried expression.

"Put. The sword. Down." Bankotsu growled in a threatening tone. Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu and looked back at Kagome worriedly.

"Don't Inuyasha!" Kagome said to him. Bankotsu growled and yanked her hair backwards causing her to yelp in pain.

"Quiet bitch!" He warned her. Inuyasha growled and dropped his sword watching as it reverted back to its rusty state.

" **There you bastard, just don't hurt her anymore. Now let her go.** " Inuyasha said. Bankotsu smirked.

"You think you're so tough just because you're the son of the Great Dog Demon? Ha! You're just a hanyou. Half demon, half power, it's quite pathetic really. You think you can overpower me? I don't think so." Bankotsu stated with a dark look in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused look. She was... smiling? He notice her eyes looking towards a bow and arrow and nodded to her.

"I'm the leader of the Band of Seven, the most powerful gang in Tokyo. There's no way we can be defeated." Bankotsu continued to gloat. Inuyasha carefully took the bow and arrow in his hands and aimed towards a corner to cause the arrow to ricochet to hit Bankotsu in the back. He saw Kagome shake her head a little knowing that his plan would back fire on him. He thought again as Bankotsu continued to gloat.

Inuyasha smiled darkly as he figured out what he needed to do. He nodded to Kagome as he slowly grabbed his sword. The Tetsusaiga transformed and he got ready to throw it above Bankotsu. Kagome gave a firm nod.

" **Hey Bankotsu, catch!** " Inuyasha stated as he threw his sword. Bankotsu gasped in surprised and ducked with an angry growl. Before he stood up, Inuyasha fired the arrow from the bow hitting his sword. The arrow bounced back and hit Bankotsu the moment he stood up.

"AH!" Bankotsu flinched in pain as he released Kagome. She ran towards Inuyasha quickly before Bankotsu could grab her again. Inuyasha held her against him and then called Tetsusaiga to him. When his sword came to him, Inuyasha grabbed it and held it in front of him and Kagome.

Bankotsu glared angrily as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing there with his sword at the ready. Inuyasha wasn't going to let Bankotsu anywhere near Kagome any longer. Bankotsu knew that Inuyasha was in his demon state, and regrets testing him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he held her close. Kagome felt warm and safe again in his arms, she gave him a warm smile.

" **You will NEVER walk the roads of Tokyo EVER again! You will NEVER touch my mate EVER again!** " Inuyasha threatened as his sword began to pulsate. The wind swirling around the sword with a stronger force than he's ever felt before. Bankotsu took a step back, only to back into a wall. 'Shit! I'm trapped!" He thought to himself. Inuyasha moved Kagome behind him to stay out of the path and away from any debris. He rose his sword high with a smirk.

" **Go to Hell where you belong you filthy vermin!** " Inuyasha growled as he brought down his sword. The wind scar was more powerful than ever as it made contact with Bankotsu.

"AHH! DAMN YOU HALF DEMON!" Bankotsu growled as his body disintegrated. Kagome looked around Inuyasha to see that Bankotsu was defeated.

"Oh Inuyasha you did it!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha was back to his normal state as he turned to look at her.

"Of course I did. Did you doubt me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. Kagome shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. I could never doubt you Inuyasha." She stated. Inuyasha smiled as he brought her close to his chest with an embrace. His smile turned into a frown.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nuzzled against him.

"I'm just glad that you got here when you did Inuyasha. He... He was... going... I mean..." Kagome began to tear up.

"Shh Kagome, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone and he won't be harming you any longer." He vowed to her. Kagome nodded.

Kagome suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and in her weakened state she began to feel dizzy. Inuyasha looked at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked worriedly.

"Inu..yasha... I feel... dizzy.." Kagome stated and collapsed in his arms. Inuyasha gasped worriedly and felt scared for her.

"Kagome!" He knelt down as he held her close to him and shook her gently.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha felt her cheek and gasped.

"No! No, No, No!" Inuyasha kept saying. Her body was getting cold, she already looked pale. He stood up and held her bridal style in his arms. He darted out of the building with great speed hoping to get Kagome some help, and hope that he's not too late.

"Don't die on me Kagome! Don't you DARE die on me!"


	27. Fighting to Live

Inuyasha had used his charm to disguise himself as a human as he took Kagome to the hospital. He knew that there were humans that didn't like demons, most of the reason was because of Onigumo. Inuyasha was hoping that he would be able to change that by getting rid of Onigumo. He held Kagome close to his chest as he burst through the doors with a scared expression.

"Somebody please help her! She's seriously injured!" Inuyasha shouted with a worried expression. A woman at the desk with blonde hair saw the bruises and cuts on the young raven haired girl's face and her blood covering the man's shirt from carrying her. She ran up to Inuyasha and took a closer look with a worried expression.

"I need this woman taken to the ER stat!" The woman shouted. Soon a few doctors came in with a gurney and gently took Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. He was half afraid of letting them take her, but he knew that they would help her anyway they can.

"Don't worry sir, I promise that they'll help her anyway they can." The woman said gently. Inuyasha looked at the woman with a sad but scared expression.

"Please.. just... don't let her die." He strained to tell her. The woman frowned seeing how frightened he was. She could tell that this man loved that woman greatly. He watched as the doctors started rolling Kagome away from him to the ER. 'Kagome...' He thought sadly, disappointed in himself for not getting to her in enough time to stop the abuse Kagome was going through.

"We will do everything we can." She told him once again. Inuyasha slowly nodded an okay and went to sit in the waiting room. He took out his phone from his pocket and began dialing Sesshomaru's phone. It took the phone three rings before it was picked up.

" **Hello?** " Sesshomaru said over the phone. Inuyasha settled himself down long enough to talk to his brother.

" _Sesshomaru, I need you to bring me a change of clothes over to Shikon Medical Hospital._ " Inuyasha told his brother.

" **What!? Why in the seven hells are you at the hospital!?** " Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha heard the rest of the group shout their shock as well. He growled back to his brother, but in his human form it was less menacing.

" _It's Kagome._ _I'll explain when you get here brother, just make sure you have your charms to disguise yourselves as humans. This hospital is all human._ " Inuyasha told him.

" **Then why are you there? Kagome is a quarter demon Inuyasha, they won't help her.** " Sesshomaru said worriedly. Inuyasha gave a sigh of frustration.

" _Kagome is a human for the time being. I told you that I'll explain it all to you guys when you get here. Just please get me a change of clothes._ " Inuyasha asked of his brother.

" **Alright, we'll be there in ten minutes.** " Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave a nod telling his brother that he would see them soon. After he hung up, a nurse with light brown hair came up to Inuyasha.

"Sir, we need to ask you, what has happened to her?" The nurse asked with concern. Inuyasha looked up at the nurse and looked away with a glare.

"She was attacked... By who, I don't know. I found her in a sawmill." He half lied. The woman sat down with her hands folded under her chin to hear the young man's story as she asked the questions.

"How did you find her there?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked towards the woman with untrusting eyes. Why was she asking these questions when she should be helping take care of Kagome? He gave a sigh and decided to tell her a little white lie.

"Whoever kidnapped her left me a message saying that if I didn't come there within 48 hours, that she would die. He didn't say who he was, but for some reason he knew me. I'm guessing from my parents and just wanted to get to me as well. I don't really know." Inuyasha lied. He didn't need to tell some strange human his life story or the real story of what happened to his mate.

The nurse looked at him with a knowing smile that gave Inuyasha the chills. She placed a hand on his arm and was about to speak when she noticed Inuyasha glaring at her for touching him. The woman sighed and removed her hand from his arm. Once she composed herself, she began to explain.

"I know who you are Inuyasha and I know that the young woman in the ER is Kagome. You don't need to lie to me." The woman said with a smile. Inuyasha raised a brow. 'She knows who I am? Who Kagome is? Who is this woman?' He asked himself.

"Do I know you? How do you know who we are and what we are?" Inuyasha asked. The woman looked around for any prying ears and leaned in close.

"I'm a wind sorceress known as Kagura. I was your father's secretary. He has asked me to keep an eye on you and your friends. Everyone in this city is going through turmoil and staying away from each other or fighting against each other. You and your friends however have impressed me by sticking together and making each other stronger. I know that you and your friends are the ones trying to protect Tokyo and preparing for a war." She told him. Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock. 'How in the world does she know all this?' He thought in wonderment. Kagura smiled as if reading his mind.

"Your father knew what you and your brother have been up to for a long time now. He knew that one day Tokyo would be left in your hands and that it would be your responsibility to protect Tokyo. He knew that someday, you and your friends would help keep peace in this city. He knew the troubles you would go through, but he also knew that you would overcome them together." Kagura explained. Inuyasha was surprised to hear that his father always knew somehow. He smiled to himself. 'That's father for ya.' He thought to himself. Then another thought came to question.

"How are you working here if you're a demon? This is a hospital for humans." Inuyasha stated quietly. Kagura chuckled softly holding up a police badge.

"Like your father was, I'm working undercover. These doctors and nurses look up to me because they know that I can recognize wounds that come from demons or if it was caused by something else. With the way Kagome looked, she was attacked by a demon am I right?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha nodded worriedly.

"I'll explain more when my friends show up. I made sure to tell them to disguise themselves as humans since this a human hospital." Inuyasha explained. Kagura gave a nod of understanding.

"Humans here have seen it all, so they don't trust demons. As long as Onigumo is in charge of Takahashi Corp, no one is safe." Kagura explained. Inuyasha nodded with a serious expression and a look of vengeance in his eyes.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done to Kagome." He growled with clenched teeth. Kagura looked at him with soft eyes that showed concern.

"Right now, let's worry about her well being at the moment." Kagura told him. Inuyasha leaned on the arm of the chair he sat in with a glare. 'Tch, duh! My mate is my first priority! I wouldn't leave her here if that's what this woman is thinking!' He thought with a slight growl.

 **Ten Minutes Later in Waiting**

"Inuyasha!" The half demon now human looked up to see his friends come through the door. Sango came running towards him along with the rest of the gang. Sango had chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail and her eyes were a dark brown. Miroku still had his onyx colored eyes and his hair was jet black put into a small ponytail. Rin had chocolate brown eyes with caramel like hair that flowed down her back. Sesshomaru had long jet black hair and dark brown eyes like his brother. Naraku didn't have to change much since he looked more human than demon. Kikyo didn't have to change much neither since she had more human blood than demon blood. Ayame and Koga were the same as Naraku and Kikyo, they didn't have to change much except for their demon features.

"Inuyasha what happened? Where's my sister?" Kikyo asked with a worried expression and tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down the hall where the doctors took her and sighed.

"She's still in the ER. I haven't heard anything yet." He told them. Sesshomaru gave his brother a change of clothes, which Inuyasha was grateful for. He went to take off his bloodied clothes and dress into fresh clean ones. Once he got dressed, he came back as everyone sat down in the waiting room, patiently waiting for him to begin talking about what happened.

"Tells us what happened Inuyasha." Sango demanded after a moments of silence.

"Yeah, who an earth did this to her?" Miroku asked.

"I want to know who kidnapped her." Ayame growled. Inuyasha folded his hands under his chin as he closed his eyes tightly.

"That stupid bastard is dead for hurting Kagome." Koga growled as he punched a fist in his hand. Sesshomaru looked towards his brother seeing the distress in his face. He gave the group a stern look telling them to shut up and let Inuyasha explain in his own time.

Inuyasha looked towards his brother with a grateful look. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he told them exactly what happened. He just wasn't sure he should tell a few certain parts that Bankotsu did to Kagome. It made his blood boil even more just thinking about it. Not that his blood was already boiling from the pain he put her through, but it got worst when he thought of what he had done to her. Inuyasha took a few more deep breaths and began his story.

"Kagome was kidnapped by Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven." Inuyasha started out. The girls gasped in fear, knowing what kind of demon Bankotsu was. The guys however knew about Bankotsu. Since Kagome's kidnapping, Inuyasha would talk to the guys about where to find Kagome and how. Since he heard from Kagome, Inuyasha went on the hunt alone.

"Kagome was able to reach out to me and give me some clue as to where she was at. She was frightened because she didn't know where she was, she didn't even know who kidnapped her until he took the blindfold off of her." He explained with a glare. Everyone was confused.

"But my sister is a quarter demon. She could have recognized the scent." Kikyo stated. Inuyasha sighed.

"I thought that too, but when I got to her, Kagome no longer had her demon powers. Nor her miko powers. Somehow Bankotsu was able to take away her demon powers, he even made Kagome drink some kind of potion that got rid of her miko powers." He stated with a growl. Everyone gasped at this.

"I didn't think that was possible. How in the world was he capable of doing this?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe something Onigumo thought of and got it perfect to teach someone else to do his dirty work." Inuyasha said as he clenched his fists tightly.

"What did he do to Kagome?" Koga asked this time as he watched the horror and grief on Inuyasha's face.

"He wanted to know where the Shikon No Tama was. Kagome stood her ground and told him nothing about it. She told him that even if she knew where it was, she would never give the location. Whenever she defied him, he would punish her by attacking her." Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest as he spoke about the horrible grief that Kagome went through. Re-living this as he spoke to his friends made his blood start to boil again, but he didn't want to get out of control, especially in a human hospital.

"That's awful." Ayame said sadly.

"Despicable." Rin said with a growl.

"Filthy vermin." Sesshomaru stated with an angered expression. Inuyasha composed himself as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He had her chained against the wall when I got there. She had many cuts, slash and claw marks, she had bruises on her cheeks from being slapped..." Inuyasha felt his demon side trying to surface but he kept fighting it, telling it that he was in a human hospital and that he doesn't need to lose control here. He needs to stay in control of himself for Kagome and be there for her.

"Sister..." Kikyo felt tears cascade down her cheeks. Inuyasha was growling a little louder as he thought about the other things that Bankotsu had done.

"Brother." Sesshomaru stated firmly catching his attention. Inuyasha realized what he was doing and stopped taking deep breaths.

"There's more isn't there?" Rin asked with a worried expression. Inuyasha turned away.

"Don't... Don't make me say any more... I'm done... I... I don't want to say anymore than what I've told you." He told them with clenched teeth and an angered expression. Everyone nodded, not pushing him any further.

Just when everything seemed calm, Inuyasha began to feel his mating mark burn. He placed his hand on the mark as he looked up with a scared expression. 'No!'

" **Code Blue in ER. Code Blue in ER.** " (A/N: I don't know much about medical terms so bare with me) A woman's voice was heard over the intercom. A bunch of doctors began to rush over to the ER where Kagome was. Inuyasha stood up with a panicked expression. 'Kagome! No!' He clenched his fists to his sides and began to run towards his mate. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled trying to pull his arm free from his brother's grip.

"Inuyasha, you need to stay here. They won't let you in there while they work on her." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha pulled again but to no avail.

"I said let go!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone was worried and scared for Kagome but Inuyasha was having it worst. Kagome was his mate, his life, his other half. If she were to die, then they may lose Inuyasha as well. Without Kagome, Inuyasha would lose it.

"Inuyasha calm down, they will not lose her." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha wanted to be by her side, he wanted to hold her close to him and reach out to her telling her to keep fighting. To not leave him here without her. He growled at his brother's firm grip.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Let me go or I'll rip your bloody arm off!" Inuyasha threatened. Sesshomaru glared and growled at his brother's threat.

"You will do no such thing! I will knock you out before you even have the chance!" Sesshomaru threatened back. When Inuyasha was about to use his other hand to hit Sesshomaru, his brother grabbed that hand as well.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled loudly. Inuyasha was glaring at his brother with tears forming in his eyes. Sesshomaru widened his eyes in shock. Never has he seen his brother cry before. Inuyasha didn't care if Sesshomaru called him a wuss for crying, he didn't care if anyone saw his tears. Kagome was his whole world and he didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. He loved her more than anything, she was his light.

After fighting his brother for a couple of minutes, Inuyasha finally dropped to his knees. His hands fell to his lap and he clenched them into fists. What was going to do if she died? How could he possibly live on? How could he possibly face her parents' graves and tell them that their daughter was killed? 'It's all my fault for not getting there in enough time! If I had gotten there sooner, she wouldn't have gone through all that!' Inuyasha cursed himself. 'Dammit!' He cursed as he punched the ground once. 'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!' He cursed more as he punched the ground three more times, tears cascading down his cheeks.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Inuyasha?" Kagura came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped at the sudden touch, unaware of his surroundings. He looked up and saw Kagura with a tired smile.

"Come with me." Kagura said softly. Inuyasha nodded as he stood up from his chair and followed the nurse. She walked him past the ER and took him to see Kagome. When she opened the door, Inuyasha gasped and dashed over to Kagome's side. Wires and needles were attached to her, pumping blood and medicine into her. The wires were attached to her chest as it checked her heart rate, and she had something around her other arm checking her blood pressure. She even had a little oxygen mask that was just a tube like thing that went across the face and to the nose.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagura wanting to know the details. Kagura could tell that he was deathly worried for Kagome like she was his life line. Then it dawned on her that Inuyasha and Kagome were mates. She should've realized it when she saw his scared expression as he brought her in. She took a deep breath.

"With the amount of blood loss, Kagome went into hypovolemic shock. We made sure to get some blood flowing into her after we cleaned her wounds and patched them up. She's alright for now, but it's best that we keep her here for observation. It'll probably take her a few days or so to wake up. If not, then maybe a week. It all depends on her." Kagura explained. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a hint of relief. He took her hand in his and leaned gently over her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"She's a fighter Inuyasha, I'll give her that. We almost lost her but we made it in just the knick of time." Kagura told him. Inuyasha nodded his thanks to Kagura as he sat on the right side of Kagome's bed side holding her hand gently.

"I'll leave you alone then. Did you need me to tell the others?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked up at Kagura.

"Yes you can let them know, but I don't want them coming to see her yet. Not until I know she'll be alright, not until she wakes up." He told him softly as he caressed Kagome's cheek. Kagura gave a nod and started to leave the room.

"Oh and Kagura? Can you ask my brother Sesshomaru to bring me a few sets of clothes. I'm not leaving Kagome's side." He told her. Kagura gave a firm nod with a small smile and left the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with gentle eyes. He frowned, he hated seeing her in this state. 'I let you down Kagome. I promised that I would protect you and this is what happens.' He started thinking. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell and she slept. His eyes became promising as he furrowed his brows, taking her hand in his gently. 'No more. No more will I let my guard down. I'm not taking any more chances. From now on I will always be by your side, I won't let you out of my sight again.' He vowed.


	28. Darkness Becomes Light

A few days have passed and Kagome was still not conscious. Inuyasha was always beside her, never leaving her side. The only time he ever left was to go home and shower, then he would come back and stay with her. The doctors have been in and out of her room checking on Kagome and giving her more medicine. Kagura had told him to give her a couple of days or so, if not, then maybe a week. But like Kagura had also stated, it was all up to Kagome. Inuyasha would get calls from his brother stating about Onigumo and his army or asking how Kagome was doing, if any changes had occurred yet.

Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha that Onigumo's army was getting stronger and faster. But Sesshomaru had stated that him and Rin have been getting their army ready and more alert. So far Onigumo doesn't know that they have been spying on them, with the help of Shippo being undercover of course. Sesshomaru would tell Inuyasha the plans so far and how everything should go. Plus everyone wanted to wish Kagome well, after all she was Inuyasha's mate and she was a respected leader as much as the Takahashi brothers.

Every once in awhile Kikyo would show up in Kagome's room to see how her sister is doing. Inuyasha of course didn't like the fact that Kikyo would show up without some notice. In all do honesty, Inuyasha didn't want anyone to come see Kagome, especially in the state that she was in. Kikyo got mad at Inuyasha for yelling at her about not being allowed to see her sister. Inuyasha was only trying to keep Kikyo from seeing her sister in the state that she was in, he didn't want Kikyo to be scared as much as she already was. He promised Kikyo that she would be the first to know when Kagome finally wakes up. Kikyo took what she could get with a sad expression and hasn't been at the hospital since.

Things have been hard for the gang as a special friend rests in the hospital, but it has been all the more reason for them to train harder to finally defeat Onigumo and his army. Inuyasha had defeated Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. Two more were defeated thanks to Kagome's plan, so that left four more. Inuyasha had to think about who was left of the Band of Seven.

"We still have Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu. I think we need to take down Ginkotsu first, his machine like body is going to be a bigger problem then the other three. Next we need to get rid of Jakotsu, from what I heard, his sword will be a problem since it moves as swift as a snake." Inuyasha begins his planning. He looks towards Kagome with a worried expression and takes her hand in his.

"Oh Kagome... I'm so sorry for not being there on time. This is all my fault that you're in here. Please Kagome, please open your eyes." Inuyasha pleaded to her softly. He leaned in close to her and kissed her head softly. 'I need you Kagome. I can't stand not hearing your voice.' He thought sadly.

 **Deep in Kagome's self conscious, Kagome was feeling lost. Everything seemed like it was closing in on her and that she couldn't escape from it no matter how fast she ran. It was dark and there was no light to light her way through an endless nightmare. She would call out in hopes of someone hearing her plea, but she would get no answer in return. Kagome would fall on her knees panting heavily as she would look around with tears in her eyes.**

 **"Inuyasha... Where are you? Please Inuyasha, I need you." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She was beginning to feel cold in the endless dark. 'What am I going to do? I'm no longer a miko, nor a quarter demon. I'm just a useless human.' She thought sadly.**

 _ **"Do you wish to become** **stronger? Do you wish to see Inuyasha again?"**_ **A female's voice echoed through the darkness. Kagome looked up with a frightened expression.**

 **"Whose there!? Who are you!?" She shouted.**

 _ **"I have lived within you my dear. You may not know me, but I know you. I have known you for a long time since you were born."**_ **The voice stated. Kagome had to ponder on that for a few minutes until it dawned on her.**

 **"Are you... Are you Midoriko?" Kagome asked as a speckle of light began to shine through the dark. Kagome stood up and began to walk towards the light slowly. Once she got to her destination, she gasped with surprise.**

 _ **"Yes, I am Midoriko. I live among the Shikon No Tama that resides within you my dear."**_ **Midoriko explained. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Never would she expect to actually lay eyes on the Shikon No Tama, let alone speak to the spirit of Midoriko that resides within the jewel.**

 **"What's going on? Why am I here? What's happened to me?" Kagome asked. The jewel began to shine brightly as a figure began to show itself in front of the young miko. Kagome gasped as she saw a beautiful woman in armor and long raven black hair.**

 _ **"You have lost a lot of blood Kagome, you almost died."**_ **Midoriko stated with a sad expression. Kagome gasped in shock and horror. 'I bet Inuyasha blames himself for what happened to me.' Kagome thought sadly as she looked around. When she looked up at Midoriko, Kagome saw a loneliness and sadness in her eyes.**

 **"You seem so sad Midoriko. Why is it that you seem sad and lonely?" Kagome asked. Midoriko gave a sad smile.**

 _ **"I've been trapped inside the Shikon No Tama for a long time my dear. Inside is a never ending battle of my past and it won't stop until the jewel is destroyed."**_ **Midoriko explained. Kagome looked at Midoriko with a thought in mind.**

 **"What if I were to destroy it? Will you be free?" Kagome asked. Midoriko shook her head.**

 _ **"It's not that simple my dear. The only way to destroy the jewel is to make the one and only correct wish, but that wish has to be made by someone with a pure heart. If it were to fall in the hands of someone with an evil desire, then the jewel will become tainted."**_ **Midoriko stated** **with a serious expression. Kagome thought back to the questions that Midoriko had asked her.**

 **"You asked me if I wish to become stronger, if I wish to see Inuyasha again. Was that your way of asking me to wish upon the jewel?" Kagome asked with crossed arms and a raised brow. Midoriko gave a nod.**

 **"If I answered you, would that show you how if my heart is pure or not?" Kagome asked.**

 _ **"Yes Kagome. I have to ask the holder of the jewel what they wish for. I will grant your wish but that will only tell me if it's the correct wish or not. If the correct wish is made, then the jewel will be destroyed and my spirit shall be free. If a wish is made with a selfish heart, then the jewel will slowly become tainted with darkness."**_ **Midorkio explained. Kagome understood but what she didn't know was what wish needed to be made. 'How am I suppose to know what to wish for without it tainting the jewel?' She thought to herself.**

"Kagome... Please open your eyes Kagome. I need you... I can't stand not hearing your voice." **Kagome heard a familiar voice state.**

 **"That's Inuyasha's voice." She said as she turned around as if she expected to see him there. Midoriko gave a small smile.**

 _ **"Do you wish to see him?"**_ **Midorkio asked. Kagome turned back to look at Midorkio with a sad expression. She didn't know what to do, she felt like Midoriko was edging her on to make that wish. 'But that seems like a selfish wish for me. I wouldn't want to wish for myself, that would only taint the jewel.' Kagome thought to herself.**

"I'm so sorry for not getting to you on time. It's my fault that you're here in the first place, I should've stayed with you. I never should have left you alone." Inuyasha stated sadly.

 **Kagome heard the strain in his voice, the sadness that broke her heart. 'Oh Inuyasha... It's not your fault that Bankotsu kidnapped me. I don't blame you for anything.' She thought, hoping that she could send her thoughts to him.**

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name. He held her hand and leaned in close as his forehead touched hers. He closed his eyes hoping that he could reach out to her somehow. Their mating marks began to glow a beautiful white light that wrapped around them. Inuyasha could feel his consciousness slipping away somewhere as the light grew brighter.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked a few more times to straighten out his vision. All he could see was darkness. He sat up quickly and looked around trying to find out where he was.

"What in the...? Where the hell am I?" He asked himself as he stood up. Inuyasha began to walk forward not knowing where to go. As he kept walking, he heard a female voice.

 _ **"If you wish to see him my dear, I can make it happen. Just remember all that I told you.**_ _ **"**_ Inuyasha raised his brow at the unfamiliar voice. 'What in the seven hells is going on here?' He asked himself. Then the most beautiful voice he ever heard reached his ears. His eyes went wide with surprise.

 **"It wouldn't be right to wish for something that is completely selfish.** **I couldn't possibly..."** Kagome stated. Inuyasha began to dash towards the voice he so longed to hear. 'I know that was her. That just has to be Kagome!' He thought to himself as he kept going.

 **"I miss Inuyasha, I need him."** Kagome said with a sad voice. Inuyasha gave a soft sad smile. 'You don't know how much I need you Kagome, how much I missed you too.' He thought to himself as he was getting closer. He saw a purplish pinkish glow that was coming into view.

 _ **"My dear Kagome, if you really miss him and you really need him, I can help you. If you make the wish on the Shikon No Tama, it will surely grant it. You want to get out of here don't you?"**_ The other female voice asked. Inuyasha stopped for a bit as he heard about the Shikon No Tama. 'A wish on the Shikon No Tama? What's going on?' Inuyasha thought with a confused expression.

 **"Midoriko... I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work on me. A selfish wish will only taint the jewel, but a wish made by someone with a pure heart will destroy the jewel and free your soul. I will find my own way back somehow."** Kagome stated. Inuyasha smiled. 'That's my Kagome, selfless in everyway and pure hearted.' He thought to himself. He started walking again and began to see two figures right in front of him. One was the woman named Midoriko, but she was a spirit. The other was the one person that he has been longing for.

 ** _"Are you sure that you'll be able to find your way back? Remember this is inside your self conscious. In the outside world, you are unconscious. You have been for a few days."_** Midoriko reminded her. Kagome frowned. 'She's right. What am I going to do? What is there to do?' She thought to herself.

 **"When you put it that way... Then maybe..."** Kagome began to say. Inuyasha noticed the change in Kagome's expression. He dashed closer and called out to her.

"Kagome, don't you make any wishes!" He stated. Kagome turned around with a gasp.

 **"Inu.. Inuyasha? Is that really you?"** Kagome asked as he stopped right in front of her. He gave a smile and a nod.

"Of course it's me silly. Who else did you expect?" He asked teasingly. Kagome didn't know what to think as she saw Inuyasha right there. 'How? How did he get here if I didn't even wish for him to be here?' She thought to herself. Inuyasha could tell she was thinking a bunch of questions right now and chuckled warmly.

"Kagome, stop asking yourself those questions and get over here." He stated with a smile and open arms. Kagome smiled lovingly with tears in her eyes as she went up to him. Inuyasha embraced her in his arms, holding her close to him.

"Kami Kagome you don't know how much I missed you, how much I need you." Inuyasha told her as he looked her in the eyes. Kagome gave a sad smile.

 **"Me too Inuyasha, but I don't know what I'm going to do. How are we going to get out of here? I don't even know the first thing about what I need to do."** Kagome stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek gently. He slowly brought his forehead to hers with a smile.

"Kagome, I promise I'll find a way out of here and bring you back with me. There's no way I'm leaving here without you." He stated. Kagome smiled lovingly and felt the warmth that she longed to feel again.

 **"Thank you Inuyasha."** Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly longingly. Midoriko watching the love between the two and smiled warmly. She could feel the strength that they both draw from each other and she knew that they both had pure hearts. Maybe more pure than any other that she's ever seen through out her years.

 _ **"Kagome, you have passed my test.**_ _ **"**_ Midoriko stated with a smile. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the jewel with confused expressions.

"A test?"Inuyasha asked.

 _ **"Yes. Kagome has shown me how strong and how pure her heart is. I also see that the pureness in her heart is brighter when you are with her Inuyasha. You two draw strength from each other, strength that I haven't seen in anybody through out my years."**_ Midoriko stated with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then back at Midoriko. She chuckled at their expressions.

 _ **"After everything that has happened to the both of you, you two have shown a lot of spirit and a lot of strength. Kagome you have left an impression on a lot of people. You may not know this, but those rescue missions that you and your girls did, everyone knows that it's you. Your parents even knew what you were up to every night."**_ Midoriko explained. Kagome gasped with shock.

 **"But how? We never said anything about it. We were always discrete about keeping our identities hidden."** Kagome stated. Midoriko gave a smile.

 _ **"Your mother and father always kept an eye on you Kagome. Remember, your mother was a miko as well. She had visions about what was to come. She knew what you and your girls have been up to, and she knew what Inuyasha and his boys were up to. You all had made a pact when you were kids to protect Tokyo and to find the killers of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents. You got rid of them, and Onigumo along with Bree had killed your parents Kagome. You got rid of Bree and now you have Onigumo and his army, plus four of the members of the Band of Seven. I know both of your parents are really proud of you, and Inuyasha don't blame yourself for what happened to Kagome. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen. It's not your fault."**_ Midoriko explained. Kagome and Inuyasha widened their eyes I shock. 'How in the world did she...?' Inuyasha began thinking. Kagome chuckled with a smile.

 **"I guess I should've known better than to hide anything from my parents. My mother always knew what was going on and she was always a step ahead. In some ways, I'm like my mother. But in other ways, I'm like my father. They made me who I am today."** Kagome stated with a smile. Inuyasha smiled down at her with love. Midoriko nodded with a smile of her own.

 _ **"Well, it's time to send you back. I have seen a lot of passion, strength and love from the both of you. I know that you two along with your army will defeat Onigumo and his army."**_ Midoriko said. Kagome raised a brow.

 **"You mean you could've sent me back all this time?"** Kagome asked. Midoriko chuckled.

 _ **"Yes but I had to put you to the test Kagome. It was the jewels trial to see if you had a pure heart or not. Which you do, and I am really proud of you as well. Now when I send you back, you will have your miko powers and you will be a quarter demon again. But they will be stronger than before so you must be careful when using them. Your demon blood will be stronger as well so be aware of that too. You will be faster, stronger, and your senses are five times better than before."**_ Midoriko stated. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded understanding what's to come.

 _ **"Take care of her Inuyasha. Make sure to get her out of that hospital as soon as possible. The humans there won't like seeing that she is a quarter demon. I know there are humans that don't trust demons right now, but I know you two will be able to change that."**_ Midoriko said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I've been hoping to get her out of there as soon as she woke up, but what will they think?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about that as well.

 **"I got an idea. Why not have a "miko" come in and "heal" me so that I can get out of there as soon as possible?"** Kagome stated. Inuyasha thought about it and gave a smirk.

"I think your sister can help you with that." Inuyasha stated. Kagome chuckled and gave a nod.

 _ **"Alright, now close your eyes. I will send you back to into consciousness."**_ Midoriko said. Inuyasha and Kagome did as they were told while holding each other's hands. Midoriko chanted a spell and a blue glow began to surround them.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to open, blinking to get his vision back. He sat up to see that he was back at the hospital by Kagome. 'Kagome!' He turned to look at her to see that she was still asleep. He was about to speak when he saw her eyes begin to open. He knelt down next to Kagome's bed with her hand in his.

"Kagome?" He called to her softly. Kagome blinked a few times to gain her vision back groaning in the process. She began to sit up seeing that she was still in the hospital room. Inuyasha watched as she stretched her arms and gave a cute little yawn. He chuckled as she gave an annoyed look about being hooked up to a bunch of wires. Inuyasha noticed the ears on top of her head and began to worry. He took out a charm and placed it around her neck to hide her demon features.

"Inuyasha, can you call Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well of course. Besides, I promised her that she would be the first to know once you woke up." He stated. Kagome chuckled.

"That worried huh?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I didn't want anyone coming in here seeing the state that you were in. I told them that I wanted to wait until you woke up and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Kikyo came up one day to see you and I kind of yelled at her for not giving me notice. I told her that she shouldn't be here to begin with. Of course I understood that you are her sister but I just didn't want her to be more scared than what she already was. So I promised her that she would be the first to know when you woke up." Inuyasha explained. Kagome gave a small smile.

"I must have worried everyone huh?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha kissed her head with a smile.

"More than you will ever know." Inuyasha stated as he caressed her cheek. Kagome smiled as he went to the chair to grab his phone to call Kikyo.

"I'm going to call your sister and we can get you out of here." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave a nod as she leaned back to patiently wait to get out of this place.

Inuyasha dialed Kikyo's cell and waited until she answered.

" **Hello?** " Kikyo answered.

"Your sister is awake and we need your help to get her out of the hospital." Inuyasha explained.

" **What!? What's going on?** " Kikyo asked. Inuyasha sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Please just help us out here. I'll explain everything to you later." Inuyasha said. Kikyo sighed.

" **Okay, I'll help you guys out. I am glad that you told me about my sister. How is she by the way?** " Kikyo asked.

"She's doing a lot better and feeling a lot better too. And if you're wondering how, that will be something that I'll explain later." Inuyasha stated.

" **Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can.** " Kikyo stated. Inuyasha gave a nod and a thanks hanging up the phone. He went to sit next to Kagome and saw that she had crossed arms and a raise brow that stated 'Well?' Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kikyo will be here as soon as she can. I told her that I'll explain everything later." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and leaned back waiting for her sister to make her appearance. Inuyasha took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Kagome. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." Inuyasha stated. Kagome gave a small smile.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm sorry for worrying you guys so much." Kagome said with a smile.

"It's alright Kagome, it's not your fault so don't be apologizing." Inuyasha said as he caressed her cheek. Kagome gave a nod and a smile.

Ten minutes later, Kikyo arrived saying that she was a healer and that she could heal Kagome in an instant. Kikyo gave a show of her powers and made it seem that she healed her sister. Kagome pretended to wake up, while the doctors had shocked expressions. Kagome got annoyed when the nurses asked for her to walk down the hall and back, with their help of course. She got more annoyed when they were checking her for bruises, cuts, and scratches. When they finally okayed her to leave, Kagome started getting herself ready. She was really grateful to her sister for bringing her a change of clothes. Once she got dressed, Kagome stepped out of the restroom meeting Kikyo and Inuyasha. The both were smiling.

"Well come on sis, let's get you out of here." She demanded. Kagome just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Inuyasha held out his hand to her and she gladly took it.

"Let's go home." He said to her. She smiled as they all began leaving the hospital to go home and explain everything that happened.


	29. Protector of the Jewel and Making Plans

Everyone was excited to see that Kagome came home from the hospital, and she was feeling a whole lot better than she has ever felt. Inuyasha and Kagome sat with their group to explain all that has happened and what to expect. Kagome explained that her miko powers have become a lot more powerful and that her demon blood is stronger than before. She explained about Midoriko and all that she has learned from her, that the jewel must be destroyed. Inuyasha clarified that Midoriko is imprisoned inside the jewel fighting an endless battle with her past. He told them that the only way to get rid of the jewel was to make the only correct wish by someone with a pure heart and freeing Midoriko's soul.

"What is the correct wish Kagome?" Kikyo asked her sister. Kagome frowned.

"I have no idea right now. A lot of things come to mind but I want to be careful making the wish. If I'm carless, then I may end up tainting the jewel. Someone with an evil desire that wishes selfishly will grow more powerful and end up tainting the jewel. If someone who has a pure and selfless heart makes a wish on the jewel, then it will be purified and destroyed freeing Midoriko from her imprisonment." Kagome explained.

Everyone looked at Kagome's neck with awe. When Kagome became conscious, the Shikon No Tama was around her neck. Kagome felt the power that the jewel emanated and understood why it needed to be out of the hands of evil.

"Wow, I never would have thought that we would see the Shikon No Tama in person. It's very beautiful." Sango stated.

"The jewel is so pure that it shines it's beauty. If tainted, then the ugliness of evil will take away it's beauty." Miroku said.

"Demons like us don't need such power from the jewel, but it's up to us to protect it from greedy people like Onigumo." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms.

"I must say, I was really surprised to see it around Kagome's neck when she woke up. Then Midoriko's voice came from the jewel saying that we must guard that jewel with our lives." Inuyasha explained. Koga glared at the jewel and then out the window.

"I can see why. I can feel how powerful that jewel is, and Onigumo will just taint it with his evil aura. He wants to take over Tokyo and make sure demons like us who associates with humans are out of the way. He has killed many people because of this jewel and because of his selfish desire. People like him want power." Koga stated with a low growl. Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek to calm him down. Koga patted Ayame's head with a smile, letting her know that he was calm.

"This whole war thing is crazy. I mean we're still in high school for Kami's sake. Now we are all here getting ready for a war when we should be getting ready for exams and all." Sango said with a worried look. Kagome chuckled.

"You forget that all teachers excused students from coming to school because of this war Sango. They thought that it would be safer for us to stay indoors of our homes than it would at school." Kagome explained.

"Oh yeah... I forgot.." Sango said softly.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to kick some ass and protect our home." Kagome smiled with crossed arms. Sango looked up with surprise. 'I didn't mean for her to doubt me.' She thought to herself.

"Of course I do! Onigumo needs to learn who he is dealing with!" Sango exclaimed as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I don't doubt you Sango, I know that you are a strong neko demon. I've seen you countless times fight your battles and you've impressed me with your skills. You are an amazing fighter Sango." Kagome praised. Sango blushed as she smiled at Kagome.

"Rin, you have grown a lot in strength, speed, and power. You use to fight your enemies head on, but now you strategize and let your enemies make the first move. You defeat them with little effort and show them who is the superior demon." Kagome said with a smile. Rin chuckled.

"Hey someone has to." Rin said with a wink. Sesshomaru smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a smirk. She could tell that he was very proud of her.

"Ayame, you can out smart any demon out there. You are very cunning and very tricky. I see you trick your enemies to take advantage of their confusion and defeat them. They always seem so shocked to lose to you." Kagome chuckled. Ayame smiled.

"What can I say, those demons can't stand a chance against me." Ayame stated with a cross of her arms and a smirk. Koga chuckled softly at her smugness. Ayame looked at Koga with a smile and gave him a wink.

"Finally, my sister. Kikyo, your miko powers have grown powerful. You have grown to control those powers a lot better than I ever did. You have shown your enemies what you can do with your powers, plus you're a really good fighter with your sword." Kagome stated. Kikyo chuckled.

"Oh come on sis. I'm not as good of a fighter as you are with your sword. Plus you have your demon blood that makes you powerful too. You're more demon than I am. You rely more on your demon blood, and I rely more on my miko powers." Kikyo said with a small smile.

"Yes, but you are still an amazing fighter. Demons like those fear purification. You practically have them begging you to not purify them." Kagome chuckled. Kikyo shrugged.

"Well I do have that effect on them don't I." Kikyo stated smugly. Naraku smiled as he placed a hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"You really are amazing my dear." Naraku said to her.

"Thank you Naraku." Kikyo said as she kissed his cheek. Inuyasha stepped up next to Kagome with a smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a nod. Kagome smiled as she leaned against him. Inuyasha held her close as he looked up to his brother.

"Sesshomaru, what of Onigumo's army? What's been going on?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and Rin wanting to know themselves.

"The battle is going to be fierce Inuyasha. His army is filled with strong and powerful demons. Remember father telling us about a war he faced many years ago?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded with furrowed brows.

"This battle will be just like that. The only difference is that we have learned from our father and have grown to surpass him. Onigumo's army may be powerful, but so are we. We have numbers that might be greater or equal to his, but Rin and I have been making sure to train our army to get them ready for battle." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha had a hand to his chin, deep in thought. Kagome stepped up.

"We need to take down the rest of the Band of Seven before we fight Onigumo's army. They were going to be a part of his army to take us down, but we have gotten rid of three of them. Ginkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu are the three that we should get rid of right away. I'm not worried about Renkotsu though, he seems weaker than the others." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a worried expression. After everything that she has been through, she's still willing to fight.

"Kagome... Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean... after everything..." Inuyasha began to say.

"I want to do this Inuyasha." She interrupted. Inuyasha stared into her eyes seeing the determination in them.

"Onigumo needs to be stopped, and I am not about to let what happened to me get the better of me. I feel better than ever Inuyasha, ever since I woke up. Midoriko said that my miko powers and my demon blood would be a lot more stronger than before. I'm not going to back out of this battle. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you have all the fun." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You are so stubborn." He stated.

"Feh!" Kagome had her head held high with that same smirk. Everyone chuckled when she did that, it was very Inuyasha like.

"Who do we take down first?" Naraku asked. Kagome turned to Naraku with a serious expression.

"Suikotsu. He was going to come after my sister, but Bankotsu stopped him. I over heard Bankotsu stating to Suikotsu that he needed to go to Onigumo to tell him about something. I couldn't hear everything that was going on since I was human at the time. We need to get rid of Suikotsu before he even starts to devise a plan against us. He's more out of control than the other three since he's two-faced." Kagome said with a glare.

"That's right, Suikotsu has two sides of him. One is a good side that hates to battle and hates the sight of blood." Ayame stated.

"But his other side is a blood thirsty killing machine. He won't stop at nothing until his victims are slaughtered." Koga said with a growl. Kagome nodded as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Gather our army, we are all having a meeting. I also want to see how everyone has been growing. We need to make sure that they are all ready and prepared for battle. Let them know that I will be observing them and testing their skills." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Are we going to meet at the same place?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. Oh, you and Inuyasha will be helping me observing them. I know nothing can get pass you Sesshomaru and I know that you would get them in shape." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Of course. Those weaklings are becoming stronger thanks to my vigorous trainings." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha raised a brow. Rin chuckled seeing the look Inuyasha was giving.

"He's been quite tough on them and possibly a bit too rough, but what can you do. That's just who he is." Rin stated. Sesshomaru shrugged. Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk.

"By the time that you're done with them, they'll probably back down with you training them." Inuyasha stated with a chuckle.

"Doubt it. They're getting better, faster, and stronger thanks to me. If they have a problem with it, then I dare them to face me in a battle and see how well they can fight against a superior demon." Sesshomaru stated with a tone that was all serious and a smirk playing across his lips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that they won't be able to defeat you brother." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru said with that same smirk. Everyone chuckled at Sesshomaru's tactics on making a stronger army to defeat Onigumo's.

Kagome looked out the window with a serious expression. She closed her eyes. 'Mother, father please protect us with your strength. You have taught us that strength resides in our hearts, and that it resides with friendship as well. Please protect us as my friends and I go into battle with Onigumo and his army.' Kagome prayed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes looking out the window again but with a glare.

"What's the matter koi?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome placed a hand on his as she stared at the destruction that has befallen Tokyo.

"We need to see what else Onigumo is up to. We may end up facing more than just the Band of Seven." Kagome stated. Inuyasha widened his eyes and looked down to his mate.

"What do you mean love?" Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice. Kagome squeezed his hand tightly.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this war. I feel like his army and the Band of Seven won't be the only ones that we need to worry about. We don't know all of Onigumo's plans. I feel like he has something up his sleeve that we don't know about." Kagome said with a serious tone. Inuyasha looked out the window with a glare.

"Maybe we should see for ourselves what he's up to." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to look up at him with a look of surprise.

"We?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Of course. After the meeting and the training, you and I can sneak over to my father's company and see what he's up to." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smirked as well and gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said.


	30. Vigorous Training and Onigumo's Surprise

The Inu-gang were all together at the training grounds that Kagome wanted everyone to meet at. She had explained to everyone that she wanted to see how everyone was doing and wanted to see them making some progress. Onigumo's army was getting smarter, faster and stronger from what Sesshomaru and Rin have explained. She was going to do everything that she could to help put this army together to defeat Onigumo.

"Alright guys, get into your positions." Kagome demanded as she stood to watch. Everyone began to find partners to train with, getting into fighting positions. Even Ayame, Koga, Sango, Naraku, and Miroku got into positions to help with the trainings. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome all stood together with serious expressions. Kagome rose her hand in the air, watching as everyone kept their stance. Once she brought it down, she yelled.

"Begin!" Everyone clashed weapons, using spells, or fighting with their bare hands. Either way, Kagome was going to make sure that everyone knew how to use weapons, to fight with their bare hands, and for those that know how to use spells, make sure that she helped them make those spells stronger. There was no way that she was going to let Onigumo get the best of her and her team. With Inuyasha and Sesshomau helping, she was definite about this army being stronger than Onigumo's.

Kagome saw a few people using swords wrong and shook her head. Kagome pointed the ones out and had them step forward. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Kagome.

"Guys, you don't just swing your swords wildly like maniacs. You're going to end up hurting someone on your team, or worse. Don't treat your sword so poorly. You must handle it in a way that you can feel your blade actually cut and feel your blade collide with another. When your blade collides with another, you are feeling the other's strength in their own blade." Kagome explained as she took hers out.

"Hold your sword like this, on the hilt of your blade." Kagome instructed as she held it out in front of her.

"You can even hold it like this." She said as she held the sword with one hand out in front of her across her chest.

"That way you can bring you blade down sideways." She said as she showed the action. They watched as she performed the different actions to use with a sword and how it should be used.

"Inuyasha, can you spar with me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her with shock.

"You want me to spar with you?" He asked with a raised brow. Kagome nodded with a serious look as she held out her sword in front of her across her chest. Inuyasha looked at the others that she was teaching and gave a nod as he drew out his Tetsusaiga. The thing is, it stayed in it's rusty state because he didn't want to hurt Kagome. She noticed this and understood why he didn't want to use his full power of the Tetsusaiga. It was just showing them how to fight with a sword after all, even if their blades weren't like Inuyasha's.

"I need you all to watch how to really use a sword properly." Kagome stated as everyone watched Kagome and Inuyasha get ready. They touched swords as they circled each other making eye contact. Kagome made the first move and Inuyasha counterattacked when they clashed blades. Either Kagome had Inuyasha pushed back or vise versa. Kagome and Inuyasha would come in close together as their faces were only inches apart. With smirks playing on their faces, they pushed off each other as they sheathed their blades. Everyone clapped and cheered for an amazing performance in swordsmanship.

"Now that you've seen Inuyasha and I cross blades, you should be able to do the same. The moment you touch blades with your opponent, you need to watch his or her every move and predict their next move." Kagome instructed. Everyone nodded and began training with their swords just how Inuyasha and Kagome were doing. She nodded her approval at everyone's improvement.

"Good job guys, keep it up." Kagome said as she walked around to watch how everyone was doing. She spotted someone trying to use a spell, but it would keep failing every time. Kagome a small smile and stepped up to the woman.

"Like this." Kagome stated as she placed her hands on the woman's arms to fix them into position. Then she went to the woman's shoulders noticing how tense she was.

"Relax more and concentrate on the spell that you want to use. Don't be so tensed up, otherwise the spell will fail and it could backfire on you." Kagome told the woman.

"Thank you Lady Kagome." The woman said with a smile as she did what she was instructed. Once she was relaxed, the spell she wanted to use came out without fail.

"Great job." Kagome stated as she kept an eye on everyone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would do the same as they would help others with weapons and fighting bare handed.

After about three hours of vigorous training to make sure everyone was ready, Kagome gave the signal that it was time to head home and rest. She told them how proud she was of them seeing how much better they have gotten. Everyone thanked her for all the help and went on their separate ways.

"So Kagome, what's your next move?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm already pumped up for this war to happen so that I can kick some ass!" Koga stated. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, I want everyone to go home and rest up. Inuyasha and I have some business to attend to." Kagome stated.

"And what's that, dare I ask?" Kikyo asked with a raised brow. Inuyasha stepped up next to Kagome with a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome and I are going to my father's company to see what Onigumo could possibly be hiding. Kagome seems to think that he has something up his sleeve. I believe that as well, considering this is Onigumo we are talking about." Inuyasha stated. Everyone widened their eyes.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with concern. It was Kagome's turn to speak up.

"I have this feeling that we will end up facing more than just Onigumo, his army, and the rest of the Band of Seven. I'm not sure how but it's just a feeling. I told Inuyasha about it and he suggested that we go to the company and see for ourselves." Kagome stated.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Ayame asked with concern.

"I'm never too sure about anything anymore Ayame. Things have gotten complicated around here and I plan on helping to fix that." Kagome said with determination. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Oh, Ayame?" Kagome got Ayame's attention as the wolf demon watched Kagome take the jewel off from around her neck. Kagome placed the jewel in Ayame's hands with a smile.

"I trust you guys to take this jewel and guard it with your lives." Kagome stated.

"Wh-why leave it with us?" Ayame asked. Kagome sighed with a slight glare.

"Because Ayame, if I were to take it with me, Onigumo and his army will be able to sense the jewels power and come looking for it. I don't want to put the jewel in his reach." Kagome stated. Ayame nodded her understanding.

"Just be careful sis." Kikyo said with worried eyes.

"Kagome will be fine Kikyo. Your sister is a strong woman." Miroku stated. Kikyo smiled and nodded. Kagome came up to her sister and gave her a comforting hug.

"I promise to be safe Kikyo. I know I scared you before and I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Kagome whispered to her. Kikyo nodded.

"I know Kagome. For our parents, for the Takahashi's, and for Tokyo." Kikyo whispered back. Kagome nodded as she looked at her sister with a small smile.

Everyone watched as Kagome and Inuyasha began to leave for their mission to spy on Onigumo. Kagome turned back around to look at the rest of the gang.

"Sesshomaru? Rin? Can you guys gather mine and Kikyo's people from the Southern Lands? Tell them that you know who we are and that we need help to avenge the deaths of our parents. Look for Setsuko, she's the head commander my father left in charge before he and mother left." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru and Rin nodded as they all watched Kagome and Inuyasha head off once again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Takahashi Corporation, Onigumo was watching his army train vigorously with a wicked smile. He was sure that soon everything will soon fall into place and Tokyo will fall under his command. A knock was at the door.

"Enter." He commanded the intruder. A male bird demon came in wearing a suit of armor that told that he was the general of his clan.

"Master Onigumo, your secret weapon is ready." The man said with a bow. Onigumo turned toward the male with a dark look.

"Excellent. Now it's time to test out it's strength on these pathetic half breeds and humans that we have captured." Onigumo stated. The bird demon bowed with a hand to his chest.

"As you wish my Lord." The man said as he stepped out of the room. Onigumo gave a smirk as he watched the bird demon go to a cell to unlock it. He watched as everyone started to back away and watch Onigumo's master piece destroy the pathetic humans and half breeds.

Onigumo's eyes were wide with shock. The beast that he created was stronger than he realized. His smile grew as he heard the screams of terror and watched the half demons try to fight it. In the end their lives were no more.

"He's definitely ready. I shall reign as the victor and rule the lands of Tokyo. All shall bow before me." He stated as he began to laugh evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had snuck into the corporation thanks to Kagome's cloaking spell. No ones was able to detect them nor were they able to hear them. When they heard the screams of terror reach their ears, they began to run towards the screams. Once Inuyasha and Kagome reached their destination as the screams grew louder, Kagome gasped.

"What the hell is that!?" Inuyasha whispered harshly with a glare. Kagome suddenly felt frightened by the beast that devoured the humans and half demons.

"I-I knew it. Onigumo did have a secret weapon." Kagome whispered with a hint of fear. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a worried look.

"Kagome? Are you afraid?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Of course I'm afraid Inuyasha, but I'm still not going to back away from this." Kagome stated with determination. Inuyasha smiled as he gave Kagome a quick kiss.

"When did my Kagome get so strong?" He asked playfully. Kagome chuckled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Since I became your mate my love." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha smiled his loving smile. They turned around as they heard a door open and decided to move away and listen into the conversation. Two men walked into the room and Kagome gasped.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"That man, the dragon demon, that's Onigumo remember?" Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked long and hard giving a low growl.

"Everything is going according to plan Master Onigumo. The beast is ready to fight and he know who his master is. He will follow your every command." A male's voice stated.

"Excellent. I can't wait till the real battle begins. Kagome and Inuyasha won't know what hit them." Onigumo stated darkly.

"Sir, what of the Shikon No Tama? No one was able to find the jewel here recently." The man said. Onigumo growled with a glare.

"I know Kagome has the jewel. She's just hiding it. Kagome is just like her mother and father, filled with determination and strength." Onigumo stated.

"So what's your plan sir?" The man asked. Onigumo placed a hand to his chin deep in thought as he paced back and forth. Suddenly a wicked smile formed on his lips as he turned towards the man. A smile that made Kagome go pale and shrink down beneath Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha growled as he sensed the fear in Kagome.

"Find Kagome and bring her to me." Onigumo stated darkly.

"Yes sir." The man said with a bow. Kagome was shivering beneath Inuyasha as his grip tightened around her.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome in his arms holding her closely. Kagome looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered softly. Inuyasha kept running with her in his arms, holding her tightly. 'There's no way in hell I'm losing her again! I won't let that bastard touch her nor will I let him take her from me!'


	31. Captured

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned home and told everyone that they would explain everything to them the next day. All night Kagome had nightmares about Onigumo capturing her, which put Inuyasha on edge. He was scared for her and wanted to keep those nightmares away from his mate. 'We need to get rid of Onigumo and soon.' He thought to himself as he would comfort his mate and hold her close to him to calm her down.

The next day, Kagome called everyone to the living room to explain what she and Inuyasha found out about Onigumo's secret weapon. Everyone went wide eyed as they heard about what was going on with the captured humans and half demons. They were appalled to hear such a horrible fate.

"That creature devoured them!?" Sango asked in shock. Kagome nodded with a tinge of fear. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from where he was standing with a worried look. He was against a corner with crossed arms as he was deep in thought. Sesshomaru noticed this and went over to his brother.

"You seem troubled brother. What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, then back at Kagome. A glare formed on his features as he remembered what Onigumo had ordered the bird demon to do. Sesshomaru saw his brother's eyes flash red for a split second and felt concerned for him.

"Inuyasha, what happened while you two where over there?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't want to say anything in front of the others because he didn't want to frighten Kagome more than what she already was.

"Let's go outside. I don't want to say anything in front of the others. At least not while Kagome is with them." Inuyasha stated with a frown. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and followed his brother outside. Inuyasha sat under the Goshinboku with one leg up and an arm resting on top as he was deep in thought. Sesshomaru stood next to his brother and awaited him to speak up.

"Onigumo knows that Kagome has the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru went wide eyed and looked down at Inuyasha.

"You think one of the Band of Seven has told him?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Bankotsu or possibly Suikotsu said something to Onigumo. Bankotsu probably had a chance at speaking with Onigumo about it before I killed him." Inuyasha clenched his fists. Sesshomaru crossed his arms deep in thought.

"What else happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his brother again. Inuyasha growled a little.

"He's coming after her Sesshomaru. He asked some damn bird demon to bring Kagome to him. I thought I lost her once Sesshomaru, I don't want to lose her again." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru could see the worry and determination in his brother's eyes. He sat down with his brother and looked up to the bright sky.

"So what are you going to do about it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Are you going to let Onigumo take Kagome from right under your nose?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked back at his brother. Inuyasha glared.

"There's no way in HELL I'm letting him take her! If that son of a bitch so DARES lay a hand on her there will be hell to pay!" Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red again. Sesshomaru rose a hand to him.

"Calm down brother, I know how much you care for Kagome. Trust me I know you will do whatever you can to keep her safe and protected. But what if per say, he does capture her? What will you do?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru like he had two heads.

"Why are you asking me a stupid question like that? Isn't it obvious? I would go after him and kill the bastard!" Inuyasha stated.

"See that's where your problems will start Inuyasha. You can't just head straight into battle and assume that you will kill Onigumo. If you blindly start attacking him, then he will take advantage of that and end up killing you instead." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha glared and crossed his arms as he fixed himself into a new position.

"Feh! As if he could kill me. I've been through a lot of tough battles and gotten hurt while growing up. All of that has made me who I am today Sesshomaru. I don't die so easily." Inuyasha stated with a smug smile. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"That smugness of yours is what's going to get you killed. If Kagome got captured, you would have to think smart. You would have to devise a plan as to how you would get her back." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha huffed as he looked towards the house.

"Sesshomaru, you fight your own way and I'll fight my way. When Bankotsu captured Kagome, I had no idea where he took her until she called for me. Once she told me where she was, I went after her and saved her.. my way." Inuyasha stated.

"Look where that lead Inuyasha. She almost died because of your stupidity." Sesshomaru stated with a glare.

"What was that!?" Inuyasha glared at his brother and began growling. Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"If you got to Kagome on time to save her once you have learned of her whereabouts... why fight the bastard instead of getting Kagome out of there and out of harms way? Why stay there instead of making sure she was safe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I... He..." Inuyasha started to say but then silenced himself. Inuyasha frowned, Sesshomaru had a point. If he would've gotten Kagome out of there, then she wouldn't have almost died in the first place. He could've waited to fight Bankotsu but instead he stayed and fought him. His anger towards Bankotsu for hurting his precious Kagome took over him. Her safety should've came first. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Well... I won't make the same mistake twice..." Inuyasha murmured. Sesshomaru nodded to his brother as he looked up at the sky. 'Things aren't looking so good. I have a bad feeling about this.' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a frown. Just as the brothers were talking, a loud crash reached their ears.

"AHHHH!" A familiar scream reached Inuyasha's ears and his eyes widened with fear.

"KAGOME NO!" He shouted as he got up and ran inside. He looked around and saw the familiar bird demon with his claws around Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she saw him come inside the house. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Naraku, Koga and Ayame were fighting a bunch of other demons that had followed the bird demon to keep them distracted.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled out but she was preoccupied with the demons that were attacking her.

"Inuyasha! Get Kagome! We'll handle things from here!" Miroku stated as he sliced a few more demons in half. Sesshomaru stepped up and saw Rin surrounded by a bunch of demons. He jumped through them to help his beloved mate.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled with relief. Sesshomaru took out his Bauksaiga and swung his sword. A greenish bluish light came from the sword as it took down the demons that surrounded Rin.

"Thank you my love." Rin stated. Sesshomaru gave a nod with a small smile.

"I won't let anything happen to you koi." Sesshomaru stated as he and Rin stood back to back fighting off the demons together with their comrades.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and let out the wind scar, taking down any demon that got in his way.

"Get your claws off my mate you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he was getting closer. The bird demon smirked as more demons came from behind Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha turned around to see a swarm of demons heading his way.

"You think this is going to stop me!? Well think again! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought down his sword. He turned back around and saw the bird demon begin to fly off. 'NO!' He thought with fear as he began to ran after his mate.

"KAGOME!" He shouted as he tried to reach for her after jumping high enough to have her in his reach. The bird demon saw this and took a clawed hand to slice him backwards.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he barely dodged out of the way.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she watched him land on a roof of a building. 'Gasp! I'm so stupid! I have my miko powers!' Kagome thought with a smirk. She put her hands on the demons face, clawing into him with a glare. 'What the!?" Kagome gasped as nothing came out. 'Wh-what happened? Why are they not working.' She thought with fear.

"Damn you wench! You will regret that!" The bird demon growled as he pried her hands off of him. He let out a lightning attack from his feathers, electrocuting Kagome.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed out in pain and went limp in the demon's arms.

"KAGOME NO!" Inuyasha screamed out in fear of losing her again. 'What's wrong with her miko powers? Why are they not working!?' He wondered with a glare as he saw that she tried using her powers on the bird demon.

"Foolish quarter demon! You don't realize that your powers are being sealed by the dark spirit of the Shikon No Tama." The bird demon smirked with an evil gleam in his eye. 'Dark spirit of the Shikon No Tama?' Inuyasha rose a brow with curiosity.

"He goes by the name of Magatsuhi. The one who killed Midoriko, and the soul that she continuously battles within the jewel. It seems that he found his way out of the jewel in order to help Onigumo with this battle. We're looking forward to seeing you on the other side Inuyasha." The bird demon stated with an evil laugh as he disappeared from Inuyasha's view.

"No..." Inuyasha clenched his fists at his sides as he glared at the ground. 'I... I failed her... again...' He thought as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He slammed his fist down and looked up to the sky.

"KAGOME!"


	32. Become Mine

****WARNING AHEAD LEMON WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER****

The bird demon had the unconscious Kagome in his arms with an evil smile as he walked into the building. Once he got to Onigumo's office, he laid the girl down in front of him. Onigumo turned to look at the girl and gave an evil grin.

"Excellent job Hachi. You will be rewarded with great power." Onigumo stated as he placed a hand on Hachi's shoulder. Soon Hachi felt Onigumo's power flow into him, making him stronger and more intimidating than before. Onigumo let go of Hachi and shooed him off. Hachi bowed and left the room.

Onigumo bent down on one knee in front of Kagome to get a good look at her. 'She's the one with the jewel, I just know it.' Onigumo thought to himself. Then a bright purple glow began to shine from her chest. Onigumo widened his eyes with shock, then grinned like a Cheshire Cat. 'Yes. I finally have it within my reach.' He thought evilly as he began to reach for the jewel. As he got closer, Kagome's eyes shot open and shoved his hand away. She pushed up with her hands and went backwards to get away from Onigumo.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take the jewel!" Kagome growled as she got into a fighting stance. Onigumo smirked at her bravery.

"You think that you can defeat me so easily wench? It's not smart of you to fight me on your own." Onigumo stated. Kagome kept on growling and glaring daggers at Onigumo. All he did was chuckle.

"You think you scare me little girl? You may think that you're strong enough to fight me, but the second you try.. you will be down on your knees begging for mercy." Onigumo said as he began to slowly circle her. Kagome kept her eyes firmly on Onigumo, watching his every move.

"I will never beg for mercy you son of a bitch." Kagome said with clench teeth. Onigumo stopped to face her and grasped her chin firmly with his clawed hand. He gave an evil grin that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"You think you are so intimidating don't you wench? In reality you are a frightened little dog with her tail tucked between her legs. Face it Kagome, you are nothing compared to me. I have made sure to seal you miko powers when the dark soul of the Shikon No Tama came in my presence. It appears that Midoriko made your miko powers a lot more stronger than before when you woken up in that hospital. I for one am not going to have Midoriko interfere with my plans." Onigumo explained. Kagome gasped as she could feel his claws against her skin.

"Are you frightened wench? You should be." He breathed against her neck. Kagome whimpered with fear, her chest heaving frantically. She wasn't sure what she would do, Onigumo was a lot more powerful than she was and she was alone here. 'What am I going to do? Please Inuyasha, help me.' She thought to herself with fear.

"Mmm, I love the smell of fear that's coming from you my dear. It's simply delicious." Onigumo stated licking his lips. Kagome growled as her eyes began to turn red with teal irises. Onigumo was amused by Kagome's actions.

"Turning full demon now are we? I'm not going to let that happen." Onigumo stated as he hit Kagome in the stomach causing her to gasp and spit out blood. She landed on her hands and knees in shock as he demon subsided. 'Wh-what the!?' She thought with anger.

"Your demon shall not interfere for awhile now. As I hit you in the stomach, I subdued your demon blood into sleep for awhile. Now you can't do anything, you're just as weak as a human." Onigumo chuckled darkly. Kagome looked up at him with a glare, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Bastard." Kagome growled. Onigumo smirked and picked her up by the throat. She held on to his hand trying to keep him from putting too much pressure on her throat. He smiled darkly as he looked at the glow on her chest and used his other hand to swipe the jewel away from Kagome.

"Now the jewel is finally mine!" Onigumo laughed. Kagome struggled in his grasp.

"Damn you bastard! Give that back!" Kagome demanded. Onigumo glared at her.

"You have no right to demand me wench!" Onigumo growled as he tossed her against the wall. Kagome grunted and fell unconscious. Onigumo smirked. 'That'll teach that bitch to order me around.' He thought to himself. He grabbed Kagome and began to walk towards a cell. He looked at her again and had an idea. 'Inuyasha, what will you do when the one you love wants you dead? What will you do when I make her mine and under my control? This will be interesting to watch.' Onigumo thought to himself as he tossed Kagome into the cell and locked her up.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang were in the outskirts of Tokyo where they have their training grounds. Sesshomaru had called their army and made sure that he and Rin got Kagome and Kikyo's pack. Inuyasha was talking to Sesshomaru while everyone was training to get ready for a battle that will soon commence.

"So, it's come at last. The battle between our army and Onigumo's." Sesshomaru stated with a serious expression. Inuyasha looked up to the sky with a glare, worried out of his mind for Kagome. 'Onigumo... you will regret the day you ever messed with me and my family! You'll regret laying your hands on my mate! I'll be the one coming for your head!" He thought to himself with a growl.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out to him. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at Sesshomaru who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed expression. Sesshomaru frowned.

"We will save Kagome and we will save Tokyo. Once we enter the building there will be a fight waiting for us. That's when you go and find Onigumo. You find him, you find Kagome." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha nodded. Suddenly he felt a shiver go up and down his spine. He looked towards the direction of his father's building. 'Kagome...' He thought with worry.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha placed a hand on his mating mark and furrowed his brows.

"I have a really bad feeling about something Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru rose a brow with curiosity.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha growled as his grip tightened on his mark. He could feel it burning as he could feel Kagome's emotions. She was scared, she was angry, she was sad. But there was something else that he was feeling from her, it was faint but it was there. Kagome was feeling sorry about something. 'Why is she feeling like that?' Inuyasha asked himself with worry. Then a thought came to mind. 'Oh no. He.. Dammit! It's making sense now!' Inuyasha thought to himself with fear for Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha turned to look at his brother with a serious but angered expression.

"Onigumo is going to mate with Kagome! That's why I'm sensing her feeling sorry about something! She knows what Onigumo plans on doing to her and she's scared! Not only he wanted the Shikon No Tama, but he wants her as well because of her power!" Iuyasha growled angrily. Sesshomaru widened his eyes at Inuyasha's theory. 'Inuyasha has a point there. Dammit, we need to end this war and put a stop to Onigumo before it's too late!' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Then let us leave and head over there. You go on ahead Inuyasha while I get everyone ready. Hurry before it's too late." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha gave a firm nod as he began to sprint ahead of the group in hopes to getting to Kagome before Onigumo takes away his mark on her and marks her himself.

* * *

Onigumo was in the training grounds as he watched his army grow stronger and more powerful. He smirked as his secret weapon got rid of the remaining humans and half demons from their cells. Onigumo always released them to feed his secret weapon. 'Good, he is finally ready for battle.' Onigumo thought to himself with a smirk. He began to hear moaning from the cell behind him and gave a smirk. Onigumo turned around and walked over to the cell of the quarter-miko demon.

"I see that you're finally awake my dear." Onigumo stated from the other side of the well, watching the miko slowly get up. She looked around realizing where she was.

"Let me out of here you.. you.. no good fucking bastard!" Kagome growled as she slammed herself towards the door grasping on the cell bars. Onigumo chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue my dear. I'll let you out after I make you my mate." Onigumo stated with a seductive growl. Kagome gasped in fear.

"Y-You're wh-what!?" Kagome asked as she backed away against the wall. Onigumo smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Kagome couldn't move, it was like he paralyzed her.

"Now there's no escaping from me wench." Onigumo stated as he walked into the cell. Kagome went wide eyed with fear. She even tried to speak but she was too frightened to say anything. 'Inuyasha! Save me!' Kagome pleaded out to her mate. Onigumo chuckled darkly as he got close to her and began to caress her face softly.

"Yes, you shall make a perfect mate to be by my side. You were able to defeat Bree because she was weak. But you my dear have great power, and with that we can rule over Tokyo together." Onigumo stated as he held her chin. 'No!' Kagome thought as she tried to break free from the paralysis spell to no avail. 'What am I going to do?' She worried.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll be gentle." He stated as he ripped her clothes off with little effort. She stood bare before him, he looked up and down her body and liked what he saw. He gave an evil smirk and began to rub up and down her arms.

"You're so beautiful my dear, but there's one thing that's bothering me." He said as he went to her shoulder, looking at Inuyasha's mark on her.

"This mark is bothering me so I'm going to get rid of it. Then I'll mark you as mine." Onigumo stated as he chuckled evilly. Kagome gasped with fear. 'No! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' She tried calling out to him. Onigumo placed his hand on the mark and began chanting a spell. Kagome felt the burn and sting of pain as he removed the mark.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed out her pain

* * *

Inuyasha was heading towards the building when he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his shoulder. He knelt down on one knee holding onto his shoulder tightly. Inuyasha felt himself tremble with anger and fear. Anger because he knew what was going on. Onigumo was removing his mark from Kagome and will soon mark her as his. Fear for losing Kagome and fear of possibly having to fight her just to snap her out of whatever control Onigumo may have on her. 'Kagome... Kagome!' Inuyasha growled and slowly rose to resume his mission to save his mate no matter what may happen.

* * *

Kagome was panting heavily and sweating as she trembled from the pain that Onigumo caused her by removing the mating mark.

"There, now it's not a bother anymore." Onigumo stated with a smirk. Kagome glared and growled weakly at him. He chuckled as he held her face close to his.

"Now, now my dear. There's no need for that. Let's have a little fun now shall we." He stated with a dark smile, stripping down to nothing. Kagome's eyes began to tear up as she feared what was next. 'Inuyasha... I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough...' Kagome thought sadly.

"I love the sudden despair in your eyes, the fear that you give off. It excites me so." Onigumo stated as he began to kiss her shoulders seductively causing her to shiver.

"You will become mine soon enough." He whispered seductively in her ear. 'I wanted my first to be with Inuyasha...' Kagome thought with tears in her eyes. Onigumo placed his hands on her breasts from behind and began to massage them.

"You have such soft and succulent breasts my dear. I would love to have a taste." He whispered against her neck. Kagome tried with all her might to move but the spell that paralyzed her wouldn't brake. He walked around her and took one of her breasts in his mouth as he rubbed the other. He would smirk when he would hear Kagome's heart pound with fear against her chest.

Onigumo kept sucking on her breast and move to the other one to do the same, switching back and forth between each breast. Once he felt that he had enough of her sweet breasts it was time for something sweeter. He took her and laid her down on the floor with a dark smile and laid over her. He watched Kagome's eyes wide in fear.

"I'm enjoying the faces you make my dear, they are simply delightful." He purred darkly as he slowly ran his hand down to her womanhood and began teasing that little bud.

"Ah, I see that you're already wet my dear. I bet you're enjoying this aren't you. You never did this with Inuyasha, now that I'm doing it, I'm giving what you body wants. I can tell it's happy for mere pleasure." Onigumo stated. Kagome glared at Onigumo with disgust. 'I'm not enjoying this and I am NOT happy about this! If I could just brake this spell, you would SO be dead!' Kagome growled in her head.

He chuckled as he began to rub the little bud even faster and play with one of her nipples to make her even more sensitive. Every now and then she would let out uncontrollable moans and little yelps that she would try to stop. Her body would tremble and twitch here and there that she would try to keep under control. Onigumo would tease her and tell her that he knows that she wants it, that he knows that she's enjoying the pleasure, and that he knows that she yearns for more. Kagome would simply glare and growl at him with hatred and anger.

"You feel so good my dear. I love how you're getting wetter for me." He stated as he was pumping two fingers inside of her. He would smirk every time he would stop to leave his two fingers inside her and feel her tighten around them or pulling them in further. He was careful with his claws as he would pump them in and out of her making her yelp out in pleasure. With his other hand he began to rub the little bud as he pumped in and out with the other. He watched as Kagome trashed around trying to speak. He knew she was trying to tell him to stop, but he wasn't going to let this bitch tell him what to do.

"Come for me baby." He whispered against her lips and went faster as he smashed his lips down against hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. He would nibble on her top and bottom lip here and there and suck on her tongue causing her to shiver. He knew that she was getting closer to her climax and went for her neck.

"Become mine, Ka-go-me." He whispered as he bit her between where the shoulder and neck met. As soon as he bit her she felt herself climax. 'NO!' Kagome screamed in her head as she felt his teeth on her. Soon she began to feel different, her eyes became dull and her body felt like it was connected by strings. She heard Onigumo snap his fingers and felt herself being able to move again.

"That's a good girl Kagome." He said with a smirk. Then he stood up pulling Kagome up on her knees. His manhood close to her mouth.

"Open your mouth bitch." He demanded. Kagome did as she was told and she began to suck on his manhood.

"Yeah. Keep going bitch." He demanded as he petted her head softly. Kagome would keep sucking and going faster and deeper. At the same time she would fondle him causing him to growl out his pleasure. He would feel her tongue swirl around him as she would suck on him.

"That's a good bitch." He said as he grabbed the back of her hair and helped her go faster and deeper.

"Almost there." He whispered in a growl. Kagome kept going as Onigumo wanted her to go and soon she was able to sense that he was about to climax.

"Ka-go-me!" He growled with pleasure as he reached his climax. Kagome almost backed away, but Onigumo held her in place.

"Take it all in bitch." He said. Kagome did as she was told and began to lick him clean. He smirked with satisfaction and stood her up to look her in the eyes.

"You are mine and you will obey me Kagome. You will do as you're told otherwise you will be punished. Understand?" Onigumo smirked.

"Yes Master Onigumo." Kagome said in a monotony voice. Onigumo snapped his fingers to dress Kagome. She was wearing a black dress with a slit that went up to her right leg to her mid thigh. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, and she had on black flats.

"Soon Inuyasha. You will face the love of your life who will want to kill you. What will you do Inuyasha?" Onigumo stated as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and chuckled darkly.


	33. Kikyo and Naraku: A Dangerous Situation

"Damn!" Everyone heard Kikyo from the kitchen. Naraku frowned as he walked towards his beloved and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. He wanted to comfort her and do whatever it took to calm her down.

"What's the matter my dear?" Naraku asked with a frown. Kikyo turned around to look at Naraku in the eyes. It was then that Naraku saw disappointment in her eyes. She felt like it was her fault that Kagome got captured.

"If I was strong enough, I would've been able to help my sister." Kikyo stated with a frown. Naraku held her in his arms.

"Kikyo sweetie, it's not your fault. You are a strong, beautiful young woman. It couldn't have been helped, there were too many demons that we had to fight off." Naraku explained.

"What I don't understand is how come Kagome wasn't able to get out of his grasp with her miko powers." Kikyo stated as she placed a hand on her chin.

"That's because a demon known as Magatsuhi had sealed her miko powers away." Sesshomaru stated as he walked in. Kikyo and Naraku turned towards Sesshomaru with curiosity.

"How do you know this?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha had informed me about what happened through our blood bond. He may be my half brother but we still did a blond bond to keep in contact with each other. Usually it's done through immediate family, but we have the same father and it was best to do one so that we can keep track of things. He is pack after all, and so are Rin, Kagome, and you Kikyo." Sesshomaru explained. Kikyo rose a brow.

"What about Naraku?" Kikyo asked. Naraku shook his head.

"A blood bond is only with it's species Kikyo. Meaning Inu demons have their blood bond with each other, Neko demons have their blood bond with each other, so on and so forth. Now with mates it's like the same thing but you're only communicating with your mate only, no one else can hear your conversation. It's called a mating bond." Naraku explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it now. I didn't know there were different bonds for us demons, half demons, and quarter demons." Kikyo stated. Naraku nodded as he looked back towards Sesshomaru who had a glare on his face.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru looked up at Kikyo and Naraku.

"Inuyasha is communicating with me. Things aren't looking so good it would seem." He stated. Kikyo gasped with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru looked outside watching the skies go sinister.

"Onigumo has the Shikon No Tama and..." Sesshomaru dreaded telling this to Kikyo as he began to growl. He knew that Inuyasha was pretty pissed off about it, who wouldn't be? Kagome was his mate, and he knew that Inuyasha was willing to do everything he can to get her back.

"And what?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Kagome is under Onigumo's spell and is now his mate. Inuyasha felt her mark disappearing through his mark. Now Kagome will do whatever Onigumo says." Sesshomaru stated with a glare. Kikyo gasped with wide eyes.

"Wh-what!?" Kikyo shouted in shock. Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder with concern. As soon as he touched her shoulder, Naraku flinched and took his hand away. Kikyo gasped in fear of hurting her mate.

"Naraku!" She looked towards him watching as he rubbed his hand. She frowned with regret in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naraku. I... I just..." Kikyo began to tremble as she felt tears in her eyes. Naraku looked up at her.

"Please don't cry Kikyo, it's not your fault. I'm fine, really." Naraku stated has he reached a hand out slowly to her cheek. He wiped away the tears from her eyes with a smile.

"It's okay." Naraku said softly. Kikyo looked at Naraku and gave a nod letting him know that she understood. She took a deep breath and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm going after my sister." She stated firmly. Naraku and Sesshomaru both widened their eyes in shock.

"Kikyo I understand that she's your sister, but you need to let Inuyasha deal with this. He's really pissed off at the circumstances right now and there's no telling what he's going to do. I have a feeling though." Sesshomaru stated.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru looked at them with a serious expression.

"Inuyasha will go full demon to get Kagome back. She was his mate and now this happens. When our mating mark and the bond is broken and another male mates with the female, us dog demons will go on a killing spree to do whatever it takes to take our mates back. It's not a pretty sight." Sesshomaru stated. Kikyo and Naraku widened their eyes.

"What about Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha's demon will recognize Kagome as his mate even without the mark. But if it comes down to fighting with her, his demon will subside so that he can be himself to take Kagome back. Trust me, Kagome won't be under Onigumo's spell for too long. As soon as Inuyasha gets to the building, he's getting her back." Sesshomaru stated surely. Kikyo nodded letting Sesshomaru know that she understood.

"But I still want to help my sister." Kikyo stated. She thought about the rest of the Band of Seven and gave a smirk.

"We still have four more of the Band of Seven. Why don't Naraku and I go after one of them?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Suikotsu." Kikyo said. Sesshomaru widened his eyes.

"You realize how dangerous that guy really is right? He's more gruesome than the others and more blood thirsty." Sesshomaru warned. Kikyo nodded with a serious expression.

"Yes, I realize that, but it was my sister's plan to get rid of the rest of them before battling Onigumo and his army. If they were to fight in his army then we may not stand a chance against them." Kikyo explained. Sesshomaru had a hand to his chin.

"Hmm. You may have a point there, and Kagome did say that we should worry about the rest of the Band of Seven before Onigumo and his army. She suggested getting rid of Suikotsu and Jakotsu first since they are the most dangerous ones." Sessomaru stated. Kikyo nodded.

"Exactly. So why don't Naraku and I go after Suikotsu and maybe the rest of you guys can go after the others. You know like you and Rin can go after Jakotsu, Miroku and Sango can go after Renkotsu, and Ayame and Koga can go after Genkotsu." Kikyo suggested. Sesshomaru gave a wicked smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had this all planned out before any of this happened." Sesshomaru stated. Kikyo shrugged with a smirk.

"You could say that, but I never predicted Kagome being kidnapped. I was actually hopping that Kagome and Inuyasha could go with Naraku and I to help out with Suikotsu but it turns out that it didn't work out that way." Kikyo explained.

"Well I'm not sure if they would've went anyway. It seemed that Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to go back to our father's building to do something about Onigumo's secret weapon. Inuyasha and Kagome explained that they were able to feel a sinister aura coming from that monster. They wanted to see if they could possibly take it down before Onigumo sent it out into battle." Sesshomaru stated. Kikyo had a worried expression.

"To be honest, I don't like the sounds of it. I feel like this secret weapon of his will be tougher to beat than the others. Plus we have Magatsuhi, the dark spirit of the Shikon No Tama. He too is going to be a tough one to defeat. This battle isn't going to be easy." Kikyo explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well I don't think any of us thought that this battle was going to be easy. In fact I'm going to find it quite enjoyable, I haven't had a good battle in a long time." Sesshomaru smirked.

"So... We go with the plan?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru's face went back to a serious expression and nodded.

"Yes. You and Naraku go after Suikotsu while the rest of us go after the others." Sesshomaru stated. Kikyo and Naraku nodded as they gathered their weapons and got ready to leave.

"Be careful out there you guys, we don't need you dying on us." Sesshomaru stated.

"Please, we won't be that easy to kill. I promise to protect Kikyo with my life." Naraku stated with a serious expression. Kikyo smiled with a blush.

"Let's go." Naraku stated as he took Kikyo's hand leaving the house with determination.

"Good luck you two." Sesshomaru whispered as he watched them leave and went to tell the others of the plan.

* * *

Suikotsu was smirking as he was walking towards a field where Onigumo said Kikyo will meet him. He knew that Narkau would be with her so it would be two against one, but that's how Suikotsu liked it. He can kill two birds with one stone and wouldn't have to worry about those two anymore.

"Let them try to defeat me. I'm ready for you, Kikyo." He stated with his metal claws in front of him.

As time passed, Suikotsu saw two figures coming from a distance and gave an evil smirk. 'Finally, the time has come.' He thought to himself as he stood up.

Kikyo and Naraku stopped in front of Suikotsu with serious expressions. Both knew what kind of demon Suikotsu was and was ready for anything. They weren't going to let him get to them nor were they going to let him defeat them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the quarter demon and the spider demon, Kikyo and Naraku. I have been expecting you two to come." Suikotsu grinned as he let out his claws in front of him.

"Suikotsu, so nice of you to wait for us. Saves us the trouble to come looking for you." Kikyo stated as she unsheathed her sword, getting into a battle stance. Naraku got into a fighting stance as well as tentacles came from his back. Suikotsu smirked as he licked his lips.

"This will be fun." He said as he made the first move to attack Kikyo. Naraku grabbed Suikotsu with one of his tentacles and threw him away from Kikyo, then she went charging after him with her sword. Suikotsu saw this coming and blocked her attack with both of his claws.

"I don't think so wench!" He stated as he pushed Kikyo back causing her to skid backwards.

"Damn! This guy is tougher than I thought he would be." Kikyo growled.

"That just means that he won't go down so easily, so we have a good battle on our hands." Naraku stated with a smirk.

"Perfect. I didn't want this to be too easy anyway." Kikyo stated as she went charging for Suikotsu again. This time Naraku helped out as his hand turned into a blade. He went charging after Suikotsu along with Kikyo.

"Fools!" Suikotsu growled as he charged at them both with great speed. He blocked Kikyo and tossed her aside and used his other claw to block Naraku. Suikotsu then pierced through Naraku's stomach which caused Naraku to flinch in shock. 'Damn this guy is fast!' Naraku thought with a glare.

"You won't defeat me that easily." Suikotsu growled.

"NARAKU!" Kikyo screamed out in fear. Naraku gave a smirk as he took ahold of Suikotsu's claw.

"What are you smiling about you pathetic demon?" Suikotsu glared.

"You are such a fool Suikotsu." Naraku stated with a chuckle. Naraku took out Suikotsu's claw and a smoke of miasma came from the wound.

"WHAT!?" Suikotsu growled as he tried not to breath in the miasma, but he was too close to Naraku that he ended up breathing too much of the toxic gas. He began to cough frantically and backed away from Naraku with a growl.

"You'll regret that you son of a bitch!" Suikotsu shouted as he disappeared. Naraku widened his eyes in shock. 'What the!?' He thought. 'Where the hell did he go now!?' He wondered.

"AHHH!" Kikyo screamed as se felt claws slash her back. Naraku looked back with fear in his eyes.

"KIKYO NO!" He shouted as he ran towards her. Kikyo had fallen forward, hitting the ground. She was trembling as she tried to grab her sword. Suikotsu stepped on her hand causing her to flinch.

"Fool! You think that you can defeat me with that pathetic sword of yours!? You're nothing but a weak quarter demon!" Suikotsu growled. Naraku charged at Suikotsu with full force.

"Stay away from my mate you bastard!" Naraku growled as he grabbed Suikotsu around the waist taking him down with him. Kikyo was panting heavily and trembling weakly from the blood loss. She grabbed her sword and used it to stand herself up. She closed her eyes and began to let her miko powers flow through her.

"Damn you Naraku!" Suikotsu growled as he felt a few scratches here and there throughout his body.

"You will regret for EVER harming my mate!" Naraku growled as he got his tentacles ready to plunge through Suikotsu's heart. Suikotsu chuckled and slashed at Naraku causing him to fly backwards and sliding on his back.

"I won't let you make a fool out of me you bastard!" Suikotsu stated as he stood up. Just as he stood a purple flash flew straight towards him.

"What the!?" Suikotsu growled as he was hit full force. He used his claws to slice through the light but his body was singed and smoking from the singed marks. He looked out in front of him and saw Kikyo with a purple aura surrounding her body and her eyes glowing purple.

"What the hell!? What are you!?" Suikotsu asked with shock. Naraku got up and saw that Kikyo was using the full extent of her miko powers.

"I'm every demon's nightmare you bastard!" Kikyo growled as she put her hands together to form a ball of spiritual power.

"I'll kill you before you even have a chance to fire!" Suikotsu stated as he began to charge at Kikyo. Naraku charged at Suikotsu and pinned him against a tree. He used his spider web to keep Suikotsu in place so that he couldn't escape. Naraku even made sure that Suikotsu couldn't use his claws.

"Damn you Naraku!" Suikotsu growled as he struggled to brake free. Naraku smirked as he moved out of the way. Suikotsu's eyes went wide as he saw the ball of spiritual power grow bigger in Kikyo's hands.

"Die Suikotsu!" Kikyo growled with a glare. She thrusted her hands forward sending out the light of spiritual power towards Suikotsu. He tried to escape but it was too late. He got a full blast of the spiritual power and screamed out in pain.

"Curse you Kikyo!" Suikotsu's final words echoed as his body disintegrated. Kikyo's eyes went back to normal and her miko powers subsided.

"We.. did it..." She whispered weakly. She felt her body give out and began to fall forward. A pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Kikyo... why? Why did you do that after you were just attacked?" Naraku asked with fear in his eyes. Fear of losing Kikyo.

"It was... the... only way... to destroy him..." Kikyo said weakly. Naraku caressed Kikyo's cheek softly looking into her eyes with so much love.

"You really are a strong woman Kikyo. Now it's my turn to be strong for you." He stated. Kikyo gave a weak smile. Naraku leaned down to her mating mark and began to kiss it softly causing her to shiver. Then she felt a slight pinch as Naraku bit her on her mark. She gasped as she felt her wound begin to heal and she was beginning to feel like herself again. Once Naraku released her, she sat up with amazement. She couldn't feel pain nor weakness anymore.

"What did you do Naraku?" She asked with wonder. Naraku smiled and took her hand in his.

"I healed you by transferring some of my healing powers to you through your mark. Now you'll be able to heal faster than before without feeling weak." Naraku stated with a smile. Kikyo smiled back and kissed Naraku deeply.

"Thank you my love." Kikyo stated. Naraku caressed her face softly.

"Anytime my dear."


	34. Jakotsu's Last Breath

Jakotsu was walking through an alleyway with his sword at his shoulder. He looked around for any other delectable humans that he adored seeing death in their eyes. He wanted something more though, he was getting tired of killing humans that were worth nothing at all. What was it that he was missing? As he kept walking, he exited the alleyway and headed to the beach. Deep in thought, he didn't even notice the two other people that were standing at the shore.

"There he is, and he's coming this way." A female's voice said as she pointed him out to her companion. Her companion nodded with a serious expression as he got into a ready stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Looks like he's distracted, if I attack him without him noticing then this battle will be over quickly." The female's companion stated with a smirk as he drew out his sword.

"Let's just hope that it works out that way." The female stated as she watched her companion swing his sword. A bluish green light came from the sword heading for Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked up and saw the light coming from the shore and swiftly moved out of the way.

"Shit." The female's companion growled as he saw Jakotsu coming his way with swift agility. Jakotsu stopped in front of the two and widened his eyes.

"So it was you who tried to attack me while I was distracted, Sesshomaru." Jakotsu stated with a look of hurt. Sesshomaru glared as he growled at Jakotsu. It was then that Jakotsu had a realization. He looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. 'He's so beautiful. I especially love his beautiful long silver hair and his gorgeous amber gold eyes.' He thought to himself.

"You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be." Jakotsu stated with a smirk and a hand to his chin. Rin blanched as she saw Jakotsu lick his lips in a seductive way. Sesshomaru twitched his eyebrow with annoyance.

"I can't wait to get my hands on your beautiful head." Jakotsu stated as he got his sword ready.

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled as he went after Jakotsu. Jakotsu smiled as he clashed blades with Sesshomaru's Bauksaiga. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let Jakotsu use that cheep trick of his with that sword.

"I see that you blocked my attack Sesshomaru. Very well done. I respect a man with great power." Jakotsu stated with a wink. Sesshomaru pushed off Jakotsu letting Rin dash towards Jakotsu and pinning him down to the ground. Jakotsu wasn't happy about that.

"Get off me you wench!" Jakotsu growled as he slashed Rin off with his claws. Rin yelped as she backed away with a growl. Sesshomaru rushed over to Rin to check on the wound on her cheek. He softly licked Rin's cheek watching the wound heal with a smile. Rin was blushing as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her cheek. She knew why he did it though, it was to heal her wound. But then again... Rin went bright red as she remembered the time she and Sesshomaru mated. 'Dammit Rin! Now's not the time to think about that!' She thought to herself as she shook her head vigorously.

"You alright Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with concern in his voice. Rin nodded with a smile.

"Yes koi, I'm fine." She said as she got her sword ready. Sesshomaru gave a nod of approval and stood next to Rin with his sword at the ready. Jakotsu stood up with a smirk as he saw them ready to fight.

"You think that I'll be so easy to beat don't you? Well you're both wrong, I won't be so easy to defeat." Jakotsu swung his sword which moved like a snake. Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and moved out of the way just in time before the sword struck.

"Woah!" Rin stated in shock as she was placed down on her feet.

"His sword moves as swift as a snake, so we have to be careful with this one Rin." Sesshomaru warned her. Rin nodded her understanding. Jakotsu chuckled as the blades came back making his sword whole again.

"That's right Sesshomaru. Very good observation." Jakotsu stated as he had his sword on his shoulder again with a smirk. Sesshomaru glared as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his Bauksaiga.

"Hmm. Tall, handsome, strong, and smart. Perfect descriptions for my ideal. I would love to taste your blood on my sword to see how sweet you are." Jakotsu stated with a lick of his lips.

"That's it! I'm getting tired of hearing this bastard's mouth running off!" Rin growled as she transformed into her demon form. Her form was a little smaller than Sesshomaru's form. Sesshomaru went wide eyed as he watched his mate transform. He didn't think there was a need to transform to defeat this bastard but his mate Rin was pissed at Jakotsu. Who could blame her? Jakotsu was getting under her skin.

"That's right wench, get mad for trying to take your beloved Sesshomaru." Jakotsu grinned as he had his sword ready. Rin roared out in anger and pounced Jakotsu who dodged just in time. He jumped high in the air and landed on Rin's back.

"Now die!" Jakotsu growled as he rose his sword. Rin begin to hop around and buck trying to shake of Jakotsu from her back. It got him to lose balance and keep him from attacking. Jakotsu was holding on tightly to Rin's fur.

"Dammit! You are one persistent little bitch!" Jakotsu stated as he tried to attack again. Sesshomaru saw his attacking coming and sheathed his sword, getting his poisonous claws ready. He jumped high into the air and used his demonic speed to take Jakotsu down and away from his mate. Jakotsu felt Sesshomaru's poisonous claws on his arms and hissed out in pain.

"I won't let you harm my mate you pompous ass! You are going to regret that you ever cross blades with me!" Sesshomaru threatened as his eyes glowed red. Jakotsu growled as he shoved Sesshomaru's claws away from his throat.

"I won't let you defeat me you heartless demon!" Jakotsu growled. Rin slashed Jakotsu with her poisonous claws from her paw, which sent Jakotsu flying against a gigantic boulder. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin who was growling angrily, he petted her soft fur with a smile telling her to calm down and that he will finish Jakotsu off with his sword. Rin gave a nod as she nuzzled Sesshomaru, reverting back to her human like state.

"I'll take care of the rest my love. You mustn't strain yourself too much. You're wounded on your back and I won't let him have another chance like that." Sesshomaru stated as he caressed Rin's cheek. Rin nodded her understanding and watched Sesshomaru head over to Jakotsu. 'I didn't even notice that I was wounded again.' She thought to herself.

Jakotsu was panting heavily trying to get himself up, but to no avail. He looked all beat up with the attacks that Rin and Sesshomaru had landed on him. He smirked to himself as he saw Sesshomaru walk over to him.

"Go ahead... kill me... It won't make a difference." Jakotsu chuckled weakly. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"What are you talking about you bastard?" Sesshomaru growled. Jakotsu smirked darkly.

"I injected your precious little bitch with a decent amount of poison that is even deadly to demons like you. You see, even if you kill me it won't save your little bitch." Jakotsu scoffed. Sesshomaru growled and swiftly grabbed Jakotsu with his poisonous claws.

"Damn you Jakotsu! I hope you rot in hell where you belong! Never and I mean NEVER disrespect my mate in front of me!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red. Jakotsu screamed out in pain as he felt the poison melt his body. Then he felt Sesshomaru pierce through his chest as he took hold of his heart.

"Die Jakotsu." Sesshomaru stated as he crushed Jakotsu's heart. Jakotsu's eyes went blank and his body went limp. 'Serves him right.' He thought to himself as he walked back over to his mate after cleaning his hands.

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel right." Rin stated as she knelt down. Sesshomaru ran over to her with a look of concern. He went behind her and carefully grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm going to lift your shirt so that I can see the wound on your back." He told her. Rin nodded as she felt her shirt being raised. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as she blushed lightly. Sesshomaru saw that the wound on her back was deep and that it was infected with the poison.

"I need you to stay still alright?" Sesshomaru stated. Rin gave an okay as she sat in front of Sesshomaru, trying not to move a muscle. Sesshomaru grabbed a pouch from underneath his armor and laid it right next to him.

"I'm going to clean the wound Rin." He stated to her. Rin blushed even more as she could feel his breath on her back. She shivered as she felt his tongue clean her wound carefully. He took his time on the wound just to make sure that there was no more poison left. The redness of her wound was beginning to get lighter as he kept cleaning it.

"Th-thank you Sesshomaru." Rin stuttered with a blush. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. Once he was done, he took the pouch and opened it up revealing some medicine to help prevent any wound from scarring.

"I'm going to put some medicine on it to keep it from scarring, but it'll sting a little so bare with it." Sesshomaru explained. Rin braced herself for the cold medicine that was going on her back. Once it made contact, Rin hissed a little as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's alright Rin, everything will be alright. I'm almost done." Sesshomaru comforted her. Rin nodded as she felt his gentle hand rub across the wound. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the wound getting better. He got a bandage to cover her wound to keep anything from getting in it.

"There, that should about do it. Your wound will heal within half a day." He told her as he kissed her shoulder lovingly. He smiled as he felt her shiver beneath him.

"Come on my dear, let's check in with the others." Sesshomaru said as he held out his hand for Rin. She looked up at him with love in her eyes and took his hand with a smile.

"I'd go anywhere with you my dearest." Rin said as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled as they walked away from the shore to head back home.


	35. Ginkotsu: The Dangerous Weapon

Ayame and Koga were on the move to search for Ginkotsu, one of the most dangerous demons of the Band of Seven. They knew that they had to be careful of the guns since that was one of his specialties. He uses guns, missiles, a drill that's stored in his chest, and chainsaws as his weapons, and that is what makes him one of the most dangerous demons in the group.

"This battle is going to be tougher than any other battles that we have overcame together. Ginkotsu won't go down so easily with that machine like body of his." Ayame stated as she looked around for any signs of the bear demon. Koga furrowed his brows and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that it won't be easy, but we are going to give it everything we got to defeat this bastard." Koga told her with confidence. Ayame nodded but Koga knew that she had a hint of doubt hidden inside her. He knew that she was afraid of this battle but she was even more afraid of the battle that will soon take place. The battle between Onigumo and his army.

"Please koi, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Koga stated to her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Ayame smiled as she looked into Koga's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm happy to have you as my mate koi. You make me feel stronger than I have ever felt." Ayame stated with love in her emerald green eyes. Koga smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. When the broke apart, Koga took her hand and lead the way.

"Let's keep looking, and we'll defeat this guy together. Nothing is going to get in our way." Koga stated as they sprinted forward.

A few minutes later, Koga and Ayame had reached a field of flowers. Ayame stopped as she saw some beautiful white flowers that looked just like her own. Koga came next to her and smiled as he watched her carefully pick the flower.

"Irises are very beautiful don't you think so Koga?" She asked as she sniffed the flower with a gentle smile. Koga placed a hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." He states as he gently takes the flower and places it in her hair. Ayame blushed with the gesture.

"It definitely compliments you my dear." Koga said with a smile. Ayame chuckled as she kissed Koga on the cheek.

"Thank you Koga." She said. Koga nodded with a smile as he watched her explore the field of flowers. He knew that he had to stay alert though. They weren't out to have fun, they were out to hunt down Ginkotsu. 'Even so, maybe coming here was good for Ayame. It seems like it calmed her nerves down, and that makes me happy to see she's happy.' He thought with a smile.

"Hey Koga, take a look at this!" Ayame shouted from where she stood. Koga chuckled shaking his head as he began to walk forward. Something caught his eye though as he moved closer to Ayame. He saw a glimpse of silver shining from the distance and sniffed the air. 'Gunpowder?' He asked himself. He heard the gunshot and saw a few missiles heading towards Ayame.

"Ayame move out of the way!" Koga shouted as he ran to her. Ayame looked up and saw the missiles heading her way with fear in her eyes. Koga caught her in his arms and jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Ayame asked in shock. Koga placed her down on the ground with a glare.

"Take a wild guess." Koga stated as he pointed out towards a cave that was in the distance. Ayame followed where he pointed and saw a figure out in the distance.

"Ginkotsu." Ayame stated as she saw the bear demon coming from the cave.

"Damn. My attack didn't kill neither of you." Ginkotsu stated. Koga growled as he gently pushed Ayame behind him.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking us like that. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Koga threatened as he flexed his claws. Ginkotsu chuckled darkly.

"Obviously you have no idea who YOU are dealing with you pathetic K-9. Maybe my brother's might have been easily killed but I won't be as easy as they were." Ginkotsu stated.

"K-9!? Who the fuck are you calling a K-9 you asshole!? I'm a wolf demon dammit!" Koga growled as he charged at Ginkotsu with anger.

"Koga no!" Ayame shouted with a frightened look. Ginkotsu smirked as he was getting ready to shoot from his cannon.

"Shit!" Koga growled as he backed away from the attack before Ginkotsu fired. Koga dodged every attack Ginkotsu fired. Ayame growled as she grabbed a leaf and blew into it.

"Leaf Storm!" She shouted as leaves flew around her and turned into blades. She thrust her arm forward and the leaves went straight to Ginkotsu. They made little scratches here and there, but Ginkotsu took it no more than a mere scratch. Ayame gasped as two saws shot straight out towards her.

"Ayame no!" Koga shouted. Ayame jumped out of the way from the first blade and bent down to dodge the other. What she didn't see was the other blade. She gasped.

"Ayame!" Koga pushed her out of the way taking the hit from the blade. Koga hissed in pain as he and Ayame landed on the ground.

"Koga you're hurt." Ayame stated as she sat up. Koga sat up along with her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright Ayame, it's just a mere scratch. Are you alright though?" He asked as he looked her over. Ayame nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." Ayame stated. Koga nodded his approval and looked up to see Ginkotsu getting ready to fire again.

"Move!" Koga shouted as he grabbed Ayame and dodged the bullets. Ginkotsu sneered as he shot a missile into the air, which exploded to hundreds of other missiles.

"WHAT THE!?" Koga shouted in shock. He took Ayame on his back and ran as fast as he could to avoid getting hit by the missiles. Ayame ducked down, frightened by the attacks. Koga jumped into the cave as more missiles fired at them. The missiles were showering towards the cave that they were in causing the cave to rumble. Ayame ducked down with a worried expression.

"Koga, what are we going to do!? This cave won't hold forever!" Ayame stated with a frightened look. Koga placed his hand over her head protecting her from the rocks that crumbled from the cave. 'I have got to think of something before this cave comes down on the both of us.' Koga thought with a worried expression.

"It's over for the both of you. There's no escaping my attacks" Ginkotsu sneered evilly. Koga held Ayame in his arms with a protective glare growling with frustration. 'Damn! What am I going to do?'


	36. Combine Forces

Sango and Miroku were on their journey searching for the dragon demon Renkotsu. He was the smart one in the Band of Seven and a really good strategist. From what Shippo had explained to them, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are a force to be reckoned with. But if they are separated, then maybe Renkotsu should be easy to take down. So they believe. It won't be so simple to take down Ginkotsu with his machine like body. Sango and Miroku prayed that Ayame and Koga will be alright.

"Miroku, I'm worried about Ayame and Koga. Do you think that they'll be able to handle Ginkotsu on their own?" Sango asked with worry. Miroku placed a hand to his chin deep in thought. Sango could see a hint of doubt on his features, but more so hope.

"I don't doubt Ayame and Koga's strength, but a part of me is worried that something bad will happen to them. Ginkotsu is tougher than the rest of the Band of Seven because of his machine like body and if Renkotsu gets to him, then things will get tougher. That's why we have to track down Renkotsu before he gets to Ginkotsu." Miroku explained. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I hope that we find him soon. We don't need any more complications than what we already have." Sango stated. Miroku frowned.

"Let's just hope that Ayame and Koga can hold out. We may end up joining up with them sooner than we expect. I have a feeling that tracking Renkotsu will lead us to them. He goes where Ginkotsu is." Miroku stated with a serious expression.

* * *

Meanwhile Koga and Ayame were still trapped in the cave to keep away from Ginkotsu's attacks, but things weren't going so well as the cave would rumble causing rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"What are we going to do Koga? This cave is going to collapse soon and Ginkotsu won't stop firing. We're trapped!" Ayame frowned with worry. She held onto Koga's shoulder from behind as she looked outside. Koga placed his hand on top of hers with a look of confidence. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Ayame even if it meant putting his life on the line. 'I WILL protect Ayame! I won't let anything happen to my girl!' He thought as he squeezed her hand.

Ayame looked at Koga with a look of worry and noticed him getting up. Her eyes widened as she rose up as well.

"Koga what do you think you're doing?" Ayame asked as she got in front of him. Koga took both of her shoulders and stared at her with a serious look.

"I need you to stay here Ayame." Koga stated sternly. Ayame gasped.

"No! I won't let you go out there on your own!" Ayame said with a raised voice. Koga sighed.

"Ayame please. I need to do this. If nothing is done then this cave will collapse with both of us in it. I will distract Ginkotsu long enough for you to make your escape." Koga explained his plan. Ayame hugged him with her face buried in his chest.

"I won't let you do this Koga! It's too dangerous!" Ayame cried. Koga took her shoulders and gently pushed her back. He frowned seeing the tears in her eyes. Koga used his thumbs to wipe them away and placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

"I love you Ayame. I am willing to do anything to protect you, even if it means giving up my own life. As long as you're alive, nothing else matters to me." Koga stated. Ayame was speechless as she watched Koga head out of the cave with great speed. 'Koga.' She thought as she placed a hand to her lips.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Koga shouted to Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu stopped firing and turned to see Koga behind him.

"How is it that you escaped that cave you mangy mutt?" Ginkotsu growled. Koga growled back as he got his claws ready.

"Nobody calls me a mutt and gets away with it!" He shouted as he started dashing towards Ginkotsu. Koga had his claws ready and felt a power surge through him.

"HA! You think your bare hands are going to damage MY body!?" Ginkotsu gloated. Koga slashed down his body which left Ginkotsu surprised by Koga's attack. There was a deep gash mark going down his shoulder.

"What the!?" Ginkotsu looked at his shoulder with shock. Koga turned around and saw the gash on Ginkotsu's shoulder and widened his eyes. He gasped as he saw what was in his hand.

"The Goraishi." He whispered as he looked at the metal claws with fascination.

" _The spirit of the wolf demon tribe will be with you and guide you through this battle. Use the Goraishi well and protect the ones you care for."_ A voice said to Koga. He gave a nod as he looked up to a very angry bear demon.

"You will regret that you son of a bitch!" Ginkotsu roared out and fired at Koga.

"KOGA!" Ayame shouted as she watched the battle. All she could see was gun smoke from where Ginkotsu fired. 'Please be okay.' She pleaded.

* * *

Miroku and Sango turned around with a worried look as they saw the smoke. They knew one demon that could produce such a large amount of smoke and could make a loud explosion.

"It's gotta be Ginkotsu. Then that means Koga and Ayame are over there." Sango stated. Miroku nodded as he spotted someone out in the distance. Sango hissed softly as she saw the dragon demon, her eyes going emerald green. Miroku's eyes went golden with eyes like a snake, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Sango we have to remain calm. It looks like we'll be facing Ginkotsu and Renkotsu together after all. We have to go and follow him, he'll lead us to Koga and Ayame." Miroku stated as he placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango took a deep breath as well to calm herself down.

"You're right Miroku. Let's go." Sango said as they both began to follow Renkotsu.

They kept a good distance from him and followed to an open area and saw a cave to their right. Sango gasped as she saw Ayame at the entrance of the cave.

"Miroku, it's Ayame." Sango stated. Miroku looked at the cave and narrowed his eyes to see if he can spot Koga.

"But where's Koga?" He asked as he looked around.

"Koga! Koga! Answer me Koga!" Ayame called out with worry. Sango and Miroku watched as they saw the gun smoke clearing up. Ginkotsu started laughing.

"Looks like that mutt was obliterated." Ginkotsu snickered. Ayame gasped as she couldn't see Koga anywhere. 'No! Koga!' Ayame glared at Ginkotsu and began to growl.

"Damn you!" Ayame growled as she dashed towards Ginkotsu with speed. Renkotsu smirked as he blew fire from his mouth to cut Ayame off from her path to Ginkotsu.

"Shit!" Ayame growled as she jumped out of the way of the fire. Renkotsu gave a devious smile as he reached Ginkotsu.

"Looks like you have been having a lot of fun here my brother. I can see that you got rid of one of the wolf demons." Renkotsu stated. Ayame growled angrily.

Sango gasped as she heard that one of the wolf demons was gone. Seeing that she can see Ayame growling at them, Sango frowned in worry.

"No. Koga can't be dead, can he?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku. He looked at Sango with a serious expression and looked back at the two demons with Ayame.

"I seriously doubt that Sango. Koga doesn't die so easily." Miroku stated.

"How can you be so sure Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head with a chuckle.

"Because he's not so easy to kill. Koga and Ayame are the fastest wolf demons in their pack. I'm pretty sure Koga is pretending to pull a surprise attack on them. He loves doing that to his enemies." Miroku explained. Sango looked at Ayame with a frown. 'I sure hope you're right Miroku.' She thought.

"Now it's your turn you little bitch. You'll be joining your mate soon enough." Renkotsu stated with a smug look. Ginkotsu had his saws ready and his guns ready. Renkotsu had his cannon ready as he held it up on his shoulder. Ayame's eyes grew wide with fear. 'I won't be able to escape both of their attacks! This is really bad!' She thought.

Sango gasped as she stood up. Miroku saw the attacks coming and stood up with Sango, both thinking the same thing.

"We have to help Ayame." Sango stated.

"Agreed." Miroku nodded as he and Sango started to head towards Ayame. Sango transformed into a giant cat demon and Miroku transformed into a giant serpent demon.

Ayame sniffed in the air and looked out into the distance with wide eyes. 'Sango! Miroku! Thank goodness.' She thought with relief. She turned to look back at the dragon and bear demon.

"Time for you to die bitch!" Ginkotsu growled.

"HEY!" A swipe was landed down on Ginkotsu once again breaking off his cannon from his body. Then a swipe came towards Renkotsu leaving a scratch mark on his shoulder.

"Shit! What the hell was that!?" Renkotsu growled as he held his shoulder. Miroku wraped his serpent body around Ginkotsu and Sango used her teeth to pick up Renkotsu.

"Fucking hell!" Renkotsu growled as he was getting his bombs ready. Sango shook Renkotsu making the bombs fall from his clothes.

 **You won't get away with this you bastard!"** Sango growled in her demon form. Renkotsu glared at Sango making out a plan.

"What the hell just hit us brother!?" Ginkotsu questioned as he struggled to escape from Miroku's grip.

"That would be me you bastards!" A voice came from on top of a tree branch. Everyone looked up with wide eyes.

"KOGA!" Ayame called out in relief. Koga smiled with his arms crossed.

"The one and only." He stated as he jumped off the branch to land in front of Ayame. She smiled as she quickly hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried that you were dead." Ayame stated. Koga held her close to him.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm alright my love. I won't leave you alone." Koga stated. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were shocked.

"How are you alive!?" Ginkotsu growled. Koga turned around with a glare in his eyes.

"I won't die so easily by your hands you filthy bastards. Lastly, I won't let you lay your filthy claws on MY woman!" Koga growled. Renkotsu blew fire at Sango causing her to hiss out in pain and dropping Renkotsu.

 **"SANGO!"** Miroku hissed out in anger as he continued to crush Ginkotsu who managed to use his claws to slash at Miroku's throat. Miroku hissed out in pain as well as he dropped Ginkotsu.

"All of you will regret messing with us!" Renkotsu stated as he blew fire at his brother. Ginkotsu began to transform into a whole new weapon, which looked like a tank.

 **"Miroku Ginkotsu is transforming! We need to stop the transformation before it's complete!"** Sango stated as she helped Miroku up.

 **"I agree Sango. Let's do it!"** Miroku stated as she and Miroku headed towards Renkotsu and Ayame and Koga headed for Ginkotsu.

"Damn! Your persistence is annoying!" Renkotsu stated to Miroku and Sango.

 **"We won't let you have your way Renkotsu!"** Miroku hissed as he was about to strike with his poisonous fangs. Renkotsu smirked as he jumped out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately Sango was behind him and as he jumped out of the way, Sango slashed him back down to the ground with her poison claws.

"Damn you!" Renkotsu growled. Sango and Miroku came together as they looked down at Renkotsu.

"You're going to regret messing with me." He threatened as his eyes glowed red.

 **"He's going to show his true form!"** Sango stated. Miroku got ready along with Sango as Renkotsu became a giant black and red dragon.

 **"Now you'll see my true power!"** Renkotsu roared out as he began flapping his wings. A strong and powerful wind began to burst from his wings causing Miroku and Sango to slide back. Sango dug her claws into the ground to keep from going any further. Miroku had his serpent tail wrapped around the bark of the tree.

"My brother will surely destroy your friends over there. He's one of the most powerful dragon demons of his clan." Ginkotsu chuckled. Koga and Ayame were in fighting stance.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Our friends are stronger than what you believe they are. It's a shame that you won't be here to witness any of it." Koga stated as he got his Goraishi ready. Ayame stood next to Koga ready to attack.

"You think you can defeat me!?" Ginkotsu stated.

"Fool! You already are defeated!" Ayame stated as Koga dashed towards him and slashed through his belly. Then he pushed himself back towards Ginkotsu, using the tree bark as leverage. Koga slashed Ginkotsu's right arm. Then Ayame jumped up and used the branches as leverage to gain momentum. She jumped down with great speed and kicked Ginkotsu with such force that it knocked off the other cannon.

"Damn you mutts!" Ginkotsu growled. Koga and Ayame were back to back glaring at Ginkotsu. Both of them disappeared out of sight and landed blow after blow to Ginkotsu, killing him in the process. Ayame and Koga smirked when they landed back in their place.

"That's wolves you stupid son of a..." Ayame began.

"Ayame." Koga stopped her. Ayame looked at Koga with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay Koga." Ayame stated. Koga nodded with a smile himself and looked over to the dragon demon.

"Come on Ayame. Let's help Sango and Miroku." Koga stated. Ayame nodded as they both went to join Miroku and Sango.

Renkotsu was using fireballs at Sango and Miroku, but they were too fast for him.

 **"Are you two going to fight me or run away like the cowards you are!?"** Renkotsu growled. Sango hissed angrily.

 **"Cowards!? We are NOT cowards!"** Sango hissed as she began to go after Renkotsu. Miroku saw through his plot but Sango didn't.

 **"SANGO NO! He's baiting you!"** Mitoku warned. Sango gasped as she saw his wings begin to glow fiery red. 'Oh no!' Sango skidded to a halt as she saw the attack about to come.

 **"SANGO!"** Miroku called out to her as he was rushing towards her as fast as he could.

 **"Say goodbye you wench!"** Renkotsu stated as his wings glowed brighter.

"I don't think so you fucking bastard!" Koga shouted as he jumped high in the air and slashed at Renkotsu's wing, tearing it apart. Renkotsu growled and slashed at Koga with his dragon claws. Koga slammed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"KOGA!" Ayame cried out. She growled at the dragon demon and jumped up as well.

"DAMN YOU!" Ayame shouted as she used her leaf storm to tear apart the other wing. Renkotsu hissed and slashed her down as well causing her to skid against the ground.

 **"KOGA, AYAME!"** Sango and Miroku shouted with worry. Renkotsu glared at the two wolf demons who laid unconscious on the ground.

 **"Hmph! Persistent dogs!"** Renkotsu turned his attention back at Sango and Miroku who were glaring at him with anger and hatred.

 **YOU'RE DEAD!"** Sango hissed as she pounced on Renkotsu biting him with her fangs to paralyze him from moving. Renkotsu roared out in pain as he felt Miroku's body wrap around his tightly.

 **"You will die by our hands Renkotsu. Join the rest of your vermin brothers in hell."** Miroku hissed in anger as he squeezed tightly on Renkotsu's body. Renkotsu felt his ribs get crushed and roared out in pain. Sango was tired of his roaring so she used her claw to slash across the neck, beheading Renkotsu.

His body went limp in Miroku's body. Miroku tossed Renotsu's body aside and transformed into his human like form. Sango followed suit and went next to Miroku.

"We should check on Ayame and Koga." Sango stated. Miroku nodded as he went towards Koga and Sango went towards Ayame.

Sango went to check on Ayame to see if there were any vital injuries, but it looks like Ayame had a few scratches here and there and possibly some broken bones. Sango knew that Ayame would heal within half a day, same as Koga with his injuries.

"Koga?" Miroku spoke out as he knelt down. Koga grunted a little as he began to open his eyes slowly.

"Miroku?" Koga waited till his vision cleared. Miroku nodded.

"You and Ayame did an amazing job out there." Miroku stated as he held his hand out to Koga. The wolf demon smirked as he took Miroku's hand and lifted himself up feeling some broken bones in his body.

"You going to be okay?" Miroku asked. Koga nodded.

"These are nothing. They'll heal within half a day." Koga stated as he stretched himself out. He looked around and saw Sango kneeling down. He ran over to see what was wrong.

"Ayame!" He knelt down beside Sango to look at Ayame. Sango had a worried expression.

"She hasn't woken up yet Koga." Sango stated with a hint of sadness in her tone. She stepped back to be beside Miroku and to let Koga have some space with Ayame.

Koga gently caressed Ayame's cheek with a frown. He saw how badly her body was injured like his was, but he knew that it wouldn't take long for them to heal.

"Ayame, please wake up." He pleaded as he gently picked her up bridal style. He stared at her beautiful face with worry in his eyes. She didn't wake up.

"Please Ayame. Please don't do this. You need to wake up." He stated as tears began to sting his eyes. Sango and Miroku frowned as they thought the worst. Tears cascaded down Sango's eyes as she buried her face in Miroku's chest.

"Ayame..." Koga whispered as he held her close to his chest, her head laying on his shoulder. 'Ayame... I'm so sorry... I should've protected you better... Ayame!' He thought as his body trembled. He looked down at Ayame and leaned down to kiss her soft lips, tears cascading down his cheeks. Koga came up and hugged Ayame to his chest.

"K-Ko..ga.. I.. can't breathe..." Koga gasped hearing his name and hearing her voice.

"Ayame..." He softened his grip and held her away from him a little to keep her from being smothered. He looked down at her with worried eyes, placing a hand to her cheek.

"I feel dizzy..." Ayame whispered weakly. Koga kissed her head and kissed her lips softly with relief.

"Oh Ayame, you had me worried. I thought I lost you." Koga whispered in contentment. Ayame gave a soft smile as she rose her hand to gently wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you... Koga..." Ayame said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Koga smiled warmly as he rose up with her in his arms.

"Let's go home." He stated to her and the others. Miroku and Sango couldn't have agreed more. They had defeated Renkotsu and Genkotsu together with Koga and Ayame. There was no doubt that the others were defeated as well. It was time to go home and rest before the big upcoming war of Onigumo's army. The only worry, and everyone was probably worried about the same thing, was that if they were going to have to face Kagome if Inuyasha hasn't gotten to her in time.


	37. Fighting the Mating Spell

**Hey guys sorry about taking awhile to upload but I've been busy here recently. I quit my old job and started working at a daycare center where I don't get off till 6:30 or a little after and don't get home till a little close to seven or after. At that point I'm exhausted. I have the weekends off but I'm always busy on those days too. Today I have a chance to upload a chapter or two. We'll see though. I promise no matter how long it takes me, I will finish this story. So without further ado let's get on with this next chapter.**

Inuyasha had made it to his father's company at the top of the roof. He looked over the edge of the other side seeing Onigumo's army getting ready to head out. He saw the giant demon in chains like it was a pet and growled. 'That thing is going to be a pain in our asses! Good thing Kagome made our army better when she helped out with the training.' He thought. He frowned and placed his clawed hand where his mating mark was. When hers disappeared, so had his which was a little painful to him. His heart felt torn to pieces knowing that his mate was lost to the vile and treacherous demon Onigumo.

"Damn him..." Inuyasha gripped his shoulder as he glared down at his army. He walked to the roof door and punched in a code. 'Hopefully Onigumo didn't know about this area on the roof. I know dad liked coming up here to watch over the city.' When he heard the click sound he smirked as he entered the building cautiously. "Don't think this is over Onigumo! I will find Kagome and take her back along with the jewel.' He thought as he growled. His eyes were glowing red with teal irises, purple jagged marks on his cheeks, and his fangs and claws were longer and sharper.

 **"He will pay for what he's done to my mate."** He stated as he descended down the stairs to look for Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile Onigumo had Kagome by his side as he watched his army get ready to head into battle. The Shikon Jewel was around Kagome's neck, tainted with darkness because of Onigumo.

"My dear Kagome, all this to become rulers of Tokyo with the best demons at my command. With you by my side nothing or no one will be able to stop us." Onigumo stated as he placed his hand around her waist.

"Tokyo will become a wasteland and any demon will come running to you to beg for mercy. Humans and demons don't belong in the same world." Kagome stated with a wicked smile. Her pitch black eyes gazing out to the distance. Onigumo smirked as Kagome was becoming more and more tainted as she stood next to him. The mating mark that he gave her was filled with dark power. 'Even her miko powers won't be able to purify it. Her powers will be used for evil.' Onigumo snickered to himself.

"Sir, it seems that we have an intruder!" The bird demon said as he came up the stairs. Onigumo smirked even darker. 'He's finally come.' He thought.

"Hachi, I want you to make sure everything is ready. Kagome my dear, take care of the vermin who broke into this building." Hachi and Kagome bowed to Onigumo and went their separate ways.

"This will be fun. What will you do Inuyasha? To find your mate as my mate instead and obeying MY orders. Will you kill her or will she kill you?" He stated as he smirked darkly and laughed evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting off other demons with his sword as he was running from one hall to the next searching for Kagome. He would go downstairs in hopes to catch her scent where it was the strongest. No demon was any match for him as he would slash any demon apart with his claws or use the wind scar when hordes of demons would come at him at once.

 **"Fucking bastards! Get out my way!"** He growled as he got pass them. 'Nothing is going to stop me from finding her!' He growled in his mind. Once he reached his father's office an arrow came out of no where. Inuyasha dodged in the knick of time. 'What the..?' He looked at the arrow and pulled it out of the wall. 'That's Kagome's scent. But why would...?' His ears twitched as he heard footsteps. Kagome came from the dark as she had another arrow at the ready. Inuyasha widened his eyes in surprise as his demon blood subsided.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha took a step closer to her. Kagome stretched her arrow back with no expression on her face.

"Not another step half demon." Kagome growled. Inuyasha stepped back with a worried expression. He looked at her and saw the darkness in her eyes and saw Onigumo's mark on her. He growled in anger that Onigumo had done this to Kagome. 'He wanted to see us fight each other instead of fighting his own damn battles. Fucking bastard is a coward.' He growled in thought.

"Kagome... please... it's me." Inuyasha stated as he tried talking with her, in hopes that he may be able to get through to her. Kagome growled as her eyes began to glow red with teal irises from her pitch black eyes. Inuyasha was ready for anything, he knew what he had to do to stop Kagome from changing.

 **"You will die half demon! Onigumo is my master and mate! Soon Tokyo will be destroyed and all humans and half breeds will cease to exist."** Kagome stated with a dark smile. Inuyasha crossed his arms. He didn't want to have to do this but he was going to intimidate her and give her doubts about Onigumo. Inuyasha wanted to weaken her in a way that he didn't have to fight her. 'Sorry Kagome.' He thought as he got into character.

"So, you think you and that bastard will be able to defeat my army?" Inuyasha stated as he walked circles around her. Kagome glared.

 **"We have a secret weapon that will tear your army apart."** Kagome growled. Inuyasha scoffed.

"We already know about this secret weapon of yours and we know about Magatsuhi." Inuyasha stated with a smirk as he got close to Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened and went back to normal, sort of.

"How do you know of our plans?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glared with a wicked grin.

"Why should I tell you wench? We have our surprises just like you." Inuyasha stated as he turned his back on her. Kagome growled.

"Quit calling me wench!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned his head to her with a raised brow.

"That's the first time I said it so why are you telling me to quit?" He asked as he turned around. Kagome glared as she got her bow and arrow ready. 'She's not fully under his control. She's in there somewhere I just have to reach out to her.' He thought. Kagome shot her arrow and Inuyasha caught it with his claws. 'Her miko powers are fading, that much I can tell. It's because of that mark.'

"How did you..?" Kagome began to ask. Inuyasha looked at her as he dropped the arrow and smirked.

"It's because of Onigumo Kagome. He hates humans, half demons and demons that associate themselves with humans. What makes you think that he doesn't feel the same with you? You are a quarter demon Kagome and a miko." Inuyasha stated bluntly. Kagome got close to him with a glare.

"You. Know. Nothing! Onigumo has taught me the meaning of true power and strength." Kagome growled. Inuyasha got close to her as well.

"If you were so powerful and so strong then how come you weren't able to use your sacred powers on me to purify me? How come you haven't killed me yet?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome widened her eyes. For once he had her speechless.

"What.. are... you talking about?" Kagome asked. 'She's faltering a bit. Good.' Inuyasha thought.

"Little by little Onigumo has been sealing your powers by using Magatsuhi. He's the dark side of the Shikon No Tama around your neck." Inuyasha explained. Kagome touched the jewel.

"You don't have your miko powers Kagome. Why do you think that he's making you stronger just by taking that power away?" Inuyasha stated. Kagome sat down with some doubts in her mind. She kept looking for words to say but everything the half demon had said made her think twice about Onigumo. 'I've got her.' Inuyasha thought as he could see the questions running through her mind. Kagome placed her bow down and looked at Inuyasha.

"I feel like I should know you. That's why I haven't killed you. My powers... I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused and it feels like something is fighting within me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha widened his eyes. 'She's giving up just like that? Even for being under Onigumo's spell? Wait she said something was fighting within her. Maybe it's her miko powers and her demon blood fighting off the dark powers sent through Onigumo's mark. She's fighting within herself to get rid of the mating spell!' Inuyasha thought with realization.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and searched the halls with her eyes and listened with her ears. She took Inuyasha's hand and went to his father's office which was now Onigumo's. Inuyasha didn't like the scents that pervaded the room. Her scent was mixed with his and he hated that. Kagome sat in the chair and looked at Inuyasha.

"He didn't have sex with me if that's what you're thinking." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. 'Kagome... you are fighting to come back. If she was truly under Onigumo's spell, she wouldn't have brought me here and she wouldn't have bothered to make me feel better.' Inuyasha stated. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha.

"Tell me everything you know Inuyasha." She demanded. She felt her heart flutter as the name slipped from her lips. 'He feels so familiar. Like I should know him. What's going on? Why am I doing this and disobeying my mate?' She thought to herself. Her heart pounded on her chest hard, she felt her chest tightened. 'My heart is telling me that Onigumo isn't my mate? Then what's going on? What could Inuyasha have to say about Onigumo?' She thought more.

"Onigumo killed my parents as well as yours Kagome. It's because he was after my father's company and after the Shikon No Tama. Look, Kagome, he's using you to darken your heart and to taint the jewel. Once the jewel is completely tainted, he will take it and kill you. He will no longer need you by his side. To him you are useless after the jewel is his." Inuyasha stated. Kagome growled a little bit it was less threatening than a few minutes ago.

"How do you know who I am?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked up to the desk with a soft smile.

"I've known you for a long time Kagome. You, your sister, me, and our friends all made a pact together to protect Tokyo and avenge our parents deaths. You were always the one to keep me out of trouble when me and the guys acted off. You never cared what others thought when you and the girls sat with us. Your father asked me to protect you and that's what I've been doing. I may not have done a good job at it but I put my life on the line for you. It's because of you that we defeated the Band of Seven, it's because of you that our army is ready to fight this battle with Onigumo." Inuyasha stated as he looked her in the eyes.

Kagome felt something within her that felt familiar to her. 'Is this feeling because of him?' She thought to herself as she stared into his golden amber eyes. 'His eyes... they're so intense with anger and sadness. There's something else in there though. Gasp! Is that love I see in his eyes?' She thought to herself. Then she thought back to Onigumo as he looked her in the eyes. 'His eyes showed only power and not love.' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha? You didn't just know me did you? You and I were more than just friends." Kagome stated. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes Kagome we were. Onigumo had Hachi kidnap you, you were taken away from me. I tried reaching for you but Hachi attacked me before I could grab you out of his claws. You tried attacking him with your miko powers but they wouldn't work so he attacked you causing you to pass out. I was coming after you while the others went to finish off the rest of the Band of Seven. Before I could reach you I felt my mating mark burn like fire. It was then that I knew what Onigumo was doing. He was taking away your mark that I placed on you and I was feeling your pain and fear." He explained to her. Kagome had wide eyes as she placed a hand to her mark.

"So I was yours?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes Kagome. It angered me that he took you from me but it angered me more that he took the mark away and placed his own." Inuyasha glared out the window. Kagome looked at him as he stared out the window. 'Inu...Inuyasha... You came...' Her conscious mind was beginning to fight more of the darkness. She could feel her miko powers again and they began to shine brightly to purify the darkness. Her demon blood was in rage about Onigumo's mark and was using it's powers to get rid of the mark.

"Ah!" Kagome felt the mate mark burning. Inuyasha turned to look at her with a worried expression.

"Kagome!" He went to her and saw that she was fighting within herself to come back. Her eyes would turn back to chocolate brown then back to pitch black.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she held her stomach. Her body was trembling and she looked scared. Inuyasha had her stand and he walked her over to sit down between his legs. He held her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm here. I know you're still there Kagome, I know that you aren't completely under his control. Please Kagome, keep fighting the darkness inside you." Inuyasha pleaded softly to her. Kagome shivered violently as she felt the mark burn. She hissed out in pain once it started to burn her.

 **" _She needs your help Inuyasha._ "** A woman's voice stated. He recognized the voice.

"Midoriko?" He asked as he looked down at the jewel around Kagome's neck and gasped. The jewel was fighting with Kagome. It was trying to purify the darkness.

 **" _Yes Inuyasha it's me._ " **Midoriko stated as she appeared in front of him. He looked to Kagome who grabbed his shirt tightly and bury her face in his chest to muffle a scream of pain.

"What can I do to help her Midoriko? Please tell me. I can't stand to see her in such pain." Inuyasha pleaded. Midoriko nodded.

 **" _You need to mate with her again Inuyasha and this time make it permanent to where nothing or no one can take that mark away. With the both of you, the darkness within Kagome and the jewel will purify the rest of the way._ " **Midoriko explained. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and looked back up only to find Midoriko gone. 'The mark was supposed to be permanent until Onigumo found a way to take that away. Gasp! Wait Midoriko means to make it more permanent to where nothing like that ever happens again. But to do that.. Kagome and I would have to...' Inuyahsa shook his head.

"That's one thing that I've attempted to protect. I'm just glad Bankotsu nor Onigumo took that away from her. If given the chance they probably would have." Inuyasha growled as his eyes glowed red for a split second.

"Ugh! Mph!" Kagome muffled as the pain of the mark was glowing red. Inuyasha gasped as he knew that the mark was trying to kill her. He took a deep breath and had Kagome look at him.

"Kagome, please tell me that you can hear me and that you'll be able to answer me." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha... my love..." Kagome attempted to get out. Inuyasha widened his eyes. 'Kagome.' He caressed her face softly and began to explain what Midoriko had told him. He told her what needed to happen to make the mark more permanent. Kagome widened her eyes with shock. 'But we aren't even married yet... and seriously while we are in a middle of a fucking battle?' Kagome thought. She winced in pain as the mark felt much worst and gasped. 'This mark is trying to kill me!'

"Kagome I told you because I don't want to just do anything without your permission. I know it's kind of spur of the moment but Midoriko was pretty much telling me to save you by mating with you again but to make the mark more permanent."

"Inuyasha... here? That's just crazy. Plus we're about to be at war with Onigumo." Kagome stated quietly. Inuyasha held her against his chest afraid of losing her.

"And you are on the verge of death Kagome! There is no we unless you're not here with me!" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome gasped feeling him tremble beneath her. 'Oh Inuyasha.' Kagome thought with furrowed brows.

"But we aren't even married yet Inuyasha. We haven't finished high school because of this war. We were all going back as soon as this war was over with." Kagome explained. Inuyasha grinned a little as he looked at her.

"Did you forget that mating is like marriage in human terms? Technically in the demon world, you and I were married." Inuyasha explained. Kagome's blush was bright red.

"Oh... that's right. Duh." She giggled. Inuyasha shook his head. 'Even on the verge she attempts to make me smile. His smile turned into a frown in an instant.

"Kagome... if you chose death then I will follow you... I don't want to live in a world without you in it." Inuyasha told her as he caressed her cheek softly. Kagome's eyes began to sting with tears as she heard him say this. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek softly and smiled when he leaned against her touch.

"Inuyasha..." She stated. Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes with so much love in his amber gold eyes. To him it didn't matter what she would decide because either way he would still love her, and he meant what he said about following her in death if she chose it.

"Inuyasha... I choose..."

 **BUM BUM BUM! Yes I left a cliffy. I know, it's evil of me to leave you guys hanging but worry not I will work on the next chapter next time. So until then let's have you wondering *snickers evilly* Until next time Sayonara.**


	38. Becoming One

**Hello guys, sorry about the long wait. Things have been really hectic here recently. I've been making wedding preparations and I've been working all day. It's quite tiring really. Anyway let's move on to the next chapter. I promise that I will finish this story. I won't leave it incomplete.**

"Inuyasha... I choose... to be with you for the rest of my life. I choose to be your mate again. I want us to live this through and defeat Onigumo. Tokyo will be safe for everyone once again." Kagome stated softly as she looked into his amber gold eyes with love. Inuyasha gasped to himself as he heard Kagome's words. 'Kagome, you really are something.' He thought as he gave her a soft smile. He caressed her cheek softly, leaning close to her face and softly kissing her tears away.

"I love you Kagome. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome smiled lovingly.

"Yes Inuyasha, I know. I love you too, with all that I am." Kagome stated softly. She winced as the mating mark was burning again, causing her to tremble even more. Inuyasha glared at the hated mark and leaned down close to her shoulder. 'I'll get rid of this mark and make you mine once again my Kagome.' He thought as he nuzzled her neck with a slight whine, worried about losing her.

"I'm gonna warn you that this is going to hurt a bit. I can take away the mark by simply biting it but the pain will still be there from that mark. That I can't take away like that." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded.

"The only way to purify the darkness within me is for you and I to become one." Kagome stated softly with love and understanding in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded. He took in a slow deep breath and lowered himself to the mark. He took her hands in his for her to hold and gave a soft whine of an apology. Kagome understood the meaning and readied herself for the upcoming pain.

Inuyasha began to kiss her shoulder softly, sending shivers up and down her spine. He could smell the slightest spike that rose in her scent and gave a low growl of approval. He rubbed up and down her arms slowly and softly trying to comfort her as he readied himself over the mark. Once he was settled, he slowly began to bite the mark. He felt Kagome wince and heard a small yelp as he bit her. He started running his clawed hand up and down her spine to calm her. Once he felt her relax a bit, he bit a little harder to make it work. Kagome squeezed his hands tightly, her body trembling as the pain stung in her shoulder. Kagome took slow deep breaths to try and keep calm as Inuyasha worked on getting Onigumo's mark off of her.

Once the mark was completely gone, Inuyasha began to lick the blood off her shoulder healing the wound. He smiled approvingly as the mark was completely gone and Kagome looked like herself again. Well minus her weakened state that she was in because of the darkness within her. He looked at her with soft loving eyes that were filled with concern as well.

"Are you sure you want this Kagome? I mean... I told you that I..." Inuyasha started to say until Kagome placed a finger to his lips.

"It's alright aite. I want to do this. I want to live for you... for us." She stated softly. Inuyasha caressed her cheek softly. 'Kagome.' He gently turned her to face him as he kept his clawed hand on her cheek. They stared into each others eyes searching each other's souls. He leaned in close, placing his forehead against hers closing his eyes. He was taking in her scent that was simply her. He finally opened his eyes after a few minutes of drinking in her intoxicating scent to meet chocolate brown orbs staring at him.

"I love you Inuyasha. Always have, always will." Kagome whispered with a smile. Inuyasha smiled as well as he kissed her lips softly with a passion that he has always felt for her. Kagome moaned against his lips as hers slightly parted, his tongue demanding entrance. He invaded her mouth as he tasted her, their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually she gave in and he won as he continued to lean deeper into the kiss. They pulled away from each other gasping for air and taking each others hands.

"You ready my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome smiled and licked his nose causing him to give a low growl.

"Yes my love, I'm ready." Kagome whispered.

 *****LEMON*****

Inuyasha brought her close bringing her lips to his as he kissed her with love and passion. Kagome moaned into him as she kissed him back with the same amount of force, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her shoulders in his hands and began to caress them slowly up and down causing shivers to go through her body. He growled a low approval against her lips causing her to gasp in pleasure and her scent to spike even more.

As her scent reached his nose he groaned in need, feeling the tightness in his pants. He felt his demon wanting to surface, wanting to claim her as his once again and make it more permanent. He wanted to fuck her senseless and let her know who she belonged to. Inuyasha didn't want this moment to be ruined by his demon side. He wanted this to be special for Kagome, he wanted to show her how much he loved her through his heart. Kagome shivered in his arms as he brought down his hands to her ribs, leaning to her neck as he kissed her.

"Inu..yasha" She breathed in a hushed voice that only he could hear. He smirked as she said his name in pleasure. He knew what he did to her and she knew what she did to him. Slowly, he began to move his hands under her shirt, taking it off in the process. His eyes wide at the beautiful goddess before him as he stared at her. She blushed at his intense stare wrapping her arms around her chest. Inuyasha smiled taking her cheek in his hand and turning her back to face him.

"Do not hide from me my Kagome. I want to see all of you." He whispered softly. Kagome slowly dropped her arms as she took off her lacy black bra, letting it fall. Inuyasha inwardly growled to himself as he was forcing his demon back. 'Kagome is special to me and will be treated as such.' He growled to his demon half. Once he felt his demon back out, he softly began to massage one of her breasts and taking the other in his lips. Kagome gasped as she felt his fangs nibble on the peak of her breast, feeling him gently sucking on it.

Kagome moaned in pleasure, grasping his beautiful silver hair in a firm grip. Slowly she began to massage one of his cute fuzzy ears. Inuyasha tensed for a second, then began to relax against her, letting her continue her ministrations on his ear. She chuckled as she heard him purr in pleasure.

"Feel good my love?" She whispered softly. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes half mast.

"You tell me koi." He stated seductively as he began the same ministration on one of her fuzzy appendages. Kagome froze for a second and purred in delight.

"Mmm, it does." She stated. Inuyasha chuckled, running his claws through her beautiful raven hair as he kept massaging her ear with his other hand. Then he had a thought and gave a smirk. He pulled her close to him into a warm embrace.

"Tell me if this feels good." Inuyasha stated seductively. Kagome rose an eyebrow, then she began to whimper with pleasure as she felt his lips on one of her ears. Inuyasha began to nibble her ear and softly suck on it. Hearing her whimper and sensing the spike in her scent growing stronger, he knew that she was enjoying it.

"Ah, ah, ah! Inu..yasha!" She cried out in a whisper. Kagome decided to do the same as she waited for a chance to make him feel how he made her feel. Once he released her, she quickly bit his ear softly, earning a small yelp in pleasure. Then she began to lick his ear and suck on it the way he did to her.

"Kagome." He whispered in pleasure. Kagome smiled hearing her name whisper from his lips. Slowly she began to massage his chest, bringing her hands up and under his shirt taking it off in the process. Kagome was amazed at how strong he really was, she loved how his muscles rippled as he breathed hard. She looked back up to his eyes seeing a smirk cross his lips.

"Like what you see my dear?" He asked playfully as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome chuckled.

"Oh yes, I love it." Kagome said in a playful tone as she stroked his abs softly with her claws. Inuyasha smirked as he stood up. He gave her a seductive wink.

"Then you'll love this even more." He said in a seductive growl, pulling his pants down and showing the erection that she had caused. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw his length. 'Oh my!' She thought with a blush and hungry eyes. Kagome crawled up to him and sat on her knees, slowly raising her hand to his member. She looked up at him as if asking permission. He smiled down at her and gave her a nod.

Kagome began to stroke up and down, listening to a low rumble vibrate deep in Inuyasha's chest.

"Faster Kagome." He told her breathlessly. Kagome complied and began to stroke him faster. Inuyasha clawed his hands against the wall behind him as he growled in pleasure. Just as things were getting good, it just got better once he felt Kagome's lips around his member.

"Kami Kagome yes!" He growled with clenched fangs. Kagome bobbed her head back and forth as she took him in her mouth deeper, feeling it press against the back of her throat. She moaned against him causing him to tremble beneath her. Slowly, Kagome was taking off the rest of her clothes. Her intoxicating scent of arousal reaching Inuyasha's nose even stronger. He opened his eyes seeing that she was completely naked. 'Damn I love this woman.' He thought to himself.

Kagome felt Inuyasha slowly and gently pushing her back on the floor as he hovered over her. One of his clawed hands slowly caressing her chest, lowering himself to her sweet lips. He smirked and whispered against them.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel just as good my Kagome." She shivered with pleasure feeling tingles going all throughout her body. She felt his hand against her womanhood, gasping as she felt him began to stroke her. Inuyasha slowly stroked that little nub causing her body to tremble beneath him.

"Kami Inuyasha." She stated softly as she threw her head back. Inuyasha smirked as he slipped in a clawed finger, being careful with his claws as he slowly started to pump it in and out of her. Kagome moaned and began to growl lowly with pleasure. Inuyasha smirked as he heard the growl. He leaned down and took her in a hungry kiss.

In-Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome began to whimper. Inuyasha placed a finger to her lips with a loving smile.

"Shh my Kagome. I know what you want." He stated as he took his hand away and replaced it with his member. He looked at her with serious eyes this time.

"Remember my Kagome, we can't go back once we do this. Mating is for life. I may have marked you once but you and I haven't really sealed the deal. This seals it Kagome. We will live together and we will die together, for we will be one." Inuyasha stated as he caressed her cheek. Kagome raised up a little kissing his lips with so much love, pouring out her heart to him.

"I want to do this Inuyasha. I won't do this with anyone else but you. You are my other half, my life. I love you with every being in my body, and I will gladly give myself to you. I will gladly become one with you, become your mate once again." She stated with a smile. Inuyasha searched her chocolate orbs for any hint of doubt, but found love and truth in them.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered against her lips causing her body to shiver. She felt him press himself inside her, gasping and arching towards him. Inuyasha pinned his ears down worried about hurting her.

"I-It's okay Inuyasha. I'll be fine, I promise." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded as he pressed more into her hearing her cry out softly in pain. Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, her body trembling. Inuyasha felt like he couldn't do it if it was hurting her. When he was about to take himself out, Kagome pulled him towards her and whimpered.

"Please don't... Don't pull away. You're almost there my love. It hurts for a little but it gets better I promise." She pleaded softly. Inuyasha nodded and complied, slowly pushing himself deeper reaching her barrier. He knew this would be the worst pain and leaned close to her ear.

"Hold on to me my love." He whispered as he held her as well. Kagome complied as she had a firm grip on him. Inuyasha took a deep breath as well as Kagome as he pushed more, breaking her barrier. He felt her body tremble and her hold on him tightened around him. Kagome gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. Inuyasha waited until she got comfortable with him before he was able to move. Kagome gave a nod as she could no longer feel pain but pleasure instead.

Inuyasha began to move in and out of her slowly, leaning down to kiss her soft lips. Their tongues battling for dominance, which resulted to Inuyasha overpowering her.

"Kami Kagome, you're so tight." He growled lowly as he moved a little faster. Kagome whimpered with pleasure as she took in his length. She felt nothing but love and passion for her Inuyasha. She felt like at that moment, nothing could come between them now.

"Inuyasha." She moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha caressed her face softly as he went faster into her.

"K-Ka-gome!" He growled with clenched fangs as he lowered himself against her neck. Kagome whined and yelped in pleasure as she met him thrust for thrust. She could feel the warm sensation coming close, she knew that it was getting nearer. Inuyasha felt it within himself and sensed her coming to her end as well.

"My love, we must complete it by saying the bonding spell and then we mark each other sealing the bond." Inuyasha attempted to get out. They were getting closer to their end as he pounded into her faster and harder using his demon speed.

"Y-Yes Inuyasha! Yes!" Kagome cried out in pleasure.

"Kami Kagome, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!" Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to contain it any longer. Kagome felt herself coming to an end as well.

"Do it Inuyasha! Oh Kami, please come with me!" She cried out as she held on to him. Inuyasha complied as he gave one final thrust, slowing down his thrusts as he came inside her and feeling her as she came on him. Together they looked into each others eyes as Inuyasha began to say the bonding spell.

"I have chosen my mate, who I will cherish always and forever. You are mine to have and to hold, mine to protect, mine to pup. You are my forever mate, for we are now one." Inuyasha stated. He leaned down to where her neck and shoulder met and sunk his fangs into her, marking her as his life mate forever. She gasped as she felt him bite her and felt a serge of power flow through her, her eyes glowing a bright purple for a split second. She could feel the darkness within her already begin to subside. Inuyasha licked the wound clean of blood watching as his mark appeared as a silver moon and three red jagged stripes appeared across the moon. Now it was her turn to complete their bond.

"I have chosen my mate, who I will cherish always and forever. You are mine to have and to hold. My heart and soul belong to you as well as my body. You are my alpha. You are my forever mate, for we are now one." She stated as she sunk her fangs where his shoulder and neck met, marking him as her life mate forever. She licked the blood clean, watching as the mark appeared as a silver moon with three purple jagged stripes across the moon. Inuyasha could feel a serge of power himself as his eyes glowed a beautiful silver color for a split second.

"Aishiteru koi." Inuyasha said as he caressed her face softly. Kagome smiled up at him lovingly.

"Aishiteru koishii." Kagome said as she nuzzled under his chin. Inuyasha petted her head softly listening to her purr in contentment. He smiled lovingly watching as the Shikon around her neck was glowing back to it's beautiful color, back to it's purity.

"How do you feel my Kagome?" He asked with concern in his voice. Kagome smiled.

"I feel better than I ever did my love." Kagome stated as she kissed his nose. Inuyasha smiled lovingly.

"I'm glad my dearest. Now what do you say we get dressed and take down Onigumo once and for all?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed his clothes. Kagome gave a smirk as she lifted herself off the floor and on her feet. Inuyasha tossed her clothes back to her with a smile.

"I say..." She began to say as she was putting her clothes back on. She got her bow and quiver of arrows, placing them around her shoulder. She turned to look at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Let's kick some ass!"


End file.
